I'm Yours
by redangel2463
Summary: What if Kagome was born in the Feudal Era? In fact, what if Kagome and Kikyo were sisters? And what if, Kagome met Inuyasha at the same time he met Kikyo? Would Kagome and Inuyasha still fall in love? Or will Kikyo have other ideas? And what about Naraku? Follow Kagome's journey when her big sister Kikyo is given the duty of guarding the Shikon no Tama. (Re-edited February 2016)
1. Big Changes

I'm Yours

 **Hi everybody!**

 **This is something that's been in my head for a long time. The big 'what if' question: What if Kagome was born in the Feudal Era? What would change? What would be the same? etc. Well here's how I think it would go.**

 **A few things to know:**

 **This fic mainly follows the events of episodes 147 and 148 and then some of the Inuyasha series.**

 **I do some manipulation so that a few of our favorite Inuyasha characters are in the time Kikyo is charged with the Jewel. (Because I wanna and I can.)**

 **...That's pretty much it. So let's get this show on the road.**

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all that comes with it. Not me. So no suing, otay?

Chapter One: Big Changes

"Hmm," a young woman dressed in an off white yukata with green vine patterns and a dark green obi, murmured as she looked around the forest floor. "I could have sworn I saw them here before," she mumbled to herself.

The young woman's name is Kagome, who lives in a small village with her family.

At a glance, some might say she was just an ordinary girl. But to the trained eye, you could see that Kagome was indeed very special. Not just by her outside beauty, although she would deny such a thing, but for the kind and loving sprit Kagome held inside of her.

In fact, it was because of her inner beauty that she was here now.

'Mika's coughing is getting worse. I know that medicinal herb is around here somewhere,' Kagome thought to herself as she looked though some nearby bushes and finally spotted what she was looking for. "Found it," she cheered, seeing large patch of the healing herb she was looking for. "This is more than Mika needs, but at least I can take extra just in case it happens again," she said while she picked the herbs and placed them in the basket that she had brought with her.

"You should really stop talking to yourself," a voice said from behind Kagome, obviously startling her.

Kagome glared at the person once she recognized him, "Souta!" she screeched, as she smacked her little brother's arm. "You frightened the life out of me."

Souta rubbed his sore arm, "Yeesh, Kagome. You should know better than to come out here if you're that easily startled. What if I was a demon?" he pointed out.

This made his older sister raise a brow, "I have yet to meet a demon who voiced their concerns for my sanity," she stated as she continued to gather the herbs.

It took a moment for her little brother realized what she was doing, "Oh, you came here to get that healing herb for Mika, right?"

Kagome nodded as she finished gathering the last of the herb she desired. "None of the other remedies are strong enough for her illness, but this will defiantly work," she said with certainty. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Kagome asked her brother curiously

Souta gave a knowing smirk, "Mother sent me to find you. A friend of yours came into the village today."

"A friend of mine?" Kagome questioned before realizing who Souta was referring to. "Oh you mean her," she said excited while brother nodded yes, "Why didn't you say something sooner? Let's go."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The ogre demon roared in fury, "WHERE DID YOU GO?" he roared out into the trees, searching for his prey with his one and only eye. "WHERE ARE YOU HALF DEMON?"

"Right here!" the half demon named Inuyasha taunted from above the ogre. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled his attack, as he struck the ogre demon with his claws and sliced him in half.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and admired his work on the ogre as he cracked his knuckles. "That'll teach you," he said cockily to the corpse, "No one calls me a half demon and gets away with it."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kagome and Souta hurried back into the village, which was more lively today thanks to the guests that have arrived.

"Hello Kagome," a young woman, only a little older than Kagome, greeted while carrying a very large boomerang weapon on her back. This young woman came with the group of village visitors and also happened to be the only female of the group.

"Sango," Kagome squealed in delight before the two women embraced in greeting. "It's been so long. How are you?" she pulled back from their hug and asked excitingly, since she hadn't seen her friend for some time.

"I've been doing well. Just killing down demons and scaring off men, you know the usual," the young demon slayer teased, making Kagome chuckle.

Sango was a fully trained demon slayer in a faraway village. The people she travelled with were other demon slayers from her village, including her father and brother. The slayers only traveled when there was a very strong demons in the area or if there was a request to kill one.

That's how Kagome and Sango met when they were younger. A pack of strong demons were terrorizing the area which led to the demon slayer's assistance. Back then, Sango was already a promising demon slayer. Even better than most of the men. However her actions made other children wary of becoming her friend since she led a very unusual life style.

All children, except for Kagome.

She had admired Sango's abilities and praised them after witnessing her fighting and slayer skills. Sango wasn't used to that reaction outside of her own village and began talking to Kagome for the remainder of the slayer's visit. After that, the two girls became best friends.

"Hi Sango," Souta greeted the slayer, "Is Kohaku here too?" he asked, wanting to see Sango's brother who was around the same age as him.

The slayer nodded, "I believe he's at the inn with our father."

Souta nodded and began to run to the inn, "See you at home," he yelled to his sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's urgency but was distracted by a sudden noise coming off Sango's shoulder. "Hello Kilala," Kagome greeted as she scratched the demon fire cat under her chin, making her purr. Kagome absolutely adored the demon cat, no matter how much her older sister told her to be weary of the creature.

"What are those?" Sango asked gesturing to the herbs in Kagome's basket.

"Oh, their some medicinal herbs for a girl in the village," Kagome explained, "I need to take them to her parents."

The two girls began to walk to the little girl's home, "You're still studying to be a healer?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome nodded, "Yes. It's one of the things I actually enjoyed learning during my father's training."

Sango pouted, knowing that this subject was a sore one.

Kagome's father was the late priest of the village. He had trained his two eldest children in holy powers and purification. But after some time, he only seemed to focus his teachings on his first born child, Kikyo. Leaving Kagome feeling a bit like a failure since she didn't live up to the priestess hood standards.

"You're just as skilled in your holy powers as Kikyo," Sango commented to her friend. "You could be a priestess if you wanted too."

Kagome shook her head, "My father thought differently. He said I was too...'soft' for living that kind of life."

Sango frowned at her friend's words, "That's not a bad thing," she said in honesty, "I mean you are kinder then most but you're not a fool either, Kagome. You just like knowing a person or being before judging them."

Kilala meowed as she hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and rubbed her side into her neck. Kagome couldn't help but smile at Kilala's attention. When she'd first seen the two tailed demon cat, she cooed over how adorable she was, while others were hesitant of her race.

The fact that Kilala loved Kagome instantly told Sango that Kagome was a unique person.

"That reminds me," Sango said suddenly, "Do you have any idea of when your sister will be back?"

Kagome looked at Sango suspiciously, "Kikyo? She went to a neighboring village with Kaede to help with a demon problem."

"Kaede too?" the slayer asked amazed. Kaede was still a child, and had plenty of time before learning to be a priestess.

"Kikyo says she's ready," Kagome explained the reason for Kaede going, "What do you need my big sister for?"

Sango hesitated, "It's demon slayer business. But from what I understand, you'll probably hear about it soon enough."

Before Kagome could question her further, they had reached Mika's family home. Kagome gave the herbs to Mika's parents and instructed them on how to use them. "In a few days' time, Mika will be running around with the other children just like before," she assured them afterwards.

"We're very grateful, my lady," Mika's mother said in appreciation.

"How much do we owe you?" Mika's father's asked, wanting to repay her kindness.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing. All I want is for Mika to get better."

Mika's parents smiled at the young woman, "Again we thank you," said Mika's father.

Kagome and Sango waved goodbye to the family before heading back to Kagome's home.

"So did I miss anything interesting since my last visit?" Sango asked, wanting to desperately change the subject.

It had worked since Kagome gave a sheepish look before answering, "Well, I did get a visit from Akitoki Hojo...again."

The slayer gave a look of shocked disbelief, "Kagome, that's the third time!"

"I know!" Kagome responded just as distraught, "I don't know how many times it'll take before he understands that when I said 'no I won't marry you', I meant no."

Sango shrugged, "Would it be so bad to be married to a nobleman?" she asked, not seeing the big deal. Hojo was a bit on the ordinary side, but he was a good man.

Kagome shook her head, "What's the point of getting married if I don't love him?"

"Well, most girls would say it's because he has money," Sango stated, "But since it's you and me, I say that you're right. There is no point."

Kagome nodded, grateful that she had someone who understood her feelings.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Before Inuyasha knew it, he was running from two ogre demons who were ripping the woods apart chasing him.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY HALF DEMON!" the first ogre yelled.

"WE'LL AVENGE OUR OLDER BROTHER," claimed the second ogre.

Inuyasha hid behind a nearby tree, while holding his recently injured shoulder. Blood had already began to soak his robe of the fire rat. 'Damn it,' he cursed in his mind, 'Didn't know that stupid ogre had brothers.'

"FOUND YOU," the second ogre said triumphantly, when he found Inuyasha's hiding spot. Inuyasha quickly dodged the ogre's attempted attack. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE!"

"That's what you think!" Inuyasha taunted as he dipped his claws into his wound, "Blades of Blood!" he yelled out his attack and aimed it at the aggressive ogre, blinding his only eye.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS HALF DEMON!" the first ogre declared.

Finally having enough of these ogre demons, Inuyasha used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack and killed the ogres so that they could join their brother in the afterlife.

Once the demons were dead, Inuyasha gripped his wounded arm, 'How did I let these weaklings get to me?' he thought infuriated with himself, 'I need to get stronger...Way stronger.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Kagome," Kun-lun sweetly called out to her daughter, a few hours passed sun down.

The young woman groaned as she awoke, "Mama," Kagome said sleepily while rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?"

Kun-lun smiled amused at her daughter's antics, "I just thought you'd like to know that your sisters are back."

Kagome was now fully awake. 'They're back,' she thought happily before turning over to her to see her younger brother still sleeping, "Souta. Souta, wake up" she said waking the boy up, who looked annoyed, "Kikyo and Kaede are back."

This made Souta's eyes widened in excitement, "They're home!"

The two siblings rushed out the door of their family's hut and ran into the village. They were greeted by their fellow villagers, that were still awake, whom they respectfully greeted back. It wasn't long till they found their sisters.

"Kikyo, Kaede," Kagome greeted cheerfully and embraced her older sister. Kikyo gave a warm smile as she hugged her sister back.

Kikyo was the eldest sibling among the four of them. Only a year older than Kagome. Being so close in age, the two young woman had been inseparable growing up. Of course, that all changed when their father decided to train them in their spiritual powers. Both girls had shown great promise in being great priestess, however, their father sensed that Kagome was too compassionate for a priestess. So he only finished training Kikyo, who seemed fit for the life style.

This didn't change Kikyo and Kagome's sisterly bond. Only that Kikyo had certain obligations that she needed to fulfill.

"Welcome back," Souta greeted his oldest and youngest sisters.

Kaede smiled at her little brother.

Just like their older siblings, they were also close in age.

Unlike his sisters, Souta hadn't shown any sign of having spiritual powers, but he didn't seem to mind it much.

Kun-lun walked over to her four children adoringly. "Welcome home," she greeted her returning daughters, grateful that they've come back unharmed. "We're you able to fulfill the village's request?" she asked her oldest daughter.

Kikyo nodded to her mother, "Yes. The demons didn't cause much trouble. And a nearby priestess named Tsubaki was able to aid me in the purification," she answered in a neutral tone.

Kun-lun nodded, her smile faltering slightly at her daughter's mild coldness. In her youth, Kun-lun knew what the life of being a priest or priestess brought: obligation and danger. But that didn't stop her from falling in love with their village priest. He was a stern man but a loving husband and eventually father after having their four beautiful children.

It was when her husband had died from a demon attack, that's when Kun-lun began to see the changes in her eldest daughter. Kikyo had become less like her carefree self, quickly trying to become more mature to fulfill her duties as the village priestess. Kun-lun told Kikyo to not be so hasty in making such a hard life decision, but her daughter had said that her mind was made up.

"So you killed the demons?" Souta asked Kikyo in astonishment. He loved hearing about his sister's adventures, just like their father used to tell them all the time.

Kikyo smiled at Souta and nodded before telling him of her trial at the neighboring village.

The family began walking back to their hut. Kun-lun and Souta were listening to Kikyo, while Kagome and Kaede were lingering behind them.

Kagome was the only one who seemed to notice the distraught look on her little sister's face. "Did something happen today, Kaede?" she whispered to her with curiousness and worry.

Kaede was hesitant to speak, "It was that priestess Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki?" Kagome questioned, before remembering that Tsubaki was a priestess that visited the village before. She didn't socialize much with the woman, but Kagome's skin crawled whenever she was nearby.

"Before we left, Tsubaki had cursed Kikyo," Kaede finished.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Cursed? What kind of curse?"

"For her demise," Kaede explained still whispering, "She said that Kikyo must not fall in love otherwise she will suffer an unnatural death," she quoted.

The curse made Kagome sick to her stomach. 'I knew there was something off about that priestess,' she thought to herself, not understanding why this Tsubaki woman would want to curse her sister in such a way. "Why didn't Kikyo tell us?" Kagome asked in concern.

Kaede sighed in sadness, "She told me not to worry since she was sure she would never fall in love."

Kaede's words made Kagome feel sicker. 'A life without love...That's horrible,' she thought to herself. Their mother had told them hers and father's story about how they met and fell in love. She taught her children that when they find love they need to cherish it and follow their hearts. Which made what Kikyo suggested hard to swallow, 'I wouldn't want that for myself, let alone my sister.'

"You should know," Kun-lun said, catching all her children's attention. "The demon slayers wish to speak with you," she told Kikyo.

The priestess looked her mother curiously, "Did they say why?"

Kun-lun shook her head no, "Only that it was of the upmost importance."

This made Kikyo wary.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kikyo met with the leader of the demon slayer village, who happened to be Sango's father. He gave a brief explanation of how much they need her help before gesturing to someone to give her the item they brought.

"This is the Shikon no Tama," the lead demon slayer stated, "It's a Jewel that possesses great power to those who hold it."

"I can tell," Kikyo said feeling the massive aura of the Jewel.

"It's in grave importance that this Jewel doesn't fall into the wrong hands or have it be corrupted. Which is why we wish for you to keep the Jewel and keep it purified," the lead demon slayer explained, "If a demon were to sense the Shikon no Tama's power and get its hands on it, it'll cause great danger to this world...Will you do this task?" he asked, almost begging.

The selfish part of Kikyo wanted to ask how long she needed to keep the Jewel safe but deep down she knew the answer. The Shikon Jewel's aura was so strong that demons would want to claim it to become stronger in power.

This task was for life.

Any hope that Kikyo had of living a normal life was now gone.

Kikyo bowed, internally reluctant, to the slayers before answering, "I will."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"The Shikon no Tama," Kagome repeated what Sango had told her the next morning, as they hung up the laundry on the cloths line, "What's that?"

"It's a very powerful jewel," Sango answered, "According to my father, whoever possesses the Shikon will be infused with immense power. Whether they're demon or human."

Kagome shuddered at the thought, "How does such a thing exist?"

Sango looked at her friend surprised, "I haven't told you this story before?" she asked, making Kagome shake her head no, "The Jewel had come into existence during the Heian Period by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko, whom was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them with the stability of the four souls within her heart. Some say that she was as powerful as a hundred samurai and could purify ten demons at once."

Kagome was astonished by this, 'Not even Kikyo is that powerful.'

"The final army of demons she faced was what created the Jewel," Sango continued, "Midoriko fought for seven days and seven nights, and realized that she would be unable to defeat the demons. Right before she could be devoured by them, Midoriko seized the spirit of the demons and bound it within her own. Killing herself and the demons. All that remained behind was the Shikon Jewel, which burst from Midoriko's chest as she binded their spirits together."

"So, Midoriko and the demons just disappeared?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Sango shook her head, "Not from what the slayers say. According to our elders, inside of the Shikon Jewel Midoriko's soul and the souls of the demons are still fighting. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the Jewel."

Realization came over Kagome, "That's why you're giving it to Kikyo," Kagome concluded in understanding, "If the Shikon Jewel is pure, then Midoriko's soul would be winning the battle."

"Exactly," Sango said proud of her friend for catching on so fast.

Kagome couldn't help but feel sad for Midoriko. Her soul was trapped and unable to pass on, forever battling against a terrible enemy.

It was such a terrible fate.

"Is there...is there a way to set the souls free into the afterlife?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Sango didn't know why the question surprised her, but she did in fact know a way. "Well from what the elders know, if the Shikon Jewel is possessed by a human it can grant wishes. If the wish was considered 'pure' enough, the Jewel will simply vanish from existence."

Kagome frowned, 'A pure enough wish, huh? It must be a truly selfless to free two strong souls like that...Does such a thing even exist?'

Unknown to the two young woman, Kikyo had listened to their conversation, while staying hidden behind her family's hut. 'A pure enough wish,' she repeated what the slayer had said, 'Perhaps one day I'll find one.'

The slayers left the village later that day, leaving the Shikon no Tama in Kikyo's hands.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Saying that life had changed in the village over the past few months, would be putting things mildly.

Demons all over could feel the presence of the Shikon Jewel and wanted to greedily possess it for themselves. There were even a few humans who wanted the Jewel as well.

Kikyo fought off every threat. And although she didn't show it, she was growing tired.

Kagome feared for her sister, but Kikyo kept telling her not to worry.

Which of course had the opposite effect.

Today, Kikyo and Kagome walked around the village streets, chatting about what they'd hoped mother would make for them tonight. That's when they passed the merchant who sold beauty regiments. Many of the village girls their age crowded the table, covering their lips and cheeks with bright red and pink colored rouges.

"Don't you want to color your lips and cheeks too?" Kikyo asked her sister.

Kagome shook her head with disinterest, "Now why would I do that?"

"To attract a husband maybe," Kikyo teased, having heard of the Akitoki incident from their mother and brother.

This made Kagome blush, "N-no. Why would I need to attract a husband that way? When I fall in love, I want him to be attracted to me the way I am," she stated with her mind set.

Kikyo gave an adoring smile to Kagome's words. Her sister's dreams were something to truly be respected. "Well, that won't be a problem. There are plenty of young men in our village who have confessed their admiration for your natural beauty on more than one occasion," she continued to tease her sibling.

"Oh, and they haven't for you," Kagome pointed out, since many of the young men in the village have approached Kikyo often as well. "You have just as many admirers as I do." Kikyo's smile faltered which didn't go unnoticed by her sister. "Kaede told me about what happened on your trip," she finally admitted, "About the curse Tsubaki placed on you."

"No need to worry, Kagome," Kikyo interrupted to assure her, "If there's one thing I know, it's that I will never fall in love," she said the exact words she had told Kaede.

"But Kikyo, that's wrong," Kagome told her sister, "Why would you want to live a life that way? Father found a way to have a wife and family. That means you can too."

Kikyo shook her head, "Kagome, I don't have that luxury," she argued. 'Not anymore,' she thought bitterly to herself. "For a woman to remain a priestess. she must devout herself to the life entirely. That means, I can't be married or have a family." Kagome frowned and became teary eyed, making Kikyo feel guilty. "Which is why you need to marry and have lots of children for me to help spoil," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

In many ways, Kikyo envied her sister for being able to lead a life she never could. 'Doesn't she realize how lucky she is?' Kikyo wondered.

Kagome gave a small chuckle, but still wished that Kikyo would change her mind about this decision. 'You can have happiness too, Kikyo. If only you'll allow it.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

A few days later, Kagome was in the front of her family's hut, looking into the forest. It was getting close to sunset and Kikyo hadn't returned yet from scouting the edge of the village. 'I told her she should have brought some village men with her.'

"I'm worried for her too," Kun-lun admitted as she exited the hut to stand next to Kagome, and began to gaze at the forest.

Kagome turned to her mother with just as concerned expression, "What if something happened to her?"

Souta and Kaede came out of the hut.

"When is sister Kikyo coming back?" Kaede asked them.

"Yeah," said Souta, "She should have been back before meal time."

Kun-lun looked to the forest anxiously. 'Where are you Kikyo?'

"I'm going to go look for her," Kagome told her family, already heading in the direction of the forest.

"Kagome no," Kaede begged her, "A demon could be out there."

"That's our sister," Souta said, agreeing with Kagome, "We need to go after her."

Kun-lun sighed at her children's stubbornness, "Hold on," she said and went inside to retrieve an item, "Take this just in case," she said while handing a small dagger to Kagome. "I'll stay here just in case Kikyo comes back."

Kagome took the knife and hid it inside her kimono. "Thank you, Mama. Let's go you two," she told Souta and Kaede, who followed loyally behind her. Kagome looked at the sky and cursed under her breath, 'We better find Kikyo soon. It's about to rain.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

'Damn it,' Inuyasha cursed in his mind as he ran through a forest that he didn't recognize. 'It's almost sun down and tonight's 'the' night.'

Suddenly, a flash of purifying light shined through the trees, making the half demon stop in his tracks.

"What the hell?" he questioned before the strong scent of blood hit his nose. 'What's going on over there?' he thought to himself as he ran in that direction.

Inuyasha jumped into the highest tree branches to stay out of sight. A trick he had picked up when he was a child, since not many people think to look up. He jumped from branch to branch until he came across the source of the blood scented smell.

A young woman was standing in front of a slain demon. The bow in her hand and arrow in the demon clearly pointed out that she was the one that killed it.

'But by the smell of her blood, I'd say that demon got a few bits of her too,' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the young woman's wounded state.

Suddenly, a pulse from Inuyasha's body caused him to let out a startled breath. 'Damn it. It's happening,' he cursed as his half demon form transformed into a mere human mortal. Inuyasha hated the nights he became human. He was vulnerable and weak. 'And now I got this woman with a bow and arrow that likes to kill demons.'

Sensing that she was being watched, Kikyo looked into the tree that Inuyasha was hiding. It had just started to rain, making it difficult for her to see exactly who was there. "How long do you plan on hiding?" she inquired, looking at Inuyasha's hiding spot. "Are you after the Shikon Jewel too?" she asked, too tired and wounded to think straight.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Shikon Jewel?" he replied to her, "Never heard of it."

Kikyo glared, hoping that the hidden man was telling the truth. "If you don't want it, then never mind. If you value your life, then you'll stay away," she warned before turning away, wanting to head home.

However, Kikyo's injuries were too severe, especially the one on her side. She fell to her knees in agony and passed out onto the forest floor.

Seeing her fall, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree to kneel down next to Kikyo's body. Even without his advanced demon senses, he could tell this woman was a priestess. 'A tough one too,' he thought.

"Kikyo!" a group of people yelled in union.

Inuyasha gasped as he looked over and saw a small group close by. _'Don't let anyone ever see you like this, sweetheart. Never,'_ his mother's voice echoed into his mind as he ran to hide from the people.

"Kikyo!" Souta and Kaede yelled together as they searched the woods.

Kagome searched frantically until she finally spotted her older sister on the forest floor, "I found her!" she called out to her younger siblings.

The closer they got to their sister, the more they saw the color red on the ground.

Kikyo's blood was seeping to the forest floor.

"She's hurt," Kagome said to her siblings in alarm and turned the unconscious Kikyo on to her back to examine her injuries. A majority of them were just scrapes and bruises, but there was one wound on her side that needed immediate attention. "Kikyo wake up," Kagome shook her sister gently.

Her sister didn't answer.

"What do we do?" Souta asked in a panic.

"She's hurt really badly," Kaede stated just as upset.

Kagome looked at her siblings and tried to speak as calmingly as possible, "You two run back and get help. The village is too far for me to carry her alone," she ordered.

Souta and Kaede reluctantly nodded as they ran as fast as they could back to their village.

As soon as they were gone, Kagome quickly ripped off a sleeve from her kimono to make emergency bandages. It took some maneuvering but she managed to bind Kikyo's wound with the torn kimono sleeve. But the bleeding wasn't going to stop without any stitching. 'I've got to get her home,' Kagome thought desperately.

Inuyasha stayed hidden as he watched, the other woman tend to the priestess. Even in the dark, he could tell they looked a lot alike. 'Are those two related?' he wondered.

"Kikyo please wake up," Kagome urged, patting her sister's face.

The priestess groaned, as she tried to regain consciousness, "K-Kag-ome," she mumbled before falling back unconscious.

Kagome shook her head in a panic, "No Kikyo you have to stay awake," she begged, almost in tears. Though it was hard to tell because of the rain. 'Please someone help us,' she prayed.

That's when Kagome felt it.

A presence was close by.

Real close.

Without even realizing it, Kagome's lightly tapped holy senses could feel someone was nearby.

Kagome looked up and turned her gaze upward, "Hello?" Kagome called out into the trees, "Is someone there?" she asked right where Inuyasha was hiding.

'Damn it,' Inuyasha swore before turning to leave.

"Wait," Kagome pleaded when she heard movement, making Inuyasha stop and turn around. "Please, my sister's hurt and I need help getting her to our village. I can't get her there by myself...Please," she begged to the person she'd yet to see.

Inuyasha's survival instincts were screaming for him to run. However, his human heart was telling him to stay and help. 'Damn my human night,' Inuaysha complained to himself as he came out of hiding.

Kagome saw a men dressed in red come out of the shadows and made his way towards her. "Oh thank you so much," Kagome said in gratitude, as Inuyasha lifted the wounded Kikyo in his arms.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered in slight annoyance, "Which way's your village?" he asked, wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

"This way," she said gesturing as they both ran in her pointed direction.

Inuyasha effortlessly carried an unconscious Kikyo all the way to the village, with Kagome following at his side.

"Here," Kagome said pointing to the direction of her family's hut, "We have to."

"Lady Kagome," a few village men called out, interrupting her.

"Kagome," Souta called out while running to his sister, "I got help."

"Good job, Souta," Kagome praised.

The village men saw Kikyo injured in Inuyasha's arms, "What has happened to Lady Kikyo?" questioned one of the men.

"Later," Kagome argued, "She needs medical attention. Take her to my house immediately," she ordered.

"Yes, my lady," one of the men said gathering Kikyo and taking her to her hut. The rest of the men and Souta followed suit.

This gave Kagome a moment to breath, "Thank you so much. What's your," she began to ask the man who helped her but quickly realized that he was gone. "...name?" she finished the question in disappointment.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

After a few hours, Kikyo had regained consciousness. Kagome and Kun-lun managed to disinfect and bind the priestess wounds properly.

"Mother? Kagome?...I'm home?" Kikyo questioned in confusion, seeing her worried mother and siblings around her. "How?"

"We found you," Kaede answered.

"You were hurt very badly," Souta said, glad that his sister was awake. "But Kagome was able to bind and sew the wound up.

Kikyo nodded feeling the recently closed wound on her side. Luckily, Kagome had herbs to numb the pain. "So...he decided not to kill me," Kikyo muttered, thinking about the man in the forest.

This made Kagome tilt her head, "He?" she questioned before remembering the man who helped her. "Oh, you mean the man in the forest."

Kikyo turned her gaze to her sister, "You saw him?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "He helped me save your life...I wish I got his name," she said in regret.

Even without one, Kikyo thanked the man in her mind.

Wherever he was.

Kagome was also thinking about the mysterious man. Her thoughts drifted to the man's face. He looked young, maybe even her age. 'But there was something about him that was...different,' she thought to herself.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The rain had finally stopped, as Inuyasha got comfortable in a high tree branch. Not to sleep though.

He never slept on this night.

But Inuyasha's human body was tired, 'Stupid girl asking me for a favor,' he muttered to himself.

Although a small part of him hoped that her sister was alright.

"What did the villagers call them?" he tried to remember. That one girl's name was easy to remember since it was so odd. "Kagome...Why would someone name their kid after that stupid game?" Inuyasha asked a little amused.

"It's here," Inuyasha suddenly heard someone hiss from above the tree tops. It looked like a half slain demon, since the thing didn't have any legs. Whatever it was, the demon was too busy looking for something to even notice him. "The Shikon Jewel," it continued to hiss, "I must find it. I must increase my demonic powers. I must find it before this body fails me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization, "The Shikon Jewel, huh...Increase demonic power," he repeated with a smirk. "Now that's something to look into." His mind drifted to the priestess who mentioned the Jewel, "That woman said something about a jewel...That means she must have it. What was her name?...Kikyo."

 **That's the end of the first chapter. This is the first time I've tried staying true to Kikyo's real personality. And it's the first time I've done Sango too. I hope I stayed true to their characters. So what do you think? Next time: Kagome and Inuyasha meet again. And familiar fox demon comes out to play.**

 **Till Then My Readers**


	2. Curiosity Spikes

I'm Yours

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Aggie12: Well honestly, who wouldn't want to? They're so adorable looking.**

 **nathanialim07: Thanks, I'm glad you think so.**

 **Hanna Renee Azimuth: Your wait is over.**

 **I would also like to thank , ivanacindy, Aggie12, HellCat4Life, Talenth29,** **tigeraangel, AgnetCoCo,** **andrelilypotter, The most awesome yaoi princess, Hanna Renee Azimuth, Kagome216812, SoraMythos9276, and dragongarcia for following and/or favoring this story. I hope you guys liked chapter two as much as you liked chapter one. *insert crossing fingers here***

 **Now let's get the show on the road.**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own a thing. So no suing.

Chapter Two: Curiosity Spikes

It had been over a week since the incident in the forest.

Kikyo was recovering quickly but Kagome was still worried for her. In fact, she insisted on coming with her older sister as she scanned the village boarder once more. Kikyo frowned at her sister's stubbornness, until she looked at the new kimono Kagome was wearing since the other one was ruined from blood stains. This one was an above the knee, off yellow kimono with pink flowers on them, and a dark purple obi.

"I told you I was fine, Kagome," Kikyo assured.

Her sister wasn't buying it, "You were lucky," Kagome disagreed, "If anything happened to you like," she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Kikyo's brows widened, finally understanding her sister's real concern, 'She's worried that I'll die from a demon attack like our father,' she realized. "Kagome I promise, nothing like that will happen to me," she swore.

Kagome wanted to argue but reluctantly nodded.

"Hey Kikyo," said a male voice from behind the two women, making them turn around. The man behind them looked around their age and dressed in red.

However, what was odd about this man is that he had silver long hair and on top of his head were...'Are those dog ears?' Kagome questioned before looking at the man's attire, 'Wait, that outfit? Is he?'

"I hear that this Shikon Jewel is a mysterious crystal that increases the power of a demon," Inuyasha stated what he'd heard from that centipede demon.

Kikyo glared at the young man with hatred.

Kagome gasped in realization, 'That voice. It really is him,' She positioned her body to face the young man, "It's you," Kagome said silently.

Inuyasha was taken aback, not thinking that Kagome would recognize him, let alone remember him.

"So you were the one hiding in the shadows that night," Kikyo stated coldly.

Her statement made Inuyasha growl, "Shut up," he warned the priestess. The way she had said it made him sound like he was a coward.

"Kikyo, don't be rude," Kagome scolded her sister. She had wanted to thank the man properly for helping her but quickly noticed something. "Wait, why do you look so different now?" Kagome innocently questioned him.

Inuyasha's annoyance reached his peak at Kagome's question, "I said shut up! Just hand over the Jewel!" he yelled as he charged at the two women.

Reacting quickly, Kikyo released two arrows from her bow, striking Inuyasha in each arm. The half demon was pinned to the tree that was behind him by the arrows piercing his sleeves.

"Why you," Inuyasha growled as he struggled to get free but couldn't. 'This girl is one hell of a shot,' he thought a little impressed. His attitude quickly changed when Kikyo pulled out a third arrow and aimed it at his body. Inuyasha was about to close his eyes and wait for the impact of the arrow when a voice startled him and his potential killer.

"Don't!" Kagome begged her sister making her point the arrow downward.

Kikyo looked at her naïve little sister in confusion, "Kagome this man is."

"The one who carried you back to the village after you were injured," Kagome informed her.

Kikyo turned from her sister to the man pinned to the tree. 'This demon helped save me?' she thought in surprise. As she continued to study the man, she realized that his aura was different than other demons she met. That's when Kikyo came to a conclusion, "I see now...You're merely a half demon."

Inuyasha continued to snarl, hating being called such a thing.

'Half demon,' Kagome repeated in her mind as she looked back at Inuyasha.

"With the Jewel," Kikyo continued to speak to Inuyasha, "You would be able to become a full demon...Would you truly go so far to find your place in the world, half demon. Do you believe 'that' is true power?"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha snapped, "I'll become the strongest demon around! I've already made up my mind! And when I do, I'm gonna put you out of your misery!"

Kikyo gave a smug look, "Trust me. That is never going to happen. Not as long as I purify and protect it."

"Keh," Inuyasha retorted just as smugly, "Don't make me laugh. You reek with the scent of demon blood."

"Enough!" Kagome told to her sister and the half demon, surprising both of them. She was quiet throughout the exchange and knew it would probably get worse if it continued. "Kikyo, let's just go home," she begged before she grabbed the priestess's hand and began to drag her back to the village. Suddenly, Kagome halted and turned back to Inuyasha. "Hey," she called to get his attention, "Thank you for your help that night. But please, leave the Jewel alone," Kagome told him before she continued to walk away with her sister.

Kikyo looked at Kagome in curiosity. She'd never seen her little sister get worked up that way before.

Inuyasha was also stunned. Not only had that Kagome scolded him but, 'She thanked me?' he thought in confusion, before realizing that the women were going to leave him there. "I'm not giving up that easily!" he warned them. "Go ahead and run! You won't get away from me! Not with the bloody demon smell all over you, Kikyo! You'll be easy enough to find!"

The priestess fist tightened as she stopped to turn and glare at the half demon, "Stay away from the Jewel. There will be no third chance," Kikyo warned before continuing to walk with her sister.

Kagome sighed at the final exchanged, and couldn't help but look back at Inuyasha again. He was still struggling to get free of the arrows binds. She would have giggled at his antics if Kikyo wasn't standing next to her. 'A half demon?' Kagome wondered to herself, 'That's why he looked so different that night.'

Kagome's father had taught her and Kikyo about half demons during their training. That they're unacceptable beings by both demons and humans. Even when she was young, Kagome knew that a life of never belonging anywhere must have been a lonely one. 'Using the Jewel to become all demon and finding his place in the world,' Kagome contemplated, as she turned her gaze forward. 'That's definitely a selfish wish...But an understandable one,' she thought feeling a little sorry for the half demon.

"It's so sad," Kagome said out loud.

Kikyo gazed over to her sister, "What is?"

"Being a half demon," Kagome explained, "His life must not be easy."

Kikyo raised a brow, not thinking of such a thing. Then again her concerns with something else entirely, 'The smell on me, huh?' she thought miserably about the half demon had said to her. Her life was nothing but carnage and blood. Of course the stench of it would remain on her.

"Oh," Kagome said, suddenly remember something, "I forgot to ask him for his name again."

The priestess sighed at her sister's words.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Days had passed, and life had returned to normal.

At least as normal as it could get for someone who guards the Shikon Jewel.

Kikyo had finished purifying a large catfish demon that had taken over the lake near the village. It had also wanted the Jewel's power. "You can come out now," she told her youngest sister Kaede.

The little girl came out from her hiding spot and looked at her sister in admiration. Kaede wanted to be like her big sister more than anything. "You're not hurt are you?" she couldn't help but ask.

The priestess shook her head no, "Let's go home. I think mother is making oden tonight."

Kaede giggled, "Kagome's going to be happy about that."

Before Kikyo could respond, she felt a familiar aura coming from nearby. She glared as the owner of the aura made his presence known. "You again," she said with mild annoyance.

Inuyasha chuckled evilly as he cracked his knuckles to intimidate the priestess and young girl. "Kikyo, hand over the Jewel," he ordered.

Kaede immediately hid behind her sister, scared of the half demon's threats.

"I warned you to stay away from me," Kikyo reminded him.

"And I told you that I wasn't going to give up so easily," Inuyasha retorted back to her. "We're going to settle this today. Now, get that kid out of the way," he ordered.

Kaede tilted her head in confusion. This half demon wasn't going to attack Kikyo unless she moved. 'Why would he do that?' she wondered.

"Kaede go take cover in the trees," Kikyo instructed to her sister. The little girl nodded and did as she was told. The priestess quickly pulled out an arrow from her quiver and aimed it towards the half demon. As she did so, Kikyo couldn't help but remember Kagome's words from the last time they ran into this half demon. "There are some things I must ask you...Why didn't you kill me that night?"

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted a little insulted, "I don't fight dirty, that's why."

Kikyo couldn't help but chuckle at the half demon's honor, "I see."

Inuyasha growled, "What's so funny?"

"My next question is for my sister Kagome," Kikyo continued, "She was curious about something, half demon...What is your name?"

The half demon raised a brow, "Huh? Why does she want to know? And don't call me that," he quickly warned.

"Give me your name, and I won't call you a half demon again," Kikyo said simply.

He glared slightly before he answered, "It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," Kikyo repeated his name, "Interesting."

The half demon cracked his knuckles one last time before charging to the priestess, "Prepare to die Kikyo!"

Just as quickly as last time, Kikyo struck arrows into Inuyasha's arms, binding him to the tree behind him. She also managed to bind his legs. The priestess pulled the final arrow and aimed it for Inuyasha's chest. He gulped loudly, knowing that this was truly the moment he was going to die.

" _His life must not be easy,"_ Kagome's words echoed in Kikyo's mind. 'Just like mine,' the priestess though before sighing and retreating her arrow to put it back in her quiver.

"Will you stop it!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance as Kikyo began to walk away, "Why do you never finish me off!"

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha again, "Stop going after the Jewel. I have no wish to waste more arrows," she advised before walking away.

Kaede watched the entire thing in confusion. 'Why did she let him go?'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Keh, looks like its plan B then," Inuyasha said as he stayed out of sight in the tree tops.

It had been less than a week since his last stand off with Kikyo. It was clear that he couldn't stop her since she took him down so easily, twice. 'But her sister isn't as skilled,' Inuyasha thought a little amused by his cleverness as he followed Kagome through the forest. 'Where the heck is she going anyway?' he wondered.

When Inuyasha started tracking Kagome early this morning, it was pretty clear that she didn't want to be followed by any of the villagers. Kagome was also carrying a basket which was covered, so he couldn't see what was inside.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped and turned around, sensing that she was being followed.

Inuyasha immediately halted and remained hidden in the shadows.

'Is that him?' Kagome wondered to herself. Kikyo had warned her over a dozen times to stay away from the half demon, which she discovered was named Inuyasha. _"He's after the Jewel. Don't ever forget that,"_ Kagome replayed her sister's warning. 'Well he's not attacking me or anything, so I guess I'll ignore him for now,' Kagome figured as she looked up at the sun, noticing the time, 'I'm already running late.'

Inuyasha inwardly chuckled as Kagome kept going, completely oblivious of him following her.

It was a half hour later when Kagome stopped again. This time she stopped in an open field, which had a small stream nearby.

'What is she up to?' Inuyasha wondered as he stood up on a high tree branch. Kagome began looking around her, as if she was searching for something. Or possibly, 'Wait is she here to meet someone?' he growled silently to himself at the thought. That would explain why Kagome was being so secretive and having a mysterious basket. For some reason, Inuyasha didn't like the thought of her meeting anyone at all. 'Huh? Wait a minute, why do I care? The stupid girl can hang out with whoever she wants.'

Suddenly, the sky began to go dark, while an ominous blue flame appeared in front of Kagome.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

Inuyasha took a sniff of the air and quickly realized the sky and oddly colored fire was being caused by a demon. He began to get ready to yell a warning about the attack.

But then he saw Kagome smile.

"Kagome!" said a voice coming from the flames. The sky returned to normal while the flames were extinguished and were replaced by a small boy with a fox tail, pointy ears and tiny fox feet.

"Shippo!" Kagome laughed as she smiled at the small fox child, who landed on her shoulder and rub the side of his face against her cheek in adoration.

"I scared you didn't I?" Shippo said with mischievous pride as he pulled back from her.

Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically at the question. Of course she knew it was Shippo but she decided to humor him, "You sure did. I swear you're worse than my little brother."

"Nuh uh," Shippo said mildly insulted about being compared to a human boy's tricks, "I'm way better."

Inuyasha watched the scene in confusion. It was completely obvious that this child was a demon. If his small size didn't give it away, the fox tail and feet sure did the trick. 'Isn't her sister a priestess? Why is she talking to this kit like they're friends?' he thought baffled.

"You know what, you're absolutely right," Kagome mockingly agreed with the fox child, "All hail the Great Shippo, the Master Trickster," she praised to the world.

Shippo gave a small bow to an invisible crowed making the both of them laugh. The fox child suddenly noticed the basket in Kagome's hand. "Is that for me?" he asked with excited interest.

Kagome gave a quick scolding look, "And your father too. Don't forget to share with him, okay?" she urged him.

Shippo gave a small nod as, Kagome lowered the basket to the ground and allowed him to look inside of it. "You brought those yummy botamochi treats your Mama makes," he said in delight. **(AN: Botamochi is a seasonal treat in the spring time, made with sweet rice and red bean paste...No own.)**

"All that I could spare," Kagome said, "It's hard to hide them from Souta and Kaede."

Shippo didn't blame them. Kun-lun's cooking was delicious. He smiled at Kagome and thanked her for the treats.

Shippo was really grateful to have Kagome as a friend.

Most of his demon acquaintances thought it was strange that he hanged around with a human.

But Shippo really liked Kagome.

Less than a year ago, Shippo's father was badly injured from a fight with another demon. Shippo was scared but luckily Kagome had stumbled upon them. At first Shippo was ready to defend his wounded father but was startled when Kagome asked how his father's injuries happened. Shippo asked why she wanted to know and Kagome answered with, _"So I'll know what healing herbs to use."_

After she helped them, Shippo and his father were visited by the girl quite often. Kagome even brought her mother and brother to meet them. She would have brought her sisters too, but they declined the invitation.

"Can I have one right now?" Shippo asked her with cute begging eyes as he pulled out a botamochi.

Kagome wanted to resist his fox childlike charm but ended up nodding yes, "Only if I can have one too," she bargained.

"Well duh," Shippo said in amusement.

The two made the short walk over to the stream, where they sat to eat their treat. "Where's your father today?" Kagome asked the young fox after she took a bite.

"Helping out a friend of ours with a...problem," Shippo hesitated to say the last part, not wanting to hurt Kagome's feelings about what the 'specific' problem was.

However, Kagome already guessed what Shippo had meant, "You're still having problems with those human bandits, aren't you?" The young fox nodded, "Shippo, you don't have to hide stuff like that from me just because I'm human," she told him.

"But," Shippo said skeptically, "It feels wrong. Like we're betraying you in some way."

The young woman shook her head in defense, "Your family is protecting themselves from mean humans and my family protects themselves from mean demons. How is that any different? I mean, you don't hurt good people at random do you." Shippo gave a hesitant look, making Kagome giggle, "Besides playing your tricks I mean." With that, Shippo shook his head no. "Then I'm not hurt by it," she assured him.

Shippo smiled at her confession. This was another reason why he liked Kagome. She didn't judge him and his father from defending themselves.

There were some demons in this world that just want to live their lives in peace.

Inuyasha raised a brow as he stayed hidden, listening to the conversation. 'This girl sure has a weird way of looking at the world,' he thought to himself. He continued to watch and listen as Kagome and Shippo talked about what was going on in their lives.

Kagome talked about the people she helped in her village.

Shippo bragged about the new skills he had learned.

The more Inuyasha listened to them, the more he started to wish that he had met someone like Kagome when he was Shippo's age. 'Maybe my life wouldn't have been so.'

"You know," Kagome suddenly called over to where Inuyasha was hiding, interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. "If you're going to stay, you might as well come over and join us," she suggested.

Inuyasha gave a look of surprise, 'Damn it, she knew I was here? That's the second time. Who is this girl?' he thought in annoyance.

"Yeah," Shippo called over too, having sensed Inuyasha a while ago. He asked Kagome with his gaze if he should be worried but she gave him a smile, which told him not to worry. "No reason to stay hidden like a pervert."

Inuyasha growled at the young fox demon's comment, as he stomped over to where the girl and fox were seated and sat down with his knees bent and supporting himself with his hands up front. He had a suspicious look on his face as his gaze hit Kagome. There was no way he was going to trust her. 'Not when her sister's a priestess that's guarding the Shikon Jewel.'

"Well thank you for joining us," Kagome said bowing her head in gratitude.

"So who is this half demon anyway?" Shippo asked innocently.

Inuyasha glared at the kid, "Why you little."

"His name is Inuyasha, Shippo," Kagome lightly scolded him, "Not 'half demon'."

Inuyasha turned his head in surprise, for about the fifth time today. "How'd you know my name?" he asked her with a hint of annoyance.

"My sister told me," Kagome answered simply as she began digging through her basket. "Here," she handed him one of her mother's botamochi. "I didn't give you a proper thank you for helping me get my sister home safely."

Inuyasha eyed the botamochi questioningly before turning his gaze back to Kagome, "You're up to something," he accused. There was no way she would be kind to him without a reason. 'No one ever has or ever will.'

Kagome looked at him appalled as she retreated her hand back, "Up to something? Look, I was just trying to be nice," she argued.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "Nice you say. Don't you get it, wench? I only followed you so I could get the Jewel from Kikyo."

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh and an evil glare as she placed the botamochi inside the basket and stood up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Inuyasha said in alarm, not liking the look in Kagome's eye.

"I'm leaving," she growled at him, "I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

Shippo got a little teary eyed, "Kagome please don't go," he begged with disappointment in his voice.

Kagome's face suddenly changed back to her kind smile and kneeled down to the fox, "I have to get going anyway, Shippo. It's getting late. But I'll see you in a few days, alright?"

Shippo pouted, "Okay. Bye Kagome," he said giving her a quick hug before he grabbed the basket and headed home.

Kagome watched the young fox go, completely ignoring Inuyasha, before she stormed back through the woods.

"Hey," Inuyasha shouted as he got up to follow her, "What the hell? Wait a minute, stupid."

"My name isn't stupid," Kagome retorted, refusing to turn around. "It's Kagome."

"Whatever," he mumbled staying behind her. 'This is going to be a long trip back,' he thought in annoyance.

After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha spoke again, "Who was that kid anyway?"

Kagome's anger dulled but wasn't forgotten when she answered him. "His name is Shippo. A fox demon I met almost a year ago."

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, surprised you or sister didn't just kill him." He assumed that with her sister being a priestess that she would hate demons.

Kagome paused and turned towards Inuyasha with another angry look on her face, "How dare you say something so horrible! Shippo is an innocent child!"

Inuyasha was taken a back and suddenly became angry himself, "You don't have to bite my head off! I was just wondering!"

"You're a jerk!" Kagome yelled at him, "I thought you were a decent person but I guess I was wrong!"

This made him snicker, "Hello! I'm a half demon remember!" he barked back at her.

"So what!? That doesn't mean you're automatically a bad person!" Kagome retorted, once again surprising him. She sighed in frustration before turning around to continue her journey.

Inuyasha remained in place, too stunned to move from his spot. 'Did she really just say that?' he asked himself in disbelief.

Shaking his head from his confusion, Inuyasha continued to follow her.

Kagome was so mad that she couldn't see straight. 'Who does he think he is? I know he's after the Jewel, but after he helped save Kikyo I just thought,' she paused in mid thought.

What had she been thinking would happen?

As she continued to walk down the path, still deep in thought, Kagome overlooked something on the ground.

A rock.

"Hey watch," Inuyasha tried to warn her.

But Kagome already stumbled on the rock and fell to the ground.

"Ow," Kagome cursed as she sat up, and rubbed her ankle soothingly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker, "Tried to warn you, clumsy."

Kagome glared at him before she stood back up. She immediately winced when she put her weight on the ankle, 'Oh no, don't tell me I twisted it?' Kagome groaned to herself in pain and annoyance.

Seeing her in obvious pain, Inuyasha looked at Kagome in slight concern, "Hey, you alright?"

Trying to keep as much dignity as possible, Kagome limped as she tried to walk down the path. "I'm fine, thank you," she said trying to mask her discomfort.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, "No you're not, stupid."

Kagome's anger quickly returned, "I told you my name is Kagome! Not stupid or clumsy!" she snapped at him. "Do you hear me? Ka-Go-Me!" she annunciated.

"Alright I get it!" Inuyasha barked back at her, "Now hurry up and get on."

Kagome raised a brow, "Get on what?"

Instead of answering, Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her, with his back facing her.

He was offering to carry her on his back.

"Do it before I change my mind," Inuyasha ordered her in irritation.

At first Kagome wanted to decline, since he was still being rude to her. But the little weight she applied on her ankle made her reconsider. Kagome sighed in defeat as she put her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and pressed her upper body against his back.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back, gripped the back of her legs, and began to walk to the village.

"Huh, you didn't weigh as much as I thought you would," Inuyasha voiced his thoughts, causing Kagome to slap him on his shoulder.

"I didn't ask for this, you know," she reminded him. Still Kagome was a little impressed. Even some of the strongest men in the village would have struggled carrying someone this way. But Inuyasha was carrying her effortlessly. "You're pretty strong," Kagome complimented.

Inuyasha gaze shifted to over his shoulder in shock, "Uhh thanks," he said unsure of what to do with her praise.

The awkward silence filled the air between the two for a couple of more minutes. Both of them trying to figure out what to make of the other.

'She's loud and temperamental,' Inuyasha thought in annoyance, before he recalled her binding Kikyo's wounds and talking with Shippo. 'But...she cares deeply about other people.'

'He's rude and violent,' Kagome listed to herself before she recalled him helping Kikyo and now her. 'But...sweet in his own unusual way.' She tried to contemplate what to think about Inuyasha as she gazed at the back of his head.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes went up wards to look at the dog ears on top of Inuyasha's head. They were definitely strange but...kind of cute.

Before Kagome knew it, one of her hands left Inuyasha's shoulder and gently began to rub one of his ears.

Inuyasha was so surprised by her touch that he yelped and stopped walking, "What did you do that for!?" he yelled at her.

Realizing what had happened, Kagome pulled her hand back in alarm. "I'm-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked in regret.

Little did Kagome know her touch had the complete opposite effect on him.

When Inuyasha was younger, humans touched his ears and tugged on them, as if attempting to rip them off. He had always hated it because it just reminded him on how different he was from everyone else.

But Kagome's touch was gentle and it felt good when she rubbed his ear...really good.

"Jus-Just don't do that again," Inuyasha warned her, mildly embarrassed, before continuing to walk again.

Kagome began to feel really guilty by her actions. Here Inuyasha was, helping her get home and she repaid him by making him really uncomfortable. Kagome rested her forehead on his back ashamed, "I'm really sorry," she apologized again.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "It's fine...Look, this is taking too long. I can get to the village faster if I run," he suggested, wanting to get this trip over with.

She lifted her head and looked at him surprised, "Can you run fast while carrying me?"

"I did with Kikyo, didn't I," Inuyasha reminded her, "You're not scared are ya?" he asked mockingly.

Kagome gave a small glare and grabbed both his shoulders again, "Go ahead," she said with no fear.

Inuyasha nodded as he adjusted his hold on Kagome and took off running.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kagome couldn't believe how fast they had been going. Inuyasha running was like nothing she'd ever seen or felt before. Sure she'd ridden on Kilala in her large demon form a few times, but this was completely different. The wind blew through her face and hair, and Inuyasha would occasionally jump onto tree branches, making her yelp in surprise. Kagome could have sworn she heard him chuckled every time she did so.

Before she knew it, Inuyasha stopped since they arrived at the village.

"Wow," Kagome said in amazement.

"Keh," Inuyasha said with pride, "Told ya it'd be faster."

Kagome gave a small smile, "Sorry for doubting you," she lightly teased.

Suddenly, Kagome's mother made an appearance, "There you are, Kagome" Kun-lun said coming up the hill that Inuyasha and Kagome were standing on. "I was just about to come meet up with you. How's Shippo doing?" she asked concerned for the young fox demon. She often worried about Shippo once she learned that he lost his mother at young age. In a way, Kun-lun felt over protective of the young fox's wellbeing. 'It's a good thing Shippo still has his father,' she thought gratefully.

"Shippo's fine, Mama," Kagome answered as she slid off Inuyasha's back. "He's getting better with his stealth techniques and he's looking forward to going with his father tomorrow for a small trip."

Kun-lun lightly chuckled before tilted her head at Inuyasha's appearance, "And who's this?" she asked curiously.

"This is Inuyasha," Kagome introduced politely, "Inuyasha, this is my mother."

Kun-lun recognized the name instantly, "So you're the young man that helped Kikyo. And apparently Kagome," she added noticing her daughter's ankle. Kun-lun bowed to Inuyasha in appreciation, "Thank you."

Inuyasha blushed slightly at the praise, 'Are all women in this family this strange?' he wondered. "N-no problem."

Kun-lun went to Kagome's side to help support her weight off the swollen ankle.

Kagome turned over to Inuyasha and smiled at him, "Thanks for the ride."

Inuyasha watched as the women walked back to their hut. 'Man what a pain. Nothing went the way it was supposed to today,' he thought in annoyance.

However, his mind kept going back to Kagome smiling at him.

 **A little short but I hoped it was still good. So what do you think? Next time: Inuyasha has a gift for Kagome and Kagome has a gift for Inuyasha. What could they be?**

 **Till Then My Readers.**


	3. Getting to Know You

I'm Yours

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **ivanacindy: Thanks. Kagome calls Inuyasha Stupid and Jerk so many times it's practically her pet name for him, so I thought it was appropriate.**

 **K-tyRose: Hmmm (insert review in google translation) Aww how sweet. Umm...(translate message using google) Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! *Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!***

 **FuedaleWarrior (Guest): I'm glad you think so, because that's what I was going for.**

 **Aggie12: Thank you so much. As for your question...Maybe. *wink wink***

 **Thank you all for your fantastic reviews. And a special thanks to:** **Provider of odd things (AN: awesome name by the way), K-tyRose, soliea0death, Shiranai Atsune,** **lilsam150, TH34-H0LM3N, annona20,** **artificialfreedxm and all my other readers for your love and support.**

 **Now let's start the show!**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me, so no sue.**

Chapter Three: Getting to Know You

"Has your swelling gone down, Kagome?" Kaede asked her older sister, before they began to search in a nearby field for some healing herbs that reduced swelling. Kagome's ankle had swollen so badly that she ended up using all the herbs.

"Yes, it's much better now," she assured, "I'm more embarrassed that it happened then anything else. Luckily Inuyasha was there to help me or it would have been a lot worse."

Kaede gave a sour look, "I don't like him," she admitted.

Kagome looked at her sister in surprise, "Kaede," she said sternly, "That's not a nice thing to say."

"Kagome, he's a half demon," Kaede stated, not feeling sorry in the slightest.

"A half demon who saved both your sisters from trouble," Kagome reasoned, "And he has a name, Kaede," she reminded him.

Kaede shook her head, "Kikyo always said that if it looks like a demon, it's called a demon. So if it looks like a half demon, it's called a half demon." Kaede had begun looking up to Kikyo more and more since her spiritual training had been progressing.

Kagome sighed at her sister's logic. Of course Kikyo would say something like that. 'But that doesn't make it right,' she thought to herself. "Well in that case, I guess I'll just call you 'little girl,'" Kagome replied, knowing how much Kaede hated being called that.

Immediately Kaede gave a look of annoyance, "I'm not little! Don't call me that!" she yelled at her sister.

"Why? It's what you are and how you look," Kagome argued in a monotone voice. Kaede wanted to defend herself from the nickname but couldn't' think of a good enough come back. That's when her big sister knew that she got her point across, "Now do you understand?" Kagome asked her little sister. Kaede eventually nodded yes and mumbled an apology. "Good. Now let's see if we could find that herb."

The two girls began their search silently.

A little while later, Kaede had spotted them. "Kagome look," she called to her sister, proud that she had found the right thing all by herself.

Kagome turned and smiled at her sister's excitement, "Good job, Kaede." Kagome began to walk her way over to her sister to help gather up the rest of the herb.

That's when she felt it.

An evil presence was nearby.

Enough to make Kagome's hair stand on end.

"Kaede watch out!" Kagome tried to warn her sister about the danger.

But it was too late.

A half injured centipede demon emerged from its hiding spot in the long grass and flew into the air. It screeched in fury that it was caught. Kagome quickly made her way to Kaede's side, who was frozen in fear of the demon.

"The Sacred Jewel," Mistress Centipede hissed at the two human girls, knowing that these two girls shared the same blood as the priestess that guarded the Shikon no Tama.

Kaede screamed in fear as the centipede demon began to charge at them.

"Run!" Kagome ordered her sister, as she grabbed Kaede's arm and began to run.

Mistress Centipede chuckled at the human girls' pathetic attempt to escape. "I'll take you both hostage," the centipede demon taunted as she chassed Kagome and Kaede. "Then I'll get the Shikon Jewel from that priestess, Kikyo."

Mistress Centipede morphed her mouth to reveal her large demon fangs.

"Kagome! Kid! Get down!" said a voice, startling both the girls.

Kagome instinctively fell to the ground, dragging her little sister with her and shield her with her body.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled his attack as he sliced through Mistress Centipede, ending her existence once and for all. "Keh," Inuyasha snorted unimpressed, "Like I'd let a weak demon like you steal the Jewel."

Kagome lifted herself up before looking at her and Kaede's savior gratefully, "Inuyasha." That's when she quickly noticed something else, 'He actually used my name for once.'

The half demon looked over and saw that both the girls were alright.

Kaede was speechless after what she had just witnessed. All her life, she had been trained by Kikyo to never trust any form of demon. Of course, Kagome was more trustworthy towards demons who called them her friend. Kaede used to think that Kagome was being foolish. 'But...That half demon just saved us,' she thought to herself. Her young mind didn't know what to make of this. 'So which of my sisters are right?' Kaede wondered, 'Kikyo or Kagome?'

"You can't be left alone for five minutes can you?" Inuyasha commented smugly towards Kagome.

"Hey, it doesn't happen to me every day," she retorted back and quickly smiled at him. "Still, thank you for saving us," she said appreciatively.

Kaede gave a polite small bow in gratitude, "Umm, thank you...Inuyasha."

Kagome glanced at her sister and gave a small pleasing nod.

Inuyasha still wasn't used to being thanked by anyone and completely went on the offensive. "Keh, you're both wrong. I just don't want anyone else to have the Sacred Jewel. That's all."

Kagome gave a skeptical look, "Oh really?"

Inuyasha nodded yes but Kagome still had her doubts. She had only met Inuyasha a few times but she could tell that he wasn't as bad as he claimed to be.

Kagome's attention was suddenly drawn over to Kaede, who was getting close the remains of Mistress Centipede. "Kaede, don't touch it," she warned sternly, not trusting the demons aura at all.

Kaede quickly took a few steps back, "Why not, Kagome? It's dead."

Kagome could still feel a shimmer of the centipede demons evil aura. 'Kaede should be able to sense it too. She's trained longer than me.' Shaking her head of the thought, "It's dead...But it may not stay that way."

Kaede kept her eyes on the demon corpse, being cautious in case it began to move again. "Then what do we do?" she asked a little terrified.

"I'm sure Kikyo will think of something," Kagome assured her little sister, "Kaede, go find Kikyo and tell her about this. I'll stay here and make sure the demon doesn't wander off."

Kaede nodded in understanding and quickly ran off to find Kikyo.

Inuyasha was silent throughout the exchange. Mostly staring at Kagome and her actions throughout the whole ordeal. Her body had stiffened as she stared down the remains of Mistress Centipede. Since he was a half demon, Inuyasha could feel the centipede demons aura and knew it wasn't completely dead. 'She could feel it too?' Inuyasha kept eyeing Kagome, still unsure of what to make of her. "How?"

Kagome turned to him and raised her eyebrow, questioning whatt he meant.

"How can you feel its aura?" Inuyasha finished his question.

"Oh," she said mildly stumped by the question. "I have a little spiritual training, that's all...I'm not a priestess though if that's what you're getting at," she added the last part in defense. Kagome didn't want him to think that she was tricking him in any way.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, I figured out that much," he stated. It was clear that Kagome wasn't a priestess, but she had the skills of one. 'I wonder why that is?' he thought to himself.

His comment made Kagome's face instantly fall. It was quickly placed with anger as she snarled in defense, "I know I'm not good enough to be a priestess! You don't have to rub it in my face!"

Inuyasha was slightly surprised by her outburst, and immediately began to yell back at her. "I didn't mean it like that, stupid! I just meant...Keh, forget it!" he finally gave up in frustration.

"Fine!" Kagome replied back just as irritated.

Silence fell between the two over the next few minutes. Kagome eventually ended up sitting on the ground with her knees tucked in front of her, as she kept an eye on Mistress Centipede. Inuyasha stayed standing with his arms folded, ready to fight against the demon again if needed. However, the aura of Mistress Centipede slowly began to weaken, making him relax slightly.

"You don't have to stay with me," Kagome said, finally breaking the silence between them.

Inuyasha snorted at the suggestion, "Keh, yeah right. From what I've seen, you're always getting into trouble. Someone has to look after you," he said as if it were obvious.

Kagome wanted to stay mad and argue with him, but she knew it was no use.

He was right.

She always had to be saved.

"I know, Kagome admitted quietly, "I'm too weak to look after myself."

Inuyasha heard her words with his sensitive hearing. He felt a little guilty after hearing her say that.

Sure Kagome wasn't strong but she wasn't a weakling either.

In fact, she was brave.

Inuyasha had seen Kagome's bravery twice already. Once trying to heal Kikyo and just now when she was protecting Kaede. 'Doesn't she realize that bravery is strength too?' he wondered.

Eventually, Inuyasha kneeled down beside Kagome, in his usual sitting position.

"How's, uhh, your ankle?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, wanting to change the obviously uncomfortable subject.

Kagome glanced over at him, surprised that he cared enough to ask about that. "It's better," she assured, "But I'll probably regret running like that later," she admitted half joking.

"Feh, not like you had a choice," he retorted.

"It was worth it," Kagome said without any sign of regret. A minute or so passed by before she hesitantly spoke again, "Can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess."

"Where have you been staying?" she asked him. Kagome had noticed Inuyasha hanging around the area but knew that there were no available huts in the village. "I mean, I know you want the Jewel so you're probably close by. But where are you staying?"

The half demon looked at her in confusion, "In one of the trees," he said as if he was talking to a halfwit.

However, it wasn't that obvious to Kagome, "Don't you have a home? Or a family to go back to?" she asked him. 'Or are you alone?' Kagome thought to herself.

Taken aback by her questions, Inuyasha gave an irritated look, "Will you shut up. It's none of your business anyway."

Kagome realized she was prying too deeply and nodded, "Sorry," she apologized. But at least suspicion was confirmed.

Inuyasha was all alone.

She didn't know why, but the thought of him being alone was upsetting to her.

Silence fell between the two again. Neither of them knew what to say.

It took a while for Inuyasha to calm down from his outburst. Then he finally found the courage to ask a question that's been bothering him ever since he came to the village. "So," he said getting Kagome's attention, "Why did you stop your sister from killing me?" he asked in curiosity.

This time it was Kagome that gave a look that said that the answer was obvious. "Because it wasn't right," she responded simply, Inuyasha turned his eyes over to her in attentively. "Kikyo...she feels like she can never truly belong in this world. Because of her duty to protect the Jewel, she thinks that she can never have a normal life. Like meeting someone and having a family of her own. No matter how much my family and I tell her otherwise...In a way, you and Kikyo are both kind of similar." Inuyasha turned his full attention to her now. "You want the Jewel to become full demon right?"

"Keh, of course I do," he said smugly, "I need to be stronger."

Kagome shook her head, "No, you want to belong somewhere." Inuyasha raised a brow, "A half demon has no place in either world," Kagome quoted her father and sister's words. "That's what monks, priests, priestess are all taught. But Inuyasha you want a normal life too, don't you?...That's why I think you and my sister are similar."

Inuyasha was momentarily stunned by Kagome's statement before he snorted, "Keh, your sister needs to stop whining. We all have our own cross to bear."

Unsure of how else to take his suggestion, Kagome gave a half laugh, "Yes, I guess that is true." Inuyasha wasn't exactly a word smith but he did get his point across.

Inuyasha's ear moved slightly at hearing Kagome's laugh.

It was a very pleasant sound.

Of course, Inuyasha didn't voice these thoughts.

Kagome's smile faltered a little, still thinking about Inuyasha not having a home. She didn't like the idea of him not having a roof over his head, especially since the nights were getting colder.

Kagome tried to think of an idea on how to fix the situation but was having a hard time with it. Her family's hut was crowded enough as it was with five people. She also doubted anyone in the village would volunteer to take Inuyasha into their home. 'If only there was a place he could,' Kagome paused mid thought as a sudden idea came into her head. 'Hmm maybe Inuyasha could stay there,' she thought in mild excitement, 'It actually might be perfect for him.'

Inuyasha eyed Kagome suspiciously, as her face gave a plotting expression. 'What is she up to now?'

Suddenly, Kikyo appeared with a few of the village men with a cart. The priestess eyed the half demon for a moment before blessing the remains of Mistress Centipede.

"What are you going to do with them?" Kagome asked her sister.

"We'll take the demons remains to the Bone Eaters Well," Kikyo answered after she was done. "Mistress Centipede won't be able to use her powers in there."

Kagome nodded, having the knowledge of the Bone Eaters Well.

Giving one last look to Inuyasha she bowed to him, "Thank you for saving my sisters," she said before leaving with the men to the Bone Eaters Well.

Inuyasha grunted at the cold woman's gratitude. He was getting a little irritated by being thanked by all these women...but only a little.

"I should head home too," Kagome told Inuyasha a little regretfully. "I'll umm see you around, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha watched Kagome begin to walk away, slightly disappointed that she had to go. He never really just sat around and just talked to someone like that. Especially over things that were a little personal. "Kagome," he found himself calling out to her, "Come back here tomorrow."

Kagome turned around and looked at him curiously, 'He wants me to come back?'

The half demon began to lightly blush, "Uhh I mean...There's something I want to give you."

She gave him a small suspicious look, but it quickly faded into a smile. "Alright, I'll come. Actually, I wanted to give you something too."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in excitement, "The Sacred Jewel?" Kagome gave a small chuckle and shook her head no. He pouted in response, "Fine."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Why were you alone with him?" Kikyo asked Kagome after Mistress Centipede was thrown into the Bone Eaters Well.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha wanted to stay just in case the centipede demon regenerated. I didn't have any weapons to defend myself."

"That's not what I mean," Kikyo retorted, "Don't forget what Inuyasha is, Kagome."

"I know he's a half demon," Kagome snapped at her sister, frustrated about getting the same lecture ever since Inuyasha made his appearance known. "But I also know that he isn't as bad as you claim him to be." Kagome, once again, explained why she thought the half demon and her sister were similar. "Maybe if you both actually sat down and talked with one another, you wouldn't think so poorly of him."

Kikyo watched as Kagome stormed off back to their home, her face remaining emotionless. The priestess knew her sister had a little bit of a temper but she had rarely been the receiver of its wrath. In fact the last time Kikyo was scolding Kagome it was when she began meeting up with Shippo and his father.

The thought of fathers made Kikyo think of her own, 'What would you have me do?' she wondered.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The next day, Kagome told her family that she was off to meet with Inuyasha.

Kun-lun told smiled and told Kagome to tell Inuyasha that she says hello. Kaede and Souta told her to be safe.

"Kagome," Kikyo called to her sister as she went out the door.

She sighed loudly, waiting for Kikyo's lecture, "Yes?"

Instead, Kikyo handed Kagome a beaded necklace, "Take this."

Kagome looked at the beads suspiciously, sensing the small amount of spiritual power inside them. "What is it?" she asked, never seeing such a thing before.

"These are the Beads of Subjugation," Kikyo stated in monotone.

At hearing the name Kagome rolled her eyes and gave the beads back, "Kikyo, I don't need these." She didn't know much about the Beads of Subjugation but just by the name, she guessed what they would do.

"Just listen," Kikyo interrupted, wanting to explain her reasoning. "I know you trust...Inuyasha," she forced herself to say his name. "But I just want you to be careful. These beads will help keep Inuyasha in check, just in case something happens." She gave the beads back to Kagome, "All you need to do is say a trigger word and he'll submit to your command," Kikyo explained.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that at all. 'I don't want to command Inuyasha to do anything,' she thought to herself. 'I want,' she paused, once again wondering what she did want from him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Inuyasha waited, almost impatiently, for Kagome to arrive.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out as she made her way to their meeting spot, "Sorry, I'm a little late."

The half demon shrugged, "Feh, It's fine. Here," he said handing her something really small.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"There's no point in me keeping it," Inuyasha said, "I figured I might as well give it to you."

Kagome took the item from him and looked at it curiously.

It was a small sea shell holder.

Slowly she opened the delicate shell and saw a red colored lip rouge inside.

"The only thing left I have of my mother was this and the Robe of the Fire Rat," Inuyasha confessed gesturing to the shell holder.

Kagome looked at the rouge in amazement and smiled, "It's a beautiful color," she complimented before looking back up at Inuyasha, "So your mother was human?" Inuyasha nodded yes. Kagome recalled his words and her smile faltered, "And she's...Oh Inuyasha I can't accept this," she said trying to give the shell back to him.

Inuyasha raised a brow in surprise, "Huh? Why not?"

"It's your mothers. I can't take something that precious from you," Kagome said feeling guilty.

Inuyasha blushed lightly and turned away in slight embarrassment, "Keh, it's not a big deal. The Robe of the Fire Rat is useful enough. It's all I need."

Kagome gave a skeptical look, "A need and a want are two very different things," she pointed out.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said before turning back, "Anyway, didn't you say there was something that you wanted to give me?"

Suddenly remembering, Kagome nodded. "Right. Umm the thing is, what I'm giving you is not exactly something I can carry. I'll have to show you where it is."

"Show me?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"It's about a mile south away from the village," Kagome admitted before giving an innocent look. "We'd get there faster if I rode on your back, again," she suggested, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Man," Inuyasha said in annoyance before he kneeled down to let her on his back, "What a pain."

Kagome got on his back like she had before and pointed in the direction for them to go.

Inuyasha ran and jumped, from their meeting spot all the way to the destination that Kagome wanted.

"We're here," Kagome told Inuyasha making him stop.

Inuyasha stared at the small hut, which was obviously abandoned by its poorly kept state, with a small clearing that was surrounded by the trees of the forest. "What is this place?" he asked her.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and walked backwards towards the hut, so she could continue to face him. "Before my parents married, this was where my father had lived," she explained, before turning around and walking up the stairs to sit on the porch of the hut. Kagome wore a big smile as she did so.

Inuyasha silently followed her until he stood in front of her.

"When I was younger, my father had to train Kikyo to be a priestess, so he and I didn't spend much time together," Kagome continued before looking around the hut's clearing, "But when we did, he'd bring me here. To our own special place, where we could do whatever we wanted. Miles away from everyone...As if it was our own little world," she admitted before she blushed lightly in embarrassment, "I know it's silly, but that's what it felt like."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Doesn't sound silly to me," he admitted as he looked around the hut and clearing. "But why did you want to show this to me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because I want you to have it," Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha gasped in surprise.

"You said that you've been staying in a tree. And since you're obviously not leaving until you get the Jewel, which won't happen by the way," she added with a teasing smirk, "You can stay here."

The half demon inspected the hut briefly. Even thought it was messy from dirt and dry dead leaves, it was in good shape. Definitely livable. "Kagome...Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, as if expecting this to be a trick.

She nodded yes, "I figured you might like it here. None of the villagers ever come here. I'm pretty sure most of them have forgotten about it, so you won't be bothered. And there's a river not too far from here too."

Inuyasha's mind was going a mile a minute. For so long he'd been on his own. Never staying in one place for too long. But now, Kagome had given him something that he'd never dared dreamed to have before.

A place to call home.

"Kagome...I," he couldn't form words.

She pulled her hand out to stop him and showed him the lip rouge he had given her. "Inuyasha, you gave something very special of yours to me. It seems only fair that I do the same for you," Kagome said while smiling at him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk back at her. He was learning very quickly not to argue with Kagome about things like this.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The next hour or so was spent with the both of them cleaning out the hut.

Later they rested, sitting on the porch of the hut. Inuyasha leaned up against the wall next to the entrance while Kagome sat with her back against the outside pillar to face him.

She pulled out the rouge again to look at the color once more, "This color is so pretty. I don't know if I can wear something this bold."

Inuyasha shrugged, "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," he reminded her.

Kagome gave him a mild glare, "But it was a gift from you. Of course I'll wear. But it might have to be on special occasions though...Your mother must have been very beautiful to wear a color like this."

He nodded in agreement, "She was to me."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, "What was she like? Your mother?" she asked curiously, tucking her legs in front of her and resting her chin on her knees.

Inuyasha turned his gaze away from her and looked up at the sky. He usually didn't like talking about his mother. But for some reason, the thought of telling Kagome about her didn't seem as bad. "She was very kind and gentle," Inuyasha said while remembering the few memories he had of him and his mother. "She liked music too. Loved singing to me all the time."

This made Kagome chuckle, "So the complete opposite of you," she said noticeably teasing him, "Mr. Rude, Rough and Quiet."

He sent her a playful glare, "This Mr. Rude, Rough and Quiet, saved your ass on more than one occasion remember," he pointed out.

Kagome put her hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. You're right."

Inuyasha grunted before he smirked, "What about your old man? What was he like?"

She pondered for a moment, wondering how to explain her father. "He was strict and formal when it came to his priest duties...But at home he was different." Inuyasha raised a brow in confusion. "It's hard to explain, but it was as if he kept his real self-locked away during the day, and when he was at home he was free to be himself. He was kind and caring. And a little silly even," she chuckled at the memories. "My mother would tease us by saying she had two husbands. One that she had to share with the village and a special one just for her."

Inuyasha hesitated to ask his next question, "How did...How did he die?"

Kagome's smile faltered and took a few moments to answer, "He was killed by a demon attack a few years ago...It was just a normal patrol around the village, he let his guard down for a moment...And then he was gone," she said while she wiped a small silent tear that went down her face. Inuyasha winced slightly at the sight and the smell of the salty tear. "What about your mother? What happened to her?" she asked with concerning interest, as she wiped the tear away.

He didn't answer for a moment and looked away from her again. "She died from an illness," he finally told her, "I was just a kid when it happened."

Kagome frowned at the thought, "Who did you live with afterwards?"

"No one," Inuyasha answered simply, "I was on my own."

This made Kagome straighten up, "Yo-you were alone?" she asked surprised.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal," he lied to her and himself. He didn't want to think of the hell he went through those first few years of surviving as a child.

In that moment, Kagome saw Inuyasha in a whole new light, "Inuyasha...You're amazing," she praised. Inuyasha turned back to her shockingly. "You survived all these years on your own at such a young age. Not everyone can just do that. I know I couldn't do it," she admitted.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, of course not. You're just a weak human."

Kagome pouted at his comment, "I'm trying to give you a compliment."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said in pretend annoyance.

Kagome sent him another playful glare before realizing how the sky was now turning orange.

It was sunset.

She and Inuyasha had spent the whole day together.

"Oh it's already so late," she complained, "I have to go," she told Inuyasha in regret.

For brief moment, Inuyasha wanted to protest in her leaving. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was starting to like having Kagome around. Instead he said, "I can take you," he offered avoiding her gaze, "Only if you want to, though."

Kagome shook her head no, "Thank you but I actually want to walk home...It's been awhile since I've walked home from this place. I kind of want to do it one more time." Inuyasha nodded, but Kagome didn't miss the look of disappointment in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll come back for a visit. That's what friends do, right?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at her question. 'Friends,' he repeated to himself, 'We're friends.' That thought alone had lightened his mood a little. "Ye-yeah," he hesitantly admitted.

Kagome smiled, glad that Inuyasha admitted that they were both friends in his own way. "Good bye, Inuyasha. I'll see you soon," she said to him before leaving.

Inuyasha nodded and waited till Kagome was out of ear shot to finally speak, "Bye Kagome."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Once Kagome was out of sight, Inuyasha took one last look from the outside of the hut before going inside.

Neither of them saw nor felt the presence of the small spider demon nearby, in the bushes.

The spider had been careful to keep his existence hidden ever since that priestess, Kikyo, had tried to kill him along with his other demon brothers.

The spider had followed the priestess home, wanting to kill her along with her family in revenge.

Instead, the spider found out about the Shikon no Tama.

With the Jewel, the spider wouldn't be the weak demon he was now.

He would be invincible.

But obtaining the Jewel was going to be tricky. He had sent a few demons a head to try to retrieve it for him, but none of them succeeded because of Kikyo.

No, the spider needed to try a different tactic.

"Inuyasha and Kagome," the spider wickedly muttered as a plot began to form in his mind.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The next day, Kikyo and Kagome were patrolling the borders of the village once more.

"You didn't use it," Kikyo scolded Kagome once she told her that she didn't use the Beads of Subjugation.

Kagome shook her head, "No. And I have no reason to do so."

"Kagome," her sister muttered in frustration. Kikyo knew Kagome's kind nature would cause problems one day, "Inuyasha just wants the Jewel."

"I know that," Kagome said raising her voice a little. She was getting tired of her sister reminding her of that every day.

Inuyasha mentioned it to her often enough so she'd never forget.

But that didn't matter to Kagome.

Inuyasha was her friend, and she wasn't going to use the Subjection Beads on him.

The two girls were so in depth with their conversation that they didn't see the man on a horse on a nearby ridge.

A man who was aiming a bow and arrow towards them.

"I've got you priestess," the man named Rasetsu muttered as he pulled the bow back, aiming for the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. "Now die," he said before releasing the arrow.

Kikyo and Kagome didn't know the arrow was aimed towards them.

But Inuyasha did.

The half demon appeared from his spot in the tree and caught the arrow before it hit its target.

Both the women turned and gasped in surprise.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said startled.

The half demon glared at Rasetsu on the ridge in anger, before he jumped with his demon agility up the cliff to stand before the man.

Rasetsu's horse was startled by the half demon's presence that he threw his rider off and ran, leaving Rasetsu to his fate.

"Who are you?" Rasetsu demanded from the half demon, "What do you want?"

Inuyasha glared at the man, "A human," he identified by his scent. "You've got some nerve trying to cut those girls' lives short. Are you after the Shikon no Tama?" he guessed.

Unafraid of the half demon before him, Rasetsu got back on his feet and drew his sword out to attack. "Enough," he said in irritation before raising his sword to attack, "Now die you demon!"

Inuyasha blocked the attack of the sword with the sleeve from the Robe of the Fire Rat.

The sword's blade broke in half the moment it touched the demonic robe.

The discarded blade flew into the air before landing in Rasetsu's eye.

Rasetsu screamed in pain before he pulled the blade out of his now blind eye. "Damn you!" he yelled before holding his wound with one hand.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, ready to use his claws on this lousy human.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out to her friend with worry.

The half demon cursed in his mind. As much as he wanted to teach this human a lesson, Inuyasha knew that Kagome wouldn't like it. "Count yourself lucky," he warned the human before jumping off the cliff and landed in front of Kagome and Kikyo.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in concern.

Kikyo was more direct, "What happened up there?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Feh, nothing I can't handle."

The priestess sent a small glare towards him, "I trust that you wouldn't do anything violent in my presences and my sister's."

Inuyasha snorted in reply. Kikyo turned and began to walk away from him. She was beginning to lose track of how many times this half demon has helped her family. 'And for that alone I am grateful,' she thought in mild acceptance.

Kagome gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked her folding his arms into his sleeves out of habit.

"I think my sister is starting to like you," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha gave a small blush of embarrassment and turned his face away, "Sh-shut up," he replied irritably.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Rasetsu continued to hold his wounded eye as he stumbled away from the cliff.

He couldn't believe what had happened.

Rasetsu was told by a friend of his on how easy it would be to kill that priestess and obtain the Shikon no Tama. He trusted this friend since he was helping them with some demons that supposedly held treasure in their homes.

But Rasetsu quickly realized that this friend had been deceiving him.

He wanted Rasetsu to get caught and he wanted him dead.

It became even more apparent when Rasetsu returned to his fellow band of thieves' camp and found them gone.

Rasetsu glared at the camp site before cursing his friend's name, "Damn you, Onigumo!"

 **I honestly went back and forth on the chapter title between 'Getting to Know You' and 'You've Got a Friend in Me'. (Dorky I know but still.) I think the first choice works better. So what do you guys think? Next time: Kikyo asks Kagome for help. Inuyasha gets angry (Shocking) and old friends return.**

 **Till Then My Readers**


	4. With Meaning

I'm Yours

 **A huge shout out to: ivanacindy, NekoxUsa, xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo, FuedalWarrior (Guest), Aggie12, Guest, Compucles, and Kiraandthatisall for your wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank: Blue Clown, NekoxUsa, DarkAngel1858, xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo, Laurena Garret, Compucles,** **misstootie,** **Snowy1432,** **robertroy1,Saku572, Kiraandthatisall, flaxj, and all my readers for the amazing support I get from you guys. You're all awesome and deserve a big version of your favorite cookie.**

 **Now, let's see what my chaotic mind has come up with today.**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't' belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. No suing...That is all.

Chapter Four: With Meaning

Kagome was in a deep sleep when she suddenly felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Kagome," Kikyo whispered, not wanting to wake up her mother or younger siblings, as she shook her sister.

Kikyo continued to shake Kagome's shoulder until she sat up and rubbed one of her eyes, "Kikyo?" she tiredly, seeing that it was still dark out. "What is it?" she complained.

"I need your help," Kikyo answered simply.

Kagome raised a brow, "Couldn't it wait till later?" she asked still sleepily.

"He may not have that long," Kikyo whispered a little harshly.

That woke Kagome up.

"He?" she questioned while she sat up quickly, now fully alert.

Kikyo dragged Kagome out of bed and forced her to the outside border of the village. Kagome kept asking what was going on, but her sister implied that there was no time for questions.

Kikyo pulled her sister to a cave and dragged her inside.

Luckily, the cave was lite by a few candles that Kagome assumed that Kikyo set up herself.

And that was how she saw the man lying on the ground.

Kagome gasped at the sight. The man on the ground was badly burnt all over his body and his legs were mangled in such a way that even a simpleton could tell that they were broken.

The man groaned at the noise of someone approaching and tried to move.

"Don't," Kikyo urged him, as she kneeled down next to the man, "You'll only injury yourself further."

'If that's even possible,' Kagome said silently in her mind before she went to work on tending to the man's injuries. She wrapped the man's entire body with medicinal herbs for the burns and to prevent infection. Then she had to splint both of his legs to prevent any more damage to his legs. And after all that she still had to bandage his entire body. As she did all this, Kagome couldn't help but notice how the man continuously stared at her sister.

Kikyo assisted her sister with the man, giving him a pitying look every now and then. She also told Kagome about how she found the man.

He was tied up and unconscious at the bottom of a cliff.

'A bandit perhaps?' Kagome wondered as she finished wrapping up the man's leg. "There," she said when they were finally finished. The sun had risen and it was almost mid meal time, but they were done.

"I'll bring some gruel for him after we eat at the house," Kikyo told Kagome after they exited the cave.

"Kikyo," Kagome said cautiously, wary of this whole situation. "You saw those burns. The man is in agonizing pain. And his legs may be splinted but I doubt they'll ever heal properly enough for him to walk again...He's too far gone."

Her sister nodded, "I figured as much when I found him."

"Has he said anything to you about what had happened to him?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo shook her head, "No. All he was able to tell me was his name."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "What is his name?"

"Onigumo," she replied before she stopped walking and looked over to her sister. "Kagome I don't want you to tell anyone about him, alright."

Kagome was surprised. "Why? Maybe some of the villagers can help take care of him for as long as."

"No," Kikyo interrupted, "Mother and our siblings can know but no one else...The man will never move again. I doubt having so many people around him will make him at ease."

Her sister still wasn't so sure, "Kikyo, I don't know about this."

"Please sister," Kikyo practically begged. "It's my duty as a priestess to help those in need no matter who they are. This is the right thing to do." Kagome looked to the ground with uncertainty before she reluctantly nodded. "Thank you, Kagome," Kikyo said gratefully and hugged her sister.

Kagome hugged her sister back but her doubt still remained. There was something about Onigumo, injured or not, that made her uneasy. She doubted Kikyo could see it since she was only filled with concern for the burnt man. But Kagome could see the look of evil in Onigumo's eyes...And the assertive way he stared at her sister.

"Could I tell Inuyasha about this?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

Kikyo pulled back from the hug, "Why do you want him to know?" she asked, not understanding her sister's request.

"Because I," Kagome tried to come up with a rational reason, "I know he won't say anything to anyone. And it would be nice to have at least one person look in on Onigumo without looking suspicious."

The priestess was skeptical for a few moments before finally giving in and nodded yes, "Then you may tell him."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

A few hours later, Inuyasha was pacing in front of his hut, contemplating what Kagome had just told him. "Let me get this straight, you and Kikyo are going to care for this man, not knowing anything about his past, and all you know about him is his name?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded standing in her place as she watched Inuyasha go back and forth.

"Kagome, do you have any idea how crazy that is?" Inuyasha yelled at her and stopped pacing. "The man was severely burned and fell off a cliff while he was tied up. I highly doubt that was an accident."

"I know," Kagome said in agreement. She didn't mind Inuyasha scolding her about this since she wasn't thrilled of taking care of Onigumo either.

Inuyasha growled, "Then why the hell are you going to take care of him!"

Kagome sighed, "I don't want to. But Kikyo's right. It's the humane thing to do."

"No! The humane thing would be to put this guy out of his misery since he's obviously not going to recover!" Inuyasha barked back.

The suggestion made Kagome uneasy and she shook her head. "I don't like the idea of killing anyone. Even if it's benevolent."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath before he came up with a suggestion, "Well...what if I did it?"

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, "What?"

"I can kill Onigumo while he's asleep. He won't be in pain anymore," Inuyasha suggested as if it were the perfect solution.

"No!" she yelled in reply, "I can't let you do that!"

Inuyasha was stumped, "Why not?" he yelled back.

"I don't want anyone to see you as a killer," Kagome argued, "Slaying demons from attacking us is one thing, but killing a helpless injured man is another. I don't want the village to be scared of you," she said the last part more calmly. 'I don't want a reason for my sister to purify you either,' she added to herself.

Inuyasha was stunned, 'She doesn't want the village to hate me?' he thought in amazement.

Kagome walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "Please, let's just do things this way for now and see how it goes."

Inuyasha would have replied but he didn't trust his voice at the moment. His mind was too occupied by the fact that Kagome was holding his hand.

"Kagome," they both heard someone call out. Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand back and folded his arms into his sleeves.

The young woman recognized it right away, "Souta," she said surprised, "What are you doing out here?"

Souta walked over to the both of them and paused when he saw the half demon. "Are you Inuyasha?" he asked hesitantly.

The half demon raised a brow, "Yea, what of it?"

The young boy's eyes widened in amazement, "Is it true what Kaede said? Did you really take down that centipede demon in one strike?" he asked anxiously.

Inuyasha smirked with pride, "Sure did, kid. Tore that demon to pieces"

Souta looked at Inuyasha in wonderment, "Wow."

Kagome couldn't help but sake her head, 'Boys,' she wondered if she'd ever understand them. "Is that what you came all the way out here to say?"

Souta shook his head, suddenly remembering why he sought out his sister. "Sango's going to be arriving tonight from her Demon Slayer's village."

This made Kagome smile in excitement, "Really? Does she have business with Kikyo again?"

"Sort of," Souta answered, "Mom's been worried about all the demons that Kikyo's had to purify lately. So she thought the village could use some more protection. Sango's father thought that Sango would be the best candidate for the job."

Kagome eyes widened giddily, 'That means she'll be staying in the village for a while,' she thought thrilled.

Inuyasha was silent throughout the conversation. The minute the kid said 'demon slayer' he knew that there would be trouble. Mainly for him.

"Oh Inuyasha, you'll love Sango," Kagome said in excitement, "She's one of the strongest fighters I've ever met."

He snorted, "I ain't going."

Kagome's smile faltered completely, "What? Why not?" she asked in confusion.

"Why do you think, stupid?" Inuyasha barked at her, "She's a slayer and I'm a half demon remember. Her job is to kill people like me."

Kagome shook her head, "Sango's not like that. And don't call me stupid!"

"I can call you what I want," he argued back, "And I said I ain't going!"

Kagome couldn't believe this. He wasn't even going to give Sango a chance, "Fine! Do whatever you want, you jerk!"

Inuyasha growled at her, "What did you call me?!"

"I called you a jerk!" she repeated just as loud.

Souta watched the both of them in slight amusement. He'd seen his sister riled up many times but never like this. 'Boy, Inuyasha must mean a lot to her,' he thought to himself.

"If I'm such a jerk, then why don't you just leave!?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I will!" Kagome yelled back before she stormed off, "Let's go Souta."

The young boy followed his sister, knowing it was the wisest decision.

Inuyasha was stumped that she actually began leaving him, "Huh, wait a minute, stupid!"

"My name's not stupid!" she said without looking back at him. 'What's his problem?' she thought in annoyance, 'He's judging someone without knowing them. Just like what's been done to him all his life.' Kagome thought that if anyone would understand that, he would.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "Fine! Leave! See if I care!"

Kagome and her brother weren't gone a full minute when Inuyasha began to miss her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kagome groaned in frustration, "I mean, can you believe him," she complained to her mother and Sango, who arrived an hour ago. The women were all helping making dinner for everyone, while Kagome told them what happened with Inuyasha. "He's just so rude and stubborn sometimes."

"I can understand Inuyasha's side a little," Sango pointed out as she began to chop the vegetables for the stew. "Slayers aren't exactly half demon's best friends."

Kun-lun didn't say anything as she prepared the meat for their meal, too focused on her daughter's words and actions to give her opinion.

"Yeah, well not everyone in the world is out to get him," Kagome replied, who was helping Sango chop the vegetables.

"Well," the slayer said hesitantly, "Inuyasha's just going by what he knows from his past. In his mind, everyone 'is' out to get him...But if you really think so negatively of him, then maybe you shouldn't spend time with him," she suggested.

Kagome stopped chopping, which didn't go unnoticed by Kun-lun.

"I-I can't do that," Kagome responded in slight dismay, before she continued working.

"Why not?" Sango asked confused, "You yourself said he was rude, stubborn, and a little cruel."

"I know but," Kagome said trying to explain. She couldn't even fathom the idea of not being able to see Inuyasha anymore. It's been two seasons since he came to the village and they became good friends. She liked spending time with him and talking to him. And if Kagome was in trouble, she knew Inuyasha would be there to help her. In fact, that's why she told him about Onigumo in the first place. "He's not 'all' bad. Inuyasha's strong and courageous. And there are times when he can be really nice."

Kun-lun gave a small knowing smile, as her daughter listed all the good qualities that Inuyasha had. 'It's finally happened...My daughter has become a woman who has fallen in love.' Kun-lun chuckled lightly at the thought.

"Mama what are you laughing at?" Kagome asked confused.

"Nothing sweetheart," Kun-lun replied.

"Lady Kagome?" a small voice came from the door.

"Mika," Kagome said happy to see the little girl. It was hard to believe that this was the sick little girl that she treated so long ago, given how lively she looked now.

"Me and my friends are going to the field. Can you and Miss Sango come play with us?" Mika asked hopefully.

The young women looked towards Kun-lun for permission. "Go ahead you two," she encouraged.

With that, Kagome and Sango escorted a few children from the village to a nearby clearing.

"Let's play ball," one of the village boys suggested.

"No let's pick flowers," Mika suggested.

Kagome shook her head as the village children argued back and forth. "How about I pick flowers with Mika and the rest of you can play ball with Sango."

"Yeah," the boy and a few of the children cheered, happy that they won.

Sango snickered at all of them, "Oh you boys are going down. Right girls?" Some of the the village girls shouted 'yes' unanimously.

"Can we pick flowers too?" asked one village girl with her brother who nodded hopefully.

"Of course," Kagome answered.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

In the distance, Inuyasha stood and watched Kagome, a village woman, and a few children from a nearby tree.

He felt guilty for yelling at Kagome like he did earlier that day. Not that he would admit it out loud. Inuyasha had been so used to Kagome's presence that it felt very odd to not have her around. 'It was definitely too quiet today,' he admitted.

"Does this flower meaning anything?" a little boy asked Kagome, handing her a tiny blue flower.

"Let's see," Kagome said examining it, "This is a Buruberu. It stands for gratitude."

Ever since Kagome told the children that every flower had its own special meaning, they would try find different ones so that she could tell what they represented. Kagome smiled fondly as the children got excited of all their new findings.

"What about this one Lady Kagome?" Mika asked picking a flower and showing it to her. "What's the meaning of this one?"

Kagome looked at the red flower, "This is a red Tsubaki," she answered the little girl. Her face twitched a little thinking about the priestess Tsubaki that cursed her sister. That woman's name really didn't match this particular flower's true meaning. "The color for this flower stands for love."

Mika smiled as she ran off to pick more of the red and blue flowers that they just found. After gathering a good amount, she handed them to Kagome. "Here Lady Kagome. This is for helping me when I was sick."

Kagome smiled and accepted the flowers, "Wow, thank you Mika. They're so pretty."

Inuyasha kept a neutral face as he watched Kagome interact with the little girl. He could tell that Kagome was going to be an amazing mother one day. 'She's really good with them,' he thought frowning a little. For some reason, the thought of Kagome having children with someone stung his heart.

"Look out," Sango warned Kagome and the others picking flowers as the ball was kicked in their direction.

Kagome braced herself and waited for the impact of the ball that was aimed towards her.

But it never came.

In the last moment, Inuyasha jumped out of his tree branch and caught the ball with one hand. The young boy's eyes widened in amazement while the girls were startled by the half demons appearance.

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and gave a look of relief that he had saved her from getting hit. "Thanks Inuyasha," she said in gratitude.

"Feh," he muttered tossing the ball back to the group, "It's not like a ball can kill ya."

Sango caught the ball that Inuyasha threw and looked at the losing team triumphantly, "Well, it looks like the girls win again."

The girls cheered while the boys started to complain about how unfair to have a grown up on their team.

Kagome looked over hopefully at Inuyasha, "Why don't you go play with them?" she suggested.

Inuyasha gave her looks as if she'd lost her mind. She may have been good with children, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't, "Keh, as if."

Kagome wanted to argue but knew it wouldn't do any good. 'He's so stubborn.' Getting up from the ground, "It's probably for the best anyway. The children need to head home for meal time."

The children groaned in disappointment before they waved good bye to Sango and Kagome.

Sango walked over to her friend and half demon, "So you're Inuyasha."

Inuyasha raised a brow at the nosey village woman and folded his arms in annoyance, "Yea, what's it to you?"

The demon slayer tossed the ball up and caught in her hands as she chuckled in amusement, "Kagome's right about you. You're very easily aggravated."

"What!?" he growled slightly at Kagome.

Kagome held one hand up in defense while the other cradled the flowers, "I meant nothing by it. And stop making him mad, Sango," she scolded her best friend.

The demon slayer tilted her head innocently.

Inuyasha's head whipped in Sango's direction, "Wait a minute! 'You're' the demon slayer?" he asked in complete disbelief.

Sango gave a mocking look at Inuyasha, "What's it to you?" she asked mimicking him.

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't really know what to expect Kagome's demon slayer friend to look like. But Sango would have been the last person he picked to be a slayer. Especially since she had a demon cat hanging on her shoulder. 'I thought she was just one of the village women.' Inuyasha snorted, "Nothing. Just wasn't expecting...you."

The demon slayer shrugged, "I'll take that as somewhat of a compliment."

Kagome nodded, "That's the closest I've heard him say one."

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered as his gaze turned over to Kagome.

Sango noticed this and gave a hidden smirk, "Well, I guess I'll just take this ball back to its owner." Kilala meowed in agreement, since she sensed the longing connection between Kagome and the half demon. "I'll see you later Kagome," she said while walking away.

Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Both of them weren't sure on what to say to the other after their argument today.

"Inuyasha, I," Kagome tried to speak.

"I just wanted to," Inuyasha said at the same time.

They both stopped and blushed lightly in embarrassment.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head with one hand and sighed, "Look, I'm sorry okay."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. After all this time, she'd never heard Inuyasha apologize for anything. "I'm sorry too," she told him, "For pushing you like that."

"Keh, wasn't that bad. Nothing you need to apologize for," he admitted as he folded his arms into his sleeves.

"But I was right though," Kagome said slightly happy, "I knew you and Sango would get along if you met."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "That was getting along?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes it was."

The half demon snorted before he continued speaking, "And as for the whole Onigumo thing...We'll do it your way for now."

This made Kagome smile, "Thank you, Inuyasha," she said in gratitude.

Before the half demon could respond, a noise from the bushes hit Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

Something was headed their way.

Inuyasha sniffed the air to see who it was and was confused by what he found, 'What's he doing here?'

Kagome saw his tense form and gave a look of concern, "What is it?"

Her question was answered when a small being came out of the bushes.

"Shippo?" she questioned once she identified the small fox demon.

Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha as tears began to fall down his eyes. The kit ran as fast as he could and jumped into Kagome's arms.

The young woman dropped the flowers she'd been holding and caught the crying demon child in her arms. "Shippo, what's the matter?" she asked as the little kit buried his face in her chest and continued to cry.

"Papa," Shippo muttered, trying to talk thorough his excessive crying, "He's-He's dead."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

Shippo pulled back and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "Two-two days ago...those human bandits...One of them...They killed Papa...Our friends were killed by the other bandits too," he cried out as he buried his head in Kagome's chest and continued to cry.

Kagome rubbed the demon child's head soothingly, while the feeling of horror swam in her body. Her gaze turned over to Inuyasha, who had the same look of concern on his faces. They both knew what it was like to lose a parent, and understood the pain that Shippo was going through.

Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to follow him towards his hut. She nodded in understanding, and began heading in that direction.

Kagome didn't notice how Inuyasha lulled behind her to pick something up off the ground before following her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

After they reached Inuyasha's home, it took a few hours for Shippo to calm down.

Kagome held and rocked him as he cried. She knew he needed to grieve and didn't mind his tears getting on her yukata.

Soon afterwards, Shippo fell asleep from exhaustion.

Kagome laid him down and kissed the top his head. 'Poor Shippo. No one should lose their parents like that.'

Inuyasha sat against the wall with his legs and arms folded. "Are you okay?" he asked her, knowing that this may have brought up painful memories for her.

She nodded as she wiped a few tears that fell down her face, "It's him I'm worried about," she gestured to Shippo. "His father and friends may have been demons but they were kind...I can't believe that they're gone." Kagome sighed heavily as another thought crossed her mind, "Shippo doesn't have anywhere to go. And he's too young to be on his own...I wish my sister would allow him to stay but," she didn't finish. Sometimes Kagome hated prejudice Kikyo being so prejudice

Inuyasha already came up with a solution. "Shippo can stay with me," he assured her, not wanting the young kit to be on his own either. 'I know what being alone is like...I don't want that for the kid.'

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha in appreciation and gave a grateful smile. The smile quickly faltered as her mind began to be plagued by a thought that's been nagging at her since Shippo mentioned human bandits.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, noticing Kagome was contemplating something.

"Shippo said his father was killed two days ago," she began, "And yesterday night, Kikyo found Onigumo...I'm just wondering if."

Inuyasha caught on to what she was thinking, "You think he had something to do with Shippo's old man."

Kagome shrugged, "The only way to know is to ask either Onigumo or Shippo. But I don't want to put Shippo through that if Onigumo really is his father's killer."

"Keh, give me five minutes with that bastard bandit and I'll get the truth out of him," Inuyasha suggested.

"I'm sure Onigumo would only just provoke you to the point where you'll kill him. Which I'm sure he wants," Kagome pointed out, knowing how much the bandit yearned for his death...among other unpleasant things. Kagome ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "And we might be wrong about this anyway...Right now, all I want to do is help Shippo," she said the last part while looking at the slumbering fox.

Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome, keeping his arms folded, "You're already doing a lot for him just by being his friend."

Kagome gave a small smile as she leaned over and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The emotional stress slowly surrounding her.

The half demon blushed lightly at the close contact, but didn't complain about it. Inuyasha wouldn't dare admit that he liked little touches of affection that Kagome began to show lately.

Needing a distraction, Inuyasha pulled his arms out of his sleeves and showed the flowers that Kagome dropped earlier. "Here," he said handing them to her.

Kagome lifted her head up, surprised by the gesture. "Th-thank you," she said lightly blushing as she accepted the flowers. No man had ever given her flowers before. Although they were originally from Mika, 'He went through the trouble of bringing them back to me,' Kagome thought flattered as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, but it was starting to get dark. Kagome sighed in disappointment that she had to go. 'Mama and Sango are expecting me back, but,' she lifted her head up to look over at Shippo.

"You have to go, don't you?" Inuyasha guessed what Kagome was thinking. She nodded yes, but he could see her inner struggle. "Go ahead. I've got him," he promised her.

Kagome gave another grateful smile and gripped Inuyasha's hand in appreciation. "You're just a big softy underneath that tough guy act, aren't you?"

Fully blushing, Inuyasha pulled his hand back turned his face away before snorted, "Keh, you wish."

Giving a small chuckle, Kagome got up, took one last look at Shippo, and then began her journey home. Dreading about telling her mother and brother the news.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

It's been several months since Onigumo came into Kikyo and Kagome's care, and Shippo moving in with Inuyasha.

Winter was finally here and snow began to cover the ground.

Still, Kagome made the mile journey to visit Inuyasha and Shippo as often as she could.

Today was no different.

But this time, Kagome had company on her journey.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Kagome asked Kikyo, whose face remained neutral.

"I told you, I'll tell you both at the same time. I don't want to repeat myself," replied Kikyo.

Her sister nodded as they both continued walking in the fresh fallen snow.

Kagome hesitantly glanced over at her sister and sighed.

Her sister has changed ever since Onigumo came into their lives, 'No...It was because of the Jewel,' Kagome corrected herself.

The Shikon no Tama was still continuously being pursued by both demon and humans alike.

Kikyo had fought every single one of them and rarely excepted Sango's aid in helping her. She performed her priestess duties without any vocal complaint but has become less emotional in doing so.

This made Kikyo's family worried.

Little by little, the family witnessed their beloved Kikyo's true self began to wither away.

"Kikyo," Kagome spoke hesitantly, "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

The priestess made no move to answer.

She couldn't

Kikyo can't speak about her inner struggles to anyone.

Including her sister.

It had been less than a year since she was entrusted with the Shikon no Tama.

And she was tired.

This task was a burden. One Kikyo thought she could bare, but quickly learned that she had been wrong.

Kagome had been right.

Kikyo did want all the things a normal woman was supposed to have. A man to love and a family of her own.

Her mother made that fact even more clear when she told her about Kagome's feelings.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 _Kikyo looked at her mother in disbelief as they carried their food they purchased back to their hut. "How can you be sure?"_

 _Kun-lun gave a knowing smile, "A mother knows her children. Whether if they feel troubled," there was a small hint in her voice that she was referring to Kikyo, "Or when they're happy."_

 _Kikyo was still unconvinced, "You said yourself that Kagome hasn't even voiced her real feelings yet."_

" _That's because she isn't aware of them herself," Kun-lun explained, "But sweetheart, I know love when I see it. The way Kagome speaks of Inuyasha and how she behaves after visiting him."_

" _Behaves?" Kikyo asked confused._

 _Kun-lun nodded, "The day dreaming, the loss of appetite, the way her face lights up whenever Inuyasha is mentioned. It's only a matter of time before Kagome realizes she's in love."_

 _The priestess gave a small look of concern, "And Inuyasha? What of his feelings?"_

 _Again, Kun-lun gave a knowing smile, "How can anyone not love our Kagome?"_

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kikyo kept her neutral mood at the thought. She tossed and turned in bed that night trying to figure out what to do.

If it was true and Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, then her sister's life would be miserable.

A half demon has no place in this world. And anyone associated with them would have an unhappy life.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked again, wanting her sister to answer.

The priestess gave a small smile, "I know, sister," she replied, finally answering Kagome's question.

The two young women walked until they found Inuyasha's hut.

Inuyasha and Shippo were both outside in the snow. From the looks of it, Inuyasha was teaching Shippo some fighting moves.

Kagome smiled at the sight, 'I'm glad they're both getting along.'

Kikyo wasn't as thrilled.

Smelling and hearing the two women, Inuyasha and Shippo made their way towards them.

"Kagome," Shippo cheered as he jumped on top of her shoulder, "Did you see me? Did you?"

She chuckled, "Yes I did. You're getting so strong Shippo, thanks to Inuyasha."

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered.

Kikyo was getting impatient and went ahead said why she came here, "I need your help, Inuyasha."

All eyes went to Kikyo in shock.

"With what?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I've been asked to purify a demon that came from the continent," Kikyo explained, "However, even for me and the demon slayer, we are no match for it. But if I had your assistance Inuyasha, I believe the purification will be successful."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. The half demon looked back at her asking with his gaze if this was a good idea. Kagome thought it over and nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha turned his eyes back to Kikyo and nodded, "Alright."

Kikyo gave a satisfied nod, "Then let us be off."

"You're going now?" Kagome asked surprised. 'Why so suddenly?'

"Is there a problem, sister?" Kikyo mildly challenged. A few moments later Kagome shook her head no. "Then Inuyasha and I shall go. And you and Kaede will look in on Onigumo."

The moment the bandits named left her lips, Inuyasha growled in irritation.

Kagome gave him a warning glance, before nodding to her sister in understanding.

Kikyo began walking away, wanting to leave for their destination quickly.

Inuyasha lingered behind to speak with Kagome.

"Please look out for her," Kagome pleaded with him.

Inuyasha nodded, 'She didn't even have to ask,' he thought to himself. "Keh, you don't worry about us. Just make sure that bandit keeps his trap shut."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll protect Kagome while you're gone," Shippo swore, hitting his closed fist to his chest to show how strong he'd become.

The half demon smirked, "Good. She needs it."

"Hey," Kagome protested, "I don't get in trouble all the time."

"Only because I'm there to bail you out," Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome gave a growl in frustration but couldn't think of a good come back. 'He has been there for me all this time.'

Shippo snickered at their bickering.

While Kikyo watched them intently.

"We'll be back before you know it, stupid," Inuyasha said while walking away. He didn't say it menacingly and wasn't trying to hurt her feelings like he had in the past. Instead it was his way of telling her, 'I'll come back.'

Kagome gave a small smile, "You better, jerk," she replied, also in a non-angry way. It was her own way of saying, 'Please be careful.'

As Inuyasha and Kikyo began their journey, a demon spider slid down on his web and watched the scene with interest.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Later that day, as promised, Kagome and Kaede went to tend Onigumo.

Shippo stood watch outside just in case anyone from the village or a demon found the cave.

Onigumo voiced his obvious disappointment that Kikyo was gone.

After Kagome fed the bandit, she and Kaede went through the process of tending to his injuries.

"My...lady," Onigumo muttered, having trouble speaking.

"Her name is Kagome," Kaede cautioned him. Not liking the way the bandit spoke to his sister.

Kagome turned to the bandit, "Are you still in pain?"

"No more...than usual," he mildly assured. It was a few more moments until he spoke again, "I have heard...That Lady Kikyo...possesses...The Shikon...Jewel."

Both girls immediately paused in their work. Kagome cursed under breath. She should have known that a bandit like him had heard of the Jewel. "What do you know about it?" Kagome asked him firmly.

Onigumo gave what resembled a maniacal chuckle, "All who are...wicked...know of it...And peruse it."

"Does that include you?" Kaede asked him.

"Yes," he admitted, "In my...understanding...The more evil...the Jewel absorbs...the more...beautiful it becomes."

Kagome didn't like the bandit knowing this. Not many people had that much knowledge about the Jewel. It was unlikely for a low life bandit to have such specific information. 'What does that mean?' Kagome wondered.

Kaede began to pack their healing supplies, "Our sister has the Jewel under control. It won't be corrupted."

"Kaede," Kagome silenced her sister, "Don't encourage him."

Onigumo chuckled darkly, "Kikyo is...self-riotous...For once...I would love...to see her...apprehensive and frightened...That would...please me...greatly."

Having heard enough, Kagome gathered their supplies and grabbed a hold of Kaede's arm. "We're leaving," she told the bandit harshly.

Kagome stormed out of the cave with Kaede in tow. Onigumo chuckled as they fled from him.

In the darkness of the cave, the red eyes of the demon spider glowed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Shippo quickly caught up to the girls after they left the cave, "Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked, sensing her distress.

The young woman stopped to let her sister go and looked down to her. "Kaede, has Onigumo spoke like this before?" she asked curiously.

Kaede hesitated to answer, "Only when sister Kikyo is not around."

Kagome turned to the cave and looked at it cautiously. "We have to tell Kikyo and Inuyasha what happened," she told the children, "Onigumo may be more dangerous than we thought."

 **It looks like Onigumo and a plotting spider are showing their true colors. What will this mean for Inuyasha and Kagome? I mean I know what it means, but what do you guys think? Next time: Kagome gets upset (shocker). Inuyasha gets confused (big shocker). A familiar charter emerges (also shocking). And a villain is born (...still shocked).**

 **Till Then My Readers**


	5. Inner Revelations

I'm Yours

 **To My Reviewers:**

 **FuedalWarrior (Guest): I hear ya. But Kikyo, at least how I see her, is much more cunning when it comes to manipulating people to get what she wants done.**

 **Aggie12: Ha ha, well here you go. (Prepared to be shocked)**

 **xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo: Wait no more my reader/writer friend. Hope you enjoy.**

 **NekoxUsa: *insert evil plotting smile here* What indeed.**

 **ivanacindy: Your absolutely right. At least that's my understating from what I've seen in the anime and read in the manga.**

 **S-chan08: Wow, thank you for saying that.**

 **northernlion196: I can't say that I hate Kikyo or that she's evil. (At least in this fic anyway) But to me, she's selfish and a tad manipulative which makes it difficult to like her. But I'll do my best to make sure to do my best with Kikyo and keep all my readers happy.**

 **A huge shout out to my reviewers and a super special awesome thank you to: Unicornblossem13, MusicNoteMagic, subreaper01, Sweet Inu Girl, LaBunny32, .927, Hunter XZ, S-chan08, Akemi Morishige, Compucles,** **northernlion196,** **Raina King, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS and all my other readers I wouldn't be able to do this without any of you.**

 **Now let's get this show on the road.**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me...Even though I wish I did. (Where's the Shikon no Tama when you need it?) Anyway, no suing.

Chapter Five: Inner Revelations

Kagome sighed for the tenth time today.

From worry and annoyance.

Her worries were because of Onigumo's words and intentions.

But her annoyance was from something else entirely.

When Kagome returned with Kaede and Shippo from Onigumo's cave, Sango had asked where Kikyo had been all day. After telling the slayer about Kikyo's whereabouts, Sango confessed to never hearing about a demon needing to be slain.

'Kikyo what is going on with you lately?' she wondered. The whole point of Sango being here was to aid Kikyo in protecting the Jewel. 'So why isn't she taking it? And why did she want to be alone with Inuyasha?'

Before she could contemplate her concerns any further, Kagome saw Kikyo and Inuyasha returning from their trip.

All the annoyance that Kagome had felt before had vanished and were replaced with relief once she saw that her sister and friend had returned unharmed. She was also happy that the demon slaying was successful, otherwise they wouldn't be here.

However, her worries over the bandit still remained.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked concerned, noticing her sister's mood. "What's wrong?

Kagome hesitated before she told both of them what had happened with Onigumo in their absence.

When she was finished, Inuyasha growled in frustration. "I knew it! I knew that bastard would be trouble!" he barked.

Kikyo gave a warning gaze to the half demon, "Be careful Inuyasha. The village may hear us."

"Who the hell cares if they do?" Inuyasha yelled at her, "You heard what Kagome said! This bandit wants the Jewel and wants to do God knows what to you!"

"Do not judge him," Kikyo urged, "He deserves pity. Onigumo will never move from that spot again. What harm can he possibly do?"

Kagome frowned as her sister walked away in anger. She wished Kikyo would understand their worries. 'If Onigumo wasn't injured, would she still be so forgiving?' Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha snorted once Kikyo was out of ear shot, "I don't trust that bastard."

"Neither do I," Kagome said in agreement. "I already told our mother what he had said. She's forbidden Souta and Kaede from tending to him or be near the cave again."

Inuyasha nodded, satisfied with the decision. At least her younger siblings would be out of harm's way. "And you?" he asked her, "You're staying away from him too, aren't you?" Kagome gave him a guilty look, which was obviously a no. "Damn it, Kagome! Will you think about yourself for once!?"

"I don't want Onigumo alone with my sister," she explained her reasoning, "He has a wicked soul and wants to corrupt Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha gave a growl in frustration, "Damn it all! None of this would be an issue if you and Kikyo would just give me the stupid Jewel!"

Kagome's body froze as her eyes widened in disbelief. 'He...he still wants to become a full demon?" she asked to herself, too afraid to speak it out loud.

Over the past month, Inuyasha never brought up his desire for the Jewel. Kagome had assumed that he didn't want it anymore. 'Wishful thinking I suppose,' she thought in disappointment, which was defiantly shown on her face.

Inuyasha saw the distraught look on her face and raised a brow in confusion, "What's up with you?" Kagome didn't answer, which made Inuyasha more irritated. "Come on spit it out, stupid," he pressed her.

Kagome shook her head as her gaze remained on the ground, "Nothing...I just thought that," she started to say but suddenly stopped.

Inuyasha sent her a small glare, "Thought what?" he demanded to know.

"I just...like you this way," Kagome gestured to his half demon form, "That's all."

Inuyasha's glaring vanished and was soon replaced with bewilderment. 'She,' he couldn't even baffle the thought. No one had ever said that to him before.

Someone accepting him as a half demon was impossible.

Then again, Kagome wasn't just anyone.

The thought of her liking him in his half demon form made him a little embarrassed, and Inuyasha tried to hide it, "Keh, shut up. I'm gonna become a full fledge demon. That isn't going to change," he said using all the strength in his voice to sound convincing.

Kagome frowned, and before she knew it, a few tears went down her face.

Inuyasha immediately began to panic at the smell of her tears. He never could handle crying women. "Kagome what's with the crying?" he asked a little panicked.

Instead of answering him, Kagome ran back into the village, heading towards her families hut.

Inuyasha wanted to reach out and stop her, but he remained frozen in place. Still trying to understand what had just happened.

Kagome kept running. Not caring about the people she was bumping into in the process.

She couldn't bear to hear anymore of Inuyasha's plans of becoming a full demon.

The Shikon no Tama corrupts souls.

'Doesn't Inuyasha realize that if he uses the Jewel for that purpose, he may not be himself anymore...He wouldn't be 'my' Inuyasha anymore,' Kagome thought upset.

So upset that she didn't even notice that she had just called Inuyasha hers.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A few weeks later the snow had melted and spring time had begun.

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha in that time.

Still too afraid to face him.

Shippo would come down to the village to spend time with her. The kit would often ask when she was coming back to Inuyasha's place, but she would only answer with 'soon.'

Today Kagome was walking with Sango around the village.

Sango could tell that Kagome's mood was defiantly troubled and desperately wanted to help her. "Kagome, what's going on?" wanting to know what had her best friend so distraught. "You've been really depressed lately."

Making sure not to be overheard, Kagome told Sango about what Inuyasha had said and what brought up the subject, knowing that Sango would keep Onigumo a secret.

Sango listened intently and looked at her best friend in confusion. "Kagome, you said that Inuyasha had wanted to be a full demon since the beginning," she remind Kagome, who was holding and petting Kirara in comfort.

"I know," Kagome acknowledge half-heartedly, "I just wanted...I had hoped that he would change his mind." In all honesty, she knew she was over reacting. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't have changed his mind just because she wished it. 'I can't control Inuyasha's life,' she thought to herself.

Sango looked at her friend with mild suspicion before a sudden thought crossed her mind. 'Could she be,' the slayer fathomed before her eyes widened in realization. "Kagome do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked her.

Kilala looked up at the young woman holding her, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Of course I do," Kagome responded making the slayer and demon cats widen in surprise, "He's my friend," she finished her sentence.

Sango smacked her forehead at her friend's obliviousness, while Kilala shook her head in disappointment.

"That's not what I meant," Sango retorted as she brought her hand down to ask her next question. "Kagome, do you not want Inuyasha to change... because you're in love with him?" she questioned her straight out.

Kagome froze mid step, while Sango's question continuously echoed in her mind.

Love.

Kagome cared for Inuyasha of course but...love?

Wouldn't she have known if she was in love?

Slowly, Kagome's mind began flowing with memories of her and Inuyasha over the past year.

She began to notice her heart started to beat faster on certain recollections.

When her and Inuyasha first met.

When he carried her home after twisting her ankle.

The look on Inuyasha's face when she gave him her father's hut.

The way Kagome felt when he gave her his mother's rouge.

And then there were the moments when the two of them were alone together.

As if the outside world didn't exist.

And that was fine...because they had each other.

Kagome's face flushed, 'Is it true?' she asked herself, 'Do I love Inuyasha?'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Inuyasha laid on top of the roof of his hut, contemplating on what Kagome had said to him weeks ago. His ego had gotten the better of him and he ended up getting defensive towards her.

It was hard for him to admit, but over the past few months he'd completely forgotten about his desire to be a full demon.

'When the hell did that happen?' Inuyasha cursed himself, having lost focus on his reason for staying in this stupid village.

His mind suddenly drifted to Kagome.

'That's a lie,' he finally admitted to himself, 'I know the reason...Is because of her.'

That fact became clearer when Kikyo had spoken to him on their journey home.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

 _After the village had paid for Kikyo's services, she and Inuyasha began their journey home. Their trip to the village to slay the demon had been a quiet one. Which both parties silently appreciated._

 _However, Kikyo needed to make her suspicions known, but knew she had to tread carefully. "This is the first time in a while that we've spoken."_

" _Feh," Inuyasha responded, nonchalantly, "We're not exactly buddy buddy. Probably wouldn't even talk to you at all if it wasn't for Kagome."_

 _Kikyo gave a small amused chuckle, being used to Inuyasha's attitude. "I see...You and Kagome seemed to have grown close of late," she stated causing the hanyou to shrug. "Tell me Inuyasha, what are your feelings for my sister?"_

 _Inuyasha was stumped by the random question. "Wh-what," he asked with his face fully flushed._

 _Something that didn't escape Kikyo's notice._

" _You care for my sister that much is certain. But do you have strong feelings for Kagome?" she asked him more directly._

 _Inuyasha's head shook at the thought of him and Kagome together. Mainly because he wouldn't dare thought of putting Kagome's good name through that kind of taint. "Keh, as if I would have feelings for her like 'that.' She's just a stupid girl," he said trying to sound convincing._

 _Kikyo could see the half demon was obviously lying. It appeared her mother had been right after all._

 _Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kagome._

 _The priestess worries were now nerving._

 _Kikyo wanted her sister to be happy._

 _Truly she did._

 _But was it so wrong to be concerned for her sister because of the man she had chosen to love._

 _Kikyo couldn't bear the thought of the life Kagome would lead by being with Inuyasha._

 _The hatred._

 _The threats_

 _The killing attempts._

 _Kikyo wouldn't, no couldn't, allow them to be together...Not while Inuyasha was a half demon._

' _If Kagome truly wants to be with him, then something must change,' she plotted to herself._

" _Indeed," Kikyo nodded to Inuyasha's earlier response. "Well then, I guess I have nothing to worry about, since Kagome wouldn't have been able to handle it anyway."_

 _Inuyasha's ear twitched at the priestess tone, "Handle what?"_

" _Being the wife of a half demon, of course," Kikyo answered. Inuyasha's demon dog ear twitched at the word 'wife.' The priestess hid an inner smile, knowing that the half demon was truly listening to her. "It would have been a cruel fate to bestow on her. The shunning and hatred from all humans. The rage and killing attempts from demons...Kagome's life would be an unhappy one with a half demon in the name of love."_

 _Inuyasha's gaze turned downward, his eyes hidden with his bangs. 'The thought of Kagome living a life where any day could be her last just for,' he shook his head of the thought. 'No Kagome should find happiness...It's what she deserves.' Inuyasha didn't respond for a full minute before speaking again, "Yes, it would be."_

 _Kikyo sighed, "It's a shame that Kagome isn't already in love with a human," she stated, "Or with a half demon that chose to be one," Kikyo said specifically for him_

 _Inuyasha's gaze turned to the priestess in full attention, "What do you mean by choose? How?"_

" _With the Shikon no Tama of course," Kikyo replied._

 _Without even noticing, Inuyasha's heart began to pound with anticipation, "Is that-Is that really possible?"_

 _Kikyo gave a small unamused chuckle, "Inuyasha, the Jewel could turn you into a full demon if you wished. Why wouldn't it work the other way around...However, the half demon must make the choice for himself, if he truly was in love with a human."_

 _Inuyasha would have commented on the subject if Kagome hadn't intervened when they arrived back at his hut, saying that she had something important to tell them._

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Inuyasha's mind began to race from the memory.

Him...becoming a human?

Not once did he even consider that a possibility.

Inuyasha already had to endure being human once a month.

But being 'only' human for the rest of his life.

Could he handle that?

Ever since he was born, Inuyasha had always thought of his human nights as a curse.

But...that doesn't mean it didn't have its benefits.

While he was human, Inuyasha was overwhelmed with strong emotions.

Both good and bad.

The bad emotions were sometimes unbearable. However, the good ones definitely made up for it.

Inuyasha remembered when he was younger how he would curl up with his mother on his human nights. Surrounded by their love as mother and child.

He had felt safe, wanted and loved.

It was a very fond memory.

One he wouldn't mind experiencing again.

This time with someone he cared for.

Or dare he think, someone he loved and who loved him in return.

Inuyasha paused in his thoughts, 'But does Kagome even feel that way about me?' he wondered before he hopped off his roof to go and find her.

Inuyasha needed to see her.

He needed to know.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Kagome?" Sango asked, concerned by her friends silence.

Kagome shook her head, releasing herself from her thoughts.

Sango gave a distraught look when she noticed her best friend's face. "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kagome wiped the tear she didn't even notice fall down her face.

It wasn't a tear from sadness.

It was from an overwhelming feeling that Kagome didn't even know she had.

"I'm fine Sango," Kagome said, smiling widely at her epiphany, "I'm more than fine now. Oh Sango, thank you so much!" She embraced her best friend in gratitude for helping her discover her feelings.

Kilala jumped onto her master's shoulder before being crushed by Kagome's death gripping hug.

The slayer gasped in surprise by the sudden embrace, but quickly hugged her friend back. Sango was happy that her friend had found love. Despite Inuyasha being a half demon, she knew that he would protect Kagome with his life. Sango knew how strong he was, having sppared with him a few times, and Kagome needed protection even if she wasn't aware of it yet.

Kagome wasn't just blind about her feelings.

She was blind to how much her spiritual power had grown over the past year.

Even for a mere human, Sango had enough training to sense how strong Kagome had become.

And more importantly, so could demons.

There used to be a lot of demons in the area whenever Kagome and Sango walked around the boarder of the village. Now, they wouldn't dare get close in fear of being purified.

At first, the slayer thought that her best friend had been training in secret but since Kagome was so unaware of the transformation, it had to have been something else.

'Does it have to do with Inuyasha?' Sango wondered, 'Is her feelings for him making her holy powers stronger?'

The slayer was brought out of her thoughts when two young village women past by them in the street. Both of them blushing and giggling to one another.

Kagome raised a brow, "What's going on?" she asked one of the women, knowing that their behavior was unusual.

One of the women stopped giggling long enough to answer, "We just had our fortunes read," she admitted.

"Read by whom?" asked Sango.

"By a monk who arrived in the village this morning," the other woman answered with a blush still on her face. "He told me I'd live a long life and will bare many children."

Kagome and Sango looked at one another in confusion. Both failing to realize what was so embarrassing about their fortune.

"The young monk said he'd help us fulfill our destiny's tonight if we wished," one of the women explained, before giggling like a fool.

Sango and Kagome's jaws dropped in shock at what the monk had implied.

This monk had basically asked if these women would bare his children.

"Aren't monks were supposed to take a vow of chastity?" Sango asked completely baffled, as the two village girls walked away still giggling to one another.

"I thought so too," Kagome answered, giving an unamused laugh. "Perhaps this monk isn't as 'strict' about that vow."

The slayer shook her head, "Sounds like a lecher," she muttered as she continued to walk, causing Kagome to give a real chuckle and follow her.

That's when the young women saw it.

The line of giggling young women. All waiting to speak with the young traveling monk. One look at the monks face and Kagome could see why the village girls were so smitten. 'He's pretty handsome.'

Kagome and Sango walked a little closer to hear what the monk was saying as he read the palm of another young woman.

"Oh my," the monk said as he looked at the random woman's palm. "It appears your love life will be very fruitful indeed. But you must act quickly," he warned her before giving a sly grin, "Very quickly," he urged by rubbing her hand affectionately.

The young girl chuckled and blushed at the monk's action.

Sango rolled her eyes as she witnessed the action, "Unbelievable," she said in disbelief, "How can women fall for that."

Kagome shrugged but didn't think much of the matter. This isn't the first monk to stray from 'the path' and he probably wouldn't be the last either.

"Come on, let's go," Sango urged, wanting to get away from the other women's obvious swooning.

Kilala meowed as her master behaved slightly out of character.

Having heard Sango's words, the monk turned his gaze and caught a glimpse at the two young women leaving.

The monk froze.

Out of all the young women he saw today, and that he's wooed in the past, they were definitely the most attractive. Especially the woman in the pink yukata and long green skirt. 'What a beauty,' the monk named Miroku thought before he realized something, 'Wait are they leaving?'

It was rare for women to just pass by him, especially when he tried to act charming.

Without even realizing it, Miroku abandoned his spot and began to follow the two women. Causing many of the other young village women to shout in protest.

But Miroku didn't care.

He needed to meet them.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kikyo wandered around the cherry blossom trees. Searching for any signs of trouble.

However, her mind kept on wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long to come to a decision. It made the priestess wonder if she should even consider having the half demon be with her sister.

Kikyo was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was watching her.

"What a lovely sight," stated the evil priestess Tsubaki. "However, if you were to remain underneath the cherry blossoms you'll go insane."

Kikyo turned to the vile woman with hatred. She knew that Tsubaki was up to no good since she had a serpent demon wrapped around her body, ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

"Tell me Kikyo," Tsubaki said smirking, "Is it the trees that are changing you? Because you look like a completely different person since the last time I saw you."

Kikyo glared the priestess not wanting to dignify the evil woman with a response.

"And what of your pathetically weak powers?" Tsubaki continued, "Specters and demons are having a hay day. All of them breaking through your barrier."

The guardian of the jewel looked around at the weak demons passing by her. Of course she saw them. But she knew they were no real threat.

The true threat was the woman holding the demon snake.

"I see," Kikyo finally spoke, "It's been you that's been unleashing the demons around me and my family."

Tsubaki gave an amused chuckle, not bothering to deny what she had been doing.

When Tsubaki had learned that Kikyo was going to be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, she became enraged with jealousy. 'I'm better than Kikyo. I refuse to be second best,' Tsubaki thought menacingly. "I warned you Kikyo. I warned you to not let your heart fall in love. And now look at you," Tsubaki taunted.

Kikyo gave a questioning glance. Apparently Tsubaki hadn't been paying much attention. 'I'm not in love with anyone.'

Tsubaki offered her hand to Kikyo, "Give me the Shikon Jewel. I shall purify it in your place."

Kikyo gave an unamused chuckle, "You don't have the power to do that, Tsubaki. Leave now," she warned.

Instead of heading the warning, Tsubaki threw her demon snake at Kikyo. The snake had been imbedded with a curse that will ruin ones outer beauty. It seemed a fit punishment in Tsubaki's eyes. "Prepare yourself Kikyo."

Kikyo looked at the demon without one hint of fear. She channeled her powers into her trusted long bow and used it to block the snake demon's attack. Kikyo could have disintegrated the demon right then and there. But the thought of Tsubaki had done, sending those countless demons after her, going after her siblings, she could not let the vile woman go unpunished.

Forcing her power outward, Kikyo used it to redirect Tsubaki's curse right back at her.

Not expecting the retaliation, Tsubaki absorbed the snake demon's curse. She screamed in pain at the surprise attack and fell to the ground. Her right eye started to be covered in ugly violet serpent scales. "Damn you!" Tsubaki swore in hatred.

"Leave now and I will spare your life," Kikyo warned the evil priestess.

Tsubaki lifted her now wounded form off the ground, "This isn't over!"

Kikyo made no gesture of hearing the woman. She knew that they were empty threats.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a familiar demon spider watched the scene with interest before coming to a decision.

'The time has come.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Onigumo laid motionless in his lonely cave. Letting his mind wander to his malice thoughts towards Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel.

If his damn body wasn't so wounded, he'd have taken the maiden and the Jewel for himself.

With Kikyo and the Jewel, nothing would stand in his way again.

"Onigumo," hissed a demonic voice.

The bandit's one good eye opened. At first the man was frightened, thinking that a former bandit member was there to finally kill him.

Onigumo's eye wandered until he found the source of the voice.

A spider demon had crawled on top of the bandit's chest.

Seeing the demon made Onigumo feel relieved.

Would this creature be his salvation into the afterlife?

"Onigumo," the spider spoke again, "Your evil thoughts have brought us here."

"Us?" the bandit questioned before he looked around the cave and gasped at what he saw.

Onigumo was surrounded by blood thirsty demons.

"Tell us Onigumo," the spider continued, "What is it that you desire?"

The bandit didn't need to think about what he wanted, "I must...possess my...former ability...Then the Shikon Jewel...would be mine...and the...lovely maiden Kikyo."

The spider smirked, "Done. And in exchange, we shall take your soul."

The demons waited in anticipation.

Onigumo gave a sinister chuckle as the demons came for him. He knew his soul was dark and rotten to the core. But even so, the demons still want its value.

These demons would give Onigumo the strength he needed to get exactly what he wanted.

The Shikon Jewel and Kikyo.

"Come demons...Devour me!" Onigumo ordered.

The demons began to devour Onigumo's body in a ravenous passion.

Little by little, the bandit could feel his strength returning to him.

He could even move his legs.

Yes, he could tell that his new body will be magnificent.

No one would be able to stand in his way.

...Or so he thought.

The demon spider suddenly attacked Onigumo's conscious and sealed him in a dark place in his mind, "Farwell, Onigumo," the spider hissed in satisfaction.

The bandit screamed in his mind as he was locked away.

Slowly, the demons finished constructing a new body. The spider demons conscious now resided in the former human's form. He looked down, relishing his new body, and felt the new demonic power that rushed through his veins.

He felt stronger.

He felt invincible.

And with the Shikon Jewel, nothing could stand in his way.

The demon smirked sinisterly.

Today, Onigumo was no more.

Today, the demon Naraku was born.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Sango was the first to notice that the monk had been following them.

Kagome turned and looked at the monk, who smiled in greeting, and turned back at Sango to see what they should do.

In irritation, the slayer turned and faced the monk, "Can we help you, monk?" she said, over emphasizing his title. Kagome stopped and turned as well, waiting for the monk to answer.

Miroku was unaffected by her tone and simply smiled, "My apologize ladies. Your beauty was just so mesmerizing, I couldn't help but follow you."

His compliment caused Sango to blush ever so slightly. No man had ever complimented her about her looks before.

Kagome raised a brow, not as easily swayed by the monk's words. "You're pretty flirtatious for a monk," she pointed out.

"Ah but it would be an insult for all men not to address lovely women such as yourselves," Miroku retorted back.

Sango forced away her blush and tried to keep her face stern, "From the looks of that line back there, I'd say you stay true to your statement."

Miroku gave an unamused laugh and rubbed the back of his head in light embarrassment, "Yes well, a man does need to make a living." His gaze turned to Kagome, "Tell me my lady, are you the priestess of this village?" he asked, having sensed her holy powers a few moments ago.

Kagome shook her head, confused by his question, "No. That would be my sister, Kikyo. She's patrolling the border at the moment."

Miroku raised a brow, "Oh I see. Well I must say, from what I can sense, your training with your sister is progressing well."

Sango glanced over to her friend, 'So he could sense it too,' she thought concerning her suspicions.

This made Kagome more baffled, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, umm," she realized that she didn't know the monks name.

"Miroku, my lady," the monk introduced himself as he lifted her hand into his own, "It's an honor to make your acquaintance," he said before brushing his lips at the back of her hand.

Kagome smiled at the kind gesture.

Then she felt it.

Somehow the monks other hand had sneaked around her body and used it to grope her butt.

Several times.

Kagome yelped and was prepared to slap Miroku's face.

But someone's fist hit the monk first, causing Miroku to collapse to the ground in surprise.

"Hands off priest!" Inuyasha growled in anger. The hanyou couldn't believe that Kagome allowed the monk to get that close to her. And the moment he saw that bastards hand touch her where he shouldn't, Inuyasha saw red.

Miroku lifted himself off the ground and rubbed his now sore cheek. "I'm a monk, not a priest."

"Whatever!" Inuyasha snarled, "Don't you ever lay a hand on Kagome again! You hear!" he harshly warned.

Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise that Inuyasha appeared so suddenly. Then she blushed at his protectiveness towards her. "Inuyasha," she said with her heart pounding quickly.

Not being able to be around the monk any longer, Inuyasha lifted Kagome up bridal style and carried her away.

Leaving an amused demon slayer, a chuckling demon cat, and baffled monk.

"Will that half demon harm her?" Miroku asked in concern, still rubbing his sore cheek.

Sango shook her head no, "I think he'd die before intentionally harming her," she informed him, which made the monk raise a brow. "You however might want to think twice before doing 'that' again, monk."

He glanced over and gave a polite bow, "I told you, my name is Miroku."

The demon slayer shrugged before looking at his cheek, "You should probably tend to that," she gestured to his face.

Miroku's flirtatious smile quickly returned, "Indeed. Care to accompany me, my lady," he asked while attempting to wrap his arm around Sango's waist and squeeze her rump.

Sango rolled her eyes at the attempt, 'Didn't he learn his lesson with Kagome?' she thought briefly before she quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

Miroku yelped in surprise.

"If you don't want both sides of your face to match, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," Sango warned him.

"Yes ma'am," the monk agreed quickly, before the slayer let his arm go. Miroku turned to the woman beside him, completely fascinated by how she was able to subdue him.

Miroku may have been a flirt but he was still a fully trained monk who appreciated strength when he saw it. 'This woman different,' he thought looking at her up and down, 'But in a very good way.'

Sango felt a little violated by the way the monk was looking at her, "Stop that."

Miroku ceased his movement and looked at her impressed, "May I ask for your name, my lady?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance began to walk away, "That doesn't concern you."

"Oh it concerns me greatly," Miroku said in disagreement as he caught up with her and blocked her path, "Please, I must know."

Sighing in irritation, she stood proudly and gave a stern look, "My name is Sango."

Miroku smiled satisfied, "A pretty name for a stunning women."

"Oh brother," Sango muttered unamused, but felt a little bad that the monk faced Inuyasha wrath. "Look if you don't want your cheek to swell, follow me."

Miroku bowed his head in gratitude, "As you wish, my dear Sango."

The slayer gave a small blush before walking away, encouraging the monk to follow her. Miroku gave a triumphant smirk, finding Sango's embarrassment adorable.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Hold on, Inuyasha," Kagome begged as the hanyou continued to run them through the forest.

Inuyasha had remained silent, far too angry about what had happened to speak.

He didn't stop running until they reached his favorite tree in the forest. The Sacred Tree, which supposedly held mystical properties. Kagome had once told him that the tree helps calm people's minds, but right now it wasn't working on him. "Who the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded to know as he placed Kagome on her feet.

"Miroku?" Kagome retorted confused on why Inuyasha was still so angry, "He's a traveling monk. That was the first time I've spoken with him."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms into his sleeves, "Looked like you've known him longer from the way you allowed him to touch you like that."

Kagome's mouth dropped in shock, "Excuse me," she said offended, "It's not like I asked him to grope me!"

"Keh," Inuyasha snarled and turned his face away from her. He knew that Kagome didn't like what the monk did, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be mad that it had happened.

Kagome was confused on why Inuyasha was blaming her for the incident. She could hear him muttering about the 'stupid monk' and 'touching her like he knows her.' That's when it hit her, "Inuyasha don't tell me you were...Were you actually jealous of Miroku?" she hesitantly asked him.

Inuyasha's face turned back to her and looked at her defensively, "Hell no!" he snapped at her, "Why would I be jealous of that lecherous monk?"

Kagome was surprisingly unaffected by his yelling. In fact, she was a little happy that Inuyasha was acting so protective of her. "Okay," she said calmingly with a smile and grabbed his hand in assurance. "Thank you for what you did...And just so you know, you don't have any reason to be jealous. Men like Miroku aren't exactly my type."

Inuyasha relaxed a little by Kagome's words and touch. He remained silent for a few moments before giving a satisfied nod.

Taking that as an okay, Kagome sat on the roots of the Sacred Tree and encouraged Inuyasha to sit next to her. The half demon sat down and allowed the young woman to rest her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha gulped silently at the closeness and turned his head slightly to inhale Kagome's scent through his nose.

She had always smelt nice to him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Inuyasha gave her a small nudge, "So, uhh, what is exactly is your type?" he asked her. The hanyou immediately began cursing himself, wondering what on earth possessed him to ask that question. 'I just want to know if the type of person she wants will be worthy enough for her,' he thought to himself.

It took everything Kagome not to say 'you' as her answer. 'That's way to forward,' she thought, 'I need to be more subtle.' Kagome lifted herself off Inuyasha's shoulder, and tried to think of the best answer.

"My type is," Kagome began, causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch. "Is someone I know who will catch me when I fall. Someone who will stand by my side and won't run away at the first sign of trouble. Instead, we'll face our problems together...He'll understand that we may fight sometimes, but our hearts will still belong to each other. And that we'll never hate one another, even if we don't agree." Kagome turned her face to look intently into Inuyasha's eyes. He gazed back at her, urging her to continue. "He wouldn't try to constantly please me by trying to give me what he 'thinks' I deserve. If he gives me a gift, it'll be something from the heart and will have a special meaning for him and me...I want someone who I'm comfortable sharing my pain with, and will be contented to do the same with me."

Inuyasha wanted to say something but knew that Kagome wasn't done yet.

"But most of all...I want someone to love me for who I am and wouldn't want to change any part of me...Not for anything," she finished, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Hoping he would understand her hidden meaning.

Kagome's words made Inuyasha's heart flutter.

Everything she had said was exactly what he wanted too...Everything that Kagome already was.

'No,' Inuyasha stopped himself, 'Not like this...Not when I'm a lousy half demon.'

Inuyasha pulled his hand back from hers and folded his arms into his sleeves.

Kagome gave a look of disappointment.

He didn't understand her hidden message after all.

'Maybe I should just tell him,' she thought, trying to gather her courage.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hesitantly said his name.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her.

That's when something struck his demonic senses.

"Inuyasha," she said again, feeling more courageous, "I...I think I."

Suddenly, Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand to silence her.

Kagome's anger flared after he did so. Here she was trying to confess her feelings to him and he just interrupts her like that. 'Why you,' she thought lividly.

Suddenly she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't looking at her at all.

He was looking...no glaring, at the treetops.

Kagome removed his hand and looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?" she asked, not liking his silence.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, "Can't you feel it?"

Kagome looked in the direction Inuyasha was staring. Her holy powers being unintentionally tapped.

Suddenly, the hair on Kagome's arms immediately stood on end when she sensed what was coming.

Demons.

Lots of them.

"Inuyasha they're," Kagome said in alarm.

"Yea," he interrupted already knowing, "They're heading towards the village.

Neither of them had to ask the reason why so many demons were coming.

The answer was obvious.

These demons were after the Shikon no Tama.

 **Noooo! So close! Stupid demon attack! Stupid Naraku! Sorry readers, it looks like you have to wait a little longer for our favorite pair to confess. But hey, at least our favorite pervert was finally introduced. And unfortunately the villain we all love to hate. So what do you think? Next Time: Demons attacking. People fighting. Tough decisions. Drama...You know, all that fun stuff.**

 **Till Then My Readers**


	6. Everything Changes

I'm Yours

 **A big thank you hug to northernlion196,** **NekoxUsa, Guest, FuedalWarrior (Guest), ivanacindy, Layla347, Kiraandthatisall, IceMageNinjaTalia and Allytsuki for your reviews. And even more thank you hugs for Vexel, Lanya104, xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx, AnimeFreakzoid911, Layla347, XxXxLoveTheGamexXxX, Gottagetthebooty,** **kairigurl08, Mikohanyougirl, VintageRose503, IceMageNinjaTalia and Allytsuki for favorite/following my fic.**

 **Now that that's done, take a seat and relax. The show's about to start XD**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. So...yeah no suing please.

Chapter Six: Everything Changes

Kaede took a deep breath as she fired the arrow from her bow at a nearby tree.

Kikyo nodded at her little sister impressed, "You're doing very well Kaede."

The little priestess in training smiled with pride.

"Now, I'll teach you the Arrow of Sealing," Kikyo told.

"What's that?" Kaede asked in interest.

Kikyo simply demonstrated the technique by borrowing her sister's bow and arrow. The priestess tapped into a little of her holy power, making a small curse surround the arrow before she fired at a nearby tree.

"What happens when it hits a demon?" Kaede asked her sister.

"They will fall into an eternal sleep," Kikyo explained, "You see Kaede. There are some demons that are so strong that they cannot be purified." Kaede looked a little frightened by the thought, before her sister gave a reassuring look. "However, that does not mean that the demon cannot be subdued. With the Arrow of Sealing, a demon will not awaken unless the one who shot the arrow deeply wishes for the demon to revive."

Kaede nodded in understanding. She looked at her bow and arrows before looking back up at her sister, "Kikyo, why didn't you purify Inuyasha when you first met him?"

Kikyo sighed, "Because Kagome asked me not to."

"Still," Kaede said confused, "I thought you said all demons were bad...But Inuyasha seems alright. And Kilala and Shippo are nice too...Doesn't that mean that some demons are good?"

Kikyo didn't know how to answer her.

Suddenly, the sound of growling hit both their ears.

Kikyo turned and gasped in horror at the amount of demons heading towards the village.

"Sister Kikyo," Kaede said frightened.

"Let's go Kaede," Kikyo ordered her sister as they ran back to the village. 'How?' Kikyo cursed herself, 'How did I not notice such a strong demonic aura?'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Naraku chuckled as he summoned the demons of the area to him and ordered them to attack the village.

"Kill them all," he ordered, "Then the Jewel will be yours for the taking."

The demons nodded and left to carry out their order.

Naraku gave a sinister smirk, 'Foolish weak demons,' he thought in inner delight.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome was filled with worry as Inuyasha carried her on his back, "We have to hurry."

"I know!" he yelled in frustration. He could already smell that the demons were gaining on them.

A few moments later they both made it to the village.

"Everyone!" Kagome yelled at the village, "Take cover! Demons are coming!"

The villagers immediately began to scramble in a panic.

Sango, having heard Kagome's warning from her temporary hut, looked at her cat demon companion. "Let's go Kilala."

Kilala meowed before transforming into her true demon form.

Sango quickly changed and grab her weapons.

Miroku, who was ready to depart the village, also heard the warning and ran back to help.

Inuyasha turned, "They're here!" he warned Kagome.

Kagome looked at the sky in horror as a sea of demons were flying in the sky. "Inuyasha, I have to find my family."

The hanyou nodded in understanding, "Alright, just stay safe."

She nodded back, before she ran as fast as she could back to her family's hut.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles ready to fight the swarm of demons.

"Need a hand," Miroku said running up to stand next to the hanyou.

"What the hell are you doing here, monk?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"My purpose as a monk is to protect the innocent from evil demons," he answered while pulling out some sacred sutras. "Is that alright with you?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, whatever."

"Don't even think about starting without me," Sango warned from behind them.

The men turned and saw Sango dressed in her demon slayer gear while riding the demon formed Kilala.

"We have to protect this village and the Jewel," Sango stated.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm on it!"

The three fighters charged at the demons.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," Inuyasha yelled his attack as he sliced threw four demons at once. He used that momentum to take down five more next to him.

Miroku sliced beheaded a few demons with his holy staff, "Impressive," he commented before throwing five scared sutras onto five nearby demons. Once the paper made contact with their skin, the demons burst into flames before being purified.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, show off," he called over as he continued killing the demons with his claws.

The two men readied themselves as a herd of over a dozen demons headed in their direction.

Suddenly, a flying object sliced the herds' bodies in half with only one hit. The object came flying back in order to return to its owner.

The two men watched as Sango caught her mighty Hiraikotsu, making their jaws drop.

"Stop gawking," Sango told them, "This isn't over yet," she gestured to the demons that were still headed their way.

Miroku looked at Sango completely stricken by her courage and grace. 'Beautiful and deadly,' he thought impressed, 'Now that's a woman.'

"Move it monk!" Inuyasha yelled at their fighting companion before continuing to fight the demons.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome continued to run as fast as she could through the village. People in the streets were running into their homes to take cover.

"Mama!" Kagome yelled as she ran near her family's hut, "Souta! Kaede!"

Kun-lun, hearing her daughters yell, ran outside. "Kagome!" she yelled with worry.

Suddenly appeared behind Kagome's form.

"Watch out!" Kun-lun warned her daughter.

Kagome turned her head and saw three demons were behind her. 'Oh no,' she thought in horror as she tried to out run them.

Not watching her feet, Kagome tripped and fell on the ground.

Seeing the easy prey, the demons opened their mouths ready to feast on the young woman's flesh.

Kagome watched as they got closer to her. She knew that the others were fighting on the other side of the village.

No one was going to save her this time.

"No," Kagome whimpered at the thought.

The thought of dying.

The thought of feeling helpless.

...The thought of never seeing Inuyasha again.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization, "NO!" she yelled as she threw her hands in the air, ready to block the demons' attack.

Suddenly, a burst of holy power came forth threw Kagome's hands, aiming straight for the demons.

The demons roared in agony as they were quickly purified and turned to ash.

Kun-lun gasped at the sight of Kagome using such strong holy power. Not even her husband and eldest daughter was able to do what she had just witnessed.

Kagome froze for a moment, contemplating what had just happened. She looked at her hands in wonder, 'Did I...Did I really do that?'

"Kagome!" Kun-lun urged her daughter to hurry and come inside.

Realizing that now wasn't the time to question things, Kagome got up from the ground and made her way inside.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he killed two demons at once with his claws.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called out as she and Kaede arrived for the fight.

The hanyou growled at her, "Took you long enough."

"Forgive me," Kikyo apologized for her lateness, as she readied her bows and arrows.

"Priestess," Miroku called to Kikyo, "We have to keep this contained. If the demons end up spreading who knows what will happen to the people here."

Kikyo nodded understanding as she aimed her arrows at the edge of the side of the demon herd. She released her sacred arrow hoping to purify three demons in one shot.

Instead the arrow only purified one.

'What!' Kikyo thought in shock.

Kaede stood with her sister and aimed her sacred arrows at a few straying demons.

Inuyasha continued using his demon agility to jump and attack as many demons as he could. "Blades of Blood!" he called out his other signature attack.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, to destroy a few demons who strayed from the herd. "Kikyo! What are you doing?" she yelled at the priestess, knowing that she was stronger than that.

The priestess was too baffled to answer, 'Have my powers truly weakened?'

"Kikyo watch out!" Kaede warned her older sister as she aimed her arrow for a demon that tried to attack Kikyo from behind.

The demon quickly dodged the arrow and aimed for the little priestess.

Kikyo snapped out of her trance "Kaede!" she cried as she aimed her arrow and shot at the attacking demon.

The demon was purified on the spot, but suddenly imploded. Causing Kaede to be caught in the blast. The little girl screamed as a piece of the demon's claw struck her in the face.

Kikyo gasped in horror as she ran to her sister's side. "Kaede are you alright?"

Kaede didn't answer as she held one hand up to her eye. Blood was already beginning to spill out between her fingers.

The priestess frowned at the sight, 'This is all my fault,' she thought in anguish for her youngest sister

"Priestess, behind you," Miroku warned the priestess.

Kikyo saw another demon coming quickly towards them. On instinct, Kikyo shielded her sister with her body, ready to take the full force of the demon attack.

"Fox Fire," the priestess heard the voice of Shippo cry out as the demon before her was surrounded by blue flame and was burned to death. "Are you okay?" Shippo asked Kikyo as he ran over towards her and saw Kaede's wounded form. "Oh no Kaede," he said with worry.

"Sango," Inuyasha called over to the demon slayer, "We have to get that kid out of here."

"Right," she nodded understanding. "Kilala," she called to her feline companion, "Take Kaede to Kagome, quickly."

Kilala nodded at her mistress as she ran over to gather the girl.

Kikyo lifted Kaede onto the cat demons back, before looking at Shippo, "Please, protect her," she begged.

Shippo nodded and hopped on Kilala, "Let's go!" he told the cat demon.

Kilala dashed threw the streets as she made her way to Kagome's hut.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

It took a few more minutes before the battle between the demons was over.

There were a few people who were wounded but luckily, thanks to Kagome and Inuyasha's early warning, no one in the village had died.

In Kagome's family's hut, Kaede had cried out in pain as her second eldest sister applied the watered down healing herbs on her wounded eye.

Kun-lun held her youngest daughter's hand, trying to sooth her suffering. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart."

Kaede shook her head, "It-it hurts, Mama," she cried, with tears falling down her one good eye.

It took everything Kagome had not to break down and cry with her sister.

The wound was very severe.

Kaede will be blind in one eye for the rest of her life.

Kikyo aided Kagome by preparing the medicinal herbs. She kept cursing herself for not sensing the demons sooner. Kikyo looked to her youngest sister, giving her an endless look of apology.

'That damned Jewel,' the priestess then cursed the Sacred Jewel's existence. 'This violence has to end...I...We can't keep doing this forever.'

"We need to get more herbs for later," Kagome told Kikyo, who nodded and went out to get more.

Outside of the hut Souta sat next to Sango, who was comforting him from hearing his sister's cries.

Miroku and Shippo stood nearby them, waiting to hear any news about Kaede.

Inuyasha, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Inuyasha's scouting the area," Sango explained, since it was obvious Kikyo was looking for him. "We want to make sure no demons are hiding nearby."

Kikyo nodded and looked at everyone in gratitude, "I appreciate your aid in the battle today. The casualties would have been great without you."

Souta looked to his elder sister with hope, "Is Kaede going to be alright?"

Kikyo glanced at him with regret, "Her wound is excessive, but it isn't fatal. She won't be able to see through that eye again."

"Is there anything we can do?" Miroku asked the priestess.

Kikyo looked at the monk and slayer, "Will it be too much trouble if I asked you both to patrol the village tonight?"

Sango shook her head, "Consider it done."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Inuyasha circled the village border at least three times.

All the demons were gone.

'Where the hell did they come from?' he wondered for the billionth time. It was very out of character for a swarm of demons that large to attack. 'Even if the Sacred Jewel was involved. That attack was way too massive...Someone summoned those things here,' he concluded.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called out to the half demon as she stood in front of the Sacred Tree.

The hanyou landed in front of the tree and sighed as he looked at it. It was only a few hours ago that he and Kagome sat there.

It was a peaceful moment that went away far too quickly.

"How's Kaede?" he asked while folding his arms into his sleeves.

Kikyo shook her head, "She's blind in her right eye."

"Damn it," Inuyasha swore in anger, "You should have reacted faster!" he scolded the priestess.

"I know that," Kikyo stated to him with a glare, "Don't you think I feel horrible enough."

"Well now Kagome has a wounded sister to take care of because you froze out there!" he blamed her.

Kikyo's anger rose, "She's my sister too!"

Inuyasha winced at her tone, never hearing Kikyo yell before.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, "I was careless and Kaede had paid the price for it," Kikyo said in regret.

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, I guess we should just be glad that she's alive."

Kikyo nodded before speaking again, "Inuyasha, have you given any thought to what I've told you?"

The hanyou raised a brow, "About what?" he asked acting like he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Don't be a fool. You know of what I speak of," she told him sternly. "Wouldn't you like to stop all this? The fighting. The violence. All of it...You have the power to stop it."

"How?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"All of this happened because of the Shikon no Tama," Kikyo explained, "If it was gone for good, something like this will never happen here again."

This caught Inuyasha's interest, "Gone for good? How?"

Kikyo's expression became neutral as she explained, "You wanted to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon. If you did that, the Jewel would have been tainted by your selfish wish...However, if you wished yourself to become human, it would be purified by a pure wish. The Jewel may even cease to exist."

Inuyasha contemplated what she was telling him.

If the Jewel was gone, demons wouldn't have a reason to attack the village.

Kagome. Her family. They would all be safe.

'And Kagome and I...we could,' he couldn't even finish the thought since it sounded too good to be true.

All he had to do was wish to be human and he could have all he ever truly wanted.

"If-If I did that," Inuyasha spoke, "What will happen to you? And the rest of your family?"

Kikyo looked to the forest floor, "My duty is to protect the Jewel. If it were gone, I could live the life of an ordinary woman...I would be lying if I said I didn't have selfish reasons for doing this. But you must believe me when I say that I care for my family's wellbeing, especially Kagome...She's a special girl."

Inuyasha couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"If you truly wish to end the fighting and live a peaceful life with my sister, meet me here tomorrow at noon," Kikyo urged before placing her hand Inuyasha's arm. "I know you'll make the right decision."

"Inuyasha. Kikyo," Kagome called out when she walked over to the Sacred Tree. "I was wondering where you both ran off to." She noticed the intensity between the two. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Kikyo gave her sister a reassured smile, "Nothing for you to worry about."

Kagome had her doubts but trusted her sister. "Okay. Well, Kaede finally settled down. Mama, Souta and Shippo are by her side. And the rest of the wounded villagers have been taken care of. "

Kikyo nodded, "The slayer and monk have agreed to control the village border tonight. You both should rest after what happened today. You both deserve it."

"What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked the priestess.

"I must tend to the Sacred Jewel," Kikyo answered, "All that violence today may corrupt it. I must spend the rest of the night purifying it."

Kagome went over and hugged her sister, "Please be careful."

Kikyo hugged her sister back and gave Inuyasha a quick knowing glance before releasing her. "I shall see you both tomorrow," she said before leaving her sister and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with worry in her eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kagome's, looking at a large scrape below her elbow. "You're hurt," he said, having smelt the blood from the scrapeser.

"It's just a scratch," she assured him, "I fell to the ground when I tried to get to my mother and brother."

Kagome had expected Inuyasha to comment on how clumsy she was but instead he looked distraught.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, "You could have been killed if a demon had found you."

Kagome turned her gaze away from him, which Inuyasha noticed immediately.

"Kagome? What happened?" he asked, smelling her obvious discomfort. 'She's hiding something.'

She couldn't respond. Everything had happened so fast that Kagome wasn't even sure where to begin. Those holy powers she had used was nothing she'd ever done before. 'What if...What if Inuyasha will hate me when I tell him?'

"Kagome, answer me," he demanded, since she remained silent too long for his liking.

"I will," she told him, "Just...Can we go to your place first?"

Inuyasha was surprised by the request but quickly snorted in response, "Keh, fine. But I'm gonna get my answers, Kagome."

"You will," Kagome promised, since she knew she couldn't lie to him, "Just not here."

The hanyou sighed before he grabbed Kagome bridal style and ran them both over to his hut. Instead of putting her on the porch for her to sit down. He stopped in front of the hut and placed Kagome on her feet so she could face him.

"Kagome, what the hell happened out there?" he asked her again.

She hesitated before answering him, "There...there were a few demons after me when I fell."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fury, "A few! How many?"

Kagome hesitantly held up three fingers, "Only three."

"Only three!" he repeated in an outrage. "Why didn't you scream for help!? I would have come to you!"

"You were busy protecting the village," she argued, "You wouldn't have gotten to me in time."

"You don't know that!" he yelled at her, "I could have tried to save you! I could have, argh," he growled in frustration as he punched a nearby tree trunk. 'I could have lost you,' he finished the terrifying thought in his head.

Kagome slowly and carefully pulled back his fisted hand. Inuyasha kept his gaze away, not wanting her to see him this angry. "I know, but I didn't die. So it's okay" she admitted, knowing what he was thinking. "And Inuyasha...when the demons were so close to me...Thinking that my life was going to end...I thought about you."

Inuyasha turned to back to her in surprise, "You what?"

"I thought about you," she repeated, "I was afraid that if I died I'd never see you again. I screamed at the thought and," Kagome paused not wanting to finish. She was afraid to tell him the next part. Scared that if Inuyasha knew what she did, he'd see her differently.

"And?" Inuyasha urged her to continue.

Kagome took a deep breath to gather her courage, "I purified the demons Inuyasha. I held my hands out and holy energy just...came out. I don't know how, but it did."

Inuyasha didn't say anything and kept his face the same.

Getting anxious from the silence, "I know this changes things between us," Kagome admitted, "But I don't want to lose you over this. I won't use my holy powers ever again if you don't like it. But you needed to know the truth and."

"You didn't want to leave me?" Inuyasha interrupted her ranting.

Kagome blinked three times before she blushed slightly, "N-no," she answered honestly. "The thought of not seeing you ever again...That was more terrifying to me then dying."

Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arms, pulled her forward to his chest and held her closely. "Kagome," he said her name tenderly.

The softness in his voice made Kagome's heart pounding so loud that she knew he could feel it against his chest.

Still, Kagome didn't hesitate to embrace Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha held onto Kagome tightly. Any doubts that had plagued his mind about her rejecting him had vanished when Kagome admitted that she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him.

It was the most beautiful thing Inuyasha had ever heard, besides Kagome's laugh.

Hearing her openly admitting that thinking about him made her stronger, even for a moment, was the most precious gift that he'd ever received in his life.

Now, there was no reason for him to hold back.

"I'll do it," Inuyasha finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Kagome turned her gaze up slightly, "Do what?" she asked, not knowing what he was referring to.

Inuyasha pulled back to look into Kagome's eyes, but still kept her in his arms. "I'll do it," he said again brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, "For you."

Kagome looked at him in confusion, "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"I'll use the Jewel to become human," he told her as a promise. "I'll become a human. And I'll be a better man. Someone who is truly worthy of being by your side."

Kagome suddenly forced herself out of Inuyasha's embrace, "Wh-what? I don't?" she asked completely lost. 'Did he just? Wait what?' she thought in confusion. "Inuyasha wait, what's this about you being human?" she finally got a full question out.

Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders, "Kagome, Kikyo said that all this fighting and blood shed can end if I used the Jewel to become human. The Jewel will be gone. And you and I, we could be together."

"She what!" Kagome yelled as she pulled out of Inuyasha's arms. She was so stunned that she didn't even hear him say the last part.

'Is that why she wanted to be alone with him?' she wondered, feeling completely mortified.

"She said you! Ugh, I can't believe this!" Kagome yelled in complete confusion and slight betrayal. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to regain her composure, but was having difficulty doing so.

Kagome couldn't understand what Kikyo had been thinking saying that to Inuyasha.

Telling him that if he was human the Jewel would be gone.

'That isn't only a selfish wish, it's out of the question,' she stated to herself.

Kagome couldn't even figure out what infuriated her more, the fact that Kikyo had been talking about this with Inuyasha behind her back or that Kikyo was basically using him to get rid of the Jewel.

Either way, she refused to let it happen.

"No!" Kagome finally said, when her confusion subsided, and she put her hand back down.

Inuyasha immediately frowned, "What?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I said no," Kagome repeated, "I won't let you use the Shikon Jewel like that."

"But," Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Couldn't Kagome see that he was doing this for her, "But if I was human we."

"I don't want you to be human!" she interrupted him, raising her voice to get her point across.

"Why not!?" he yelled in frustration.

"Because I love you as a half demon, you idiot!" Kagome yelled back.

"Who are you calling a," Inuyasha began to shout back before he contemplated what she had said. "Wait...What did you say?"

Kagome blushed ten shades of red.

She didn't mean for her confession to come out like that.

But it was too late now.

Her confession was out there, "I said I love you as a half demon," she said again almost in a whisper.

But Inuyasha heard it. As clear as day.

"Kagome," he said softly, unable to come up with anything else to say.

Kagome loved him.

As a half demon.

Inuyasha was speechless.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, waiting for him to say or do something. The silence was starting to make her nervous. "It," she spoke hesitantly, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way…I just wanted you to know."

Inuyasha finally reacted by shaking his head in confusion. 'Is she serious? She thinks I don't love her back? Didn't she hear anything I said before?'

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, are you that stupid. You think I would become human for just anyone."

She blinked in realization, haven't really considered that until now. Her sister's actions had distracted her from Inuyasha's declaration. "I…I guess not…But…Why me?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

The half demon gave a frustrated sigh, "Haven't you realized it yet?"

Kagome's eyes widened hopefully, 'Does he…does he really love me too?'

Before she could ask, Inuyasha pulled her into another tender embrace. Resting his head on top of her head. This gave Inuyasha a chance to inhale her unique and amazing scent. "I meant what I said…That I'd become a human for you…For us." Kagome lifted her head to look up into his eyes. Inuyasha stared back into hers, "Kagome…I."

She couldn't take it anymore.

Using all the courage she had in her body, Kagome pressed her lips against Inuyasha's.

The hanyou's eyes widened in surprise by her actions.

The kiss only lasted a moment, but the feelings behind it lingered on his lips.

Kagome pulled back, looking at Inuyasha with slight worry. 'Did I go too far?' she thought in a mild panic.

Inuyasha answered Kagome's unspoken question by cupping her cheek with his hand and pulled her into another kiss.

This time, it was Kagome whose eyes were widen surprise by the action.

This kiss was much deeper than the small peck she gave him moments before.

However, Kagome quickly relaxed and closed her eyes, as she surrendered herself into his kiss.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Naraku cursed under his breath as he witnessed the exchange between Kagome and Inuyasha from a safe distance.

He knew of Kikyo's plan to turn the hanyou into a human.

Making the Jewel disappear forever.

"No," Naraku swore as he took off his baboon cloak, and transformed his body to look like Inuyasha. "This won't happen," he swore firmly, "I won't allow it."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kun-lun kissed Kaede and Souta's head tenderly as they slept soundly. She then ruffled Shippo's hair as he slept on Kaede's other side. The young fox refused to leave his friend when she was hurt. And Souta didn't want to leave his young sister, afraid that something worse might happen to her if he did.

Kun-lun smiled at the young children before walking outside of her family's hut to stare at the sky.

She often did this as she spoke to her late husband.

"It was a hard day for our children," she spoke aloud, "But you already know that." Kun-lun sighed, "Kikyo blames herself for what happened to Kaede. And Souta will most likely stay by Kaede's side until her wound fully heals…Kagome," she couldn't help but give an amused chuckle. "Well, I think she's the only one who isn't suffering today. In fact, I think she's happier than she's ever been."

Any other parent would have been horrified if they found out a child of theirs had fallen in love with a hanyou or even a demon.

But not Kun-lun.

In her eyes, love was a gift. One that isn't easily found or given in this world. Kun-lun truly believed that if one of her children had found true love in their lives, then they should cherish it.

'Not matter who or what the person they love is,' Kun-lun thought with a smile.

"Kagome's life won't be an easy one because of her love for Inuyasha," Kun-lun admitted out loud, "But then again, when has love ever been easy…I guess all I could do is tell her to live her life as she chooses." She gave a small smile to the sky, "You'll watch out for her won't you?"

Kun-lun felt a small warm breeze brush against her skin.

She looked down to the ground and gave a full smile. Believing that her husband had given his answer, "Thank you, my love."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kikyo kneeled before the Shikon no Tama in the prayer position.

It took a lot of concentration to keep the prayers for the jewel pure.

Because of her own inner struggles or all the blood shed that happened this afternoon.

Kikyo didn't know.

'I just want this to be done with,' Kikyo admitted to herself before going back to concentrating on her task.

"Kikyo," said a voice, startling her, "It's me."

She turned and saw Inuyasha's outline outside the covered window of the shrine. "What's wrong? Has something else happened?"

"I can't stand all this waiting," Inuyasha admitted, sounding a little anxious. "Kikyo, could you make me human right now?"

Kikyo couldn't help but think how out of character that was for him but didn't question it further. "I can not. The night time is full of evil. If we were to use the Sacred Jewel then it must be after sunrise."

Inuyasha gave a brief nod, "Then we'll do it right after the day breaks. Agreed?"

Kikyo couldn't help but give an amused smirk and turned away. "I know you love my sister but you must be patient."

She waited for a response but none had come.

Kikyo looked over and saw that Inuyasha was no longer by the window. She got up from her spot and opened the shrine door and didn't see a soul in sight. 'How odd?' she thought before going back to prayer over the Jewel.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

After their kiss, Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk around the forest.

Kagome would have been nervous walking around this late, but knew that Inuyasha would protect her from any threat. A slight blush came over her cheeks at what had happened between them.

And by the fact that Inuyasha was holding her hand.

Kagome saw how dark it had become and knew that her family was probably worried about her. "I need to head back," she admitted.

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked down at her, "Do-do you have to?" The hanyou would never admit it but he was afraid that if Kagome left him now, she might come to her senses in the morning.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha question, "I said I 'need' to go back. Not that I 'want' to."

"Feh," was Inuyasha response, trying to hide his mild embarrassment from his earlier question. They both continued to walk until they reached Inuyasha's hut, "Alright, I'll walk you home."

As he began to move forward, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome stood in place, looking at the hut. A lot of memories had begun to pass through her mind of this special place that she shared with her father. And now, Kagome was going to share it with the person she loved.

A part of her was excited for her new life that would begin tomorrow, and yet another part of her was scared that tomorrow wasn't going to come.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said her name as he walked back to her, "Are you alright?"

Kagome looked from the hut to Inuyasha, 'Who said we have to start our lives together tomorrow?' she figured before she gathered her courage to ask her question. "Maybe I don't have to go back," she stated making Inuyasha raise a brow, since he wasn't sure by what she meant. "Inuyasha…Will you let me stay?" Her question made both of them blush. "Will you let me stay with you tonight?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'Does-does she mean?' No, he wouldn't dare even think that. "I-I don't think it's a good idea. Your family will want to know where you are."

"They know that I'm with you," she argued before giving her best teasing smile, "Besides, how do I know you won't change your mind about me tomorrow?"

The hanyou couldn't help but snort. She had voiced the same concerns he had for her. "Stupid, that's not possible," Inuyasha said simply.

She gave Inuyasha a playful slap in the shoulder, "Don't call me stupid, jerk."

"Make me," he challenged.

Kagome accepted the challenge, by leaning forward and kissing him for the third time tonight. Inuyasha didn't hesitated to kiss her back.

When they pulled back, Inuyasha smirked, "That's fighting dirty, you know?"

She raised a brow, "Are you complaining?"

Inuyasha shook his head before he brought her into a hug.

Kagome embraced him back and gave a comfortable smile. She had no idea that Inuyasha could be this affectionate, but she wasn't complaining. 'This is the hanyou that no one else sees but me,' she thought in content, finally understanding what her mother was talking about having 'two' husbands when her father was alive.

"So…you'll stay with me?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded as he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her inside.

 **There. It finally happened. *insert crowd cheering noise here* I know, I've been waiting for this too. So what do you readers think? Next time: the exciting conclusion of I'm Yours.**

 **I know this is pretty short compared to my other fics but I hope you still love/like/hate it just the same.**

 **Till Then My Readers.**


	7. Moving Forward (Part 1)

I'm Yours

 **So...The final chapter turned out to be longer than I thought. (Go Figure). So it's going to be a two part finale. (My first two part finale wahoo!)**

 **To My Reviewers:**

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: *taps your head affectionately* I know, but all things must end...And according to my brain, this fic is done.**

 **Layla347: THANK YOU!**

 **FeudalWarrior (Guest): If that was the events that would happen, then yes...But will it happen that way. *insert evil plotting smile here***

 **ivanacindy: Wait no more my friend.**

 **Aggie12: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll like the ending as well.**

 **northernlion196: Dirrrty...And yea.**

 **Guest: Okay, okay, here ya go.**

 **corde amare: Awww, thank you so much *blush blush***

 **Vexel: You and me both.**

 **Larissa (Guest): Wow thank you. And I know, I'm trying really hard to fix up my writing and grammar skills. But I'm glad you like the plot.**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews and praises and mild criticism. They are greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank: corde amare, yoli05,** **Sam032891, Lord Admiral Ky, CroOkedTwiSted, Eleven-29, angelfire123 and Kiraandthatisall for your support.**

Disclaimer: For the approximately seventh time, Inuyasha belongs to the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. And for the final time I beg of you: Please don't sue.

Chapter Seven: Moving Forward (Part One)

Naraku smirked wickedly as the sun began to slowly rise.

Today was the day.

The day his true potential will be realized.

The Shikon no Tama will be tainted and give him unbelievable power.

And it will be all thanks to the hatred that spring up from the three individuals he plans to manipulate.

Inuyasha.

Kikyo.

And Kagome.

"It is time," he said smugly as he took Inuyasha's form once again.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kikyo huffed as she looked around her families hut.

Her mother had already left to work in the fields with the other village women.

And Kagome, she didn't come home at all last night.

'She's with Inuyasha most likely,' she thought in mild irritation.

Kikyo hoped that Inuyasha didn't do anything drastic with her sister before he used the Jewel.

Still, she couldn't help but inwardly smile, 'Today is the day,' she thought in relief, 'The Shikon no Tama will be gone forever. And I...All of us, will be free.'

Slowly, Kikyo began to make her way out the door.

"Kikyo," Kaede said sleepily, "Where are you going?" Shippo and Souta groaned as Kaede began talking. Souta mumbled something about how it's too early. The fox demon simply yawned as he curled up into a small ball, and cuddled with his tail.

The priestess put on a smile for her sibling, "I'm just going out."

Kaede yawned, "For what?"

"I'm going to get some more medicinal herbs for your eye," Kikyo lied.

The little girl looked at her sister in confusion, "Medicinal herbs? But Kagome brought plenty home last night," she said while gesturing to the bowl of her herbs next to her.

Kikyo was momentarily stumped, "Umm, maybe there's something more effective that Kagome overlooked."

Kaede gave a grateful smile, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Kikyo looked at her sister with concern, "Kaede, does your eye hurt?" she asked tentatively.

Kaede shook her head, "No. It's much better today. Kagome's remedies are helping a lot." The little girl looked around the room. "Where is Kagome?" Kaede asked, noticing her other sister missing.

"She went out with mother this morning," Kikyo lied again, "Go back to sleep Kaede. You need your rest."

The little girl nodded as she watched her sister leave.

For some reason, a cold shiver ran down Kaede's spine as Kikyo left.

It felt strange.

Kaede was suddenly consumed with an overwhelming feeling of terror.

As if she was never going to see her eldest sister again.

'No,' Kaede shook her head, 'Kikyo is going stay with us forever,' she promised before going back to sleep.

The feeling of terror still plaguing her mind.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kikyo walked as calmly as she could to the shrine that held the Shikon no Tama.

"Lady Priestess," Miroku called out, startling her. Sango was by his side with a small Kilala on her shoulder. "We scouted the village as you requested. I have also placed sutras around the area as a backup. An attack like last night won't happen again any time soon."

Kikyo bowed in gratitude, "I appreciate your assistance."

"That's why I'm here," Sango replied. The exterminator couldn't help but notice Kikyo's fidgeting behavior. Something very out of character for her. "Is everything alright Kikyo?" she asked the priestess in concern.

"Yes," Kikyo replied, "I just..."

Sango guessed on what was wrong, "Is this about Kaede?"

Kikyo gave a small nod. Every time she looked at her little sister's eye, she felt guilty. Kikyo couldn't believe that such a terrible thing had happened because of her. The priestess replayed the battle over and over in her mind of how she should have, could have, done things differently.

Somehow, her powers were weakening.

Was it because of all her strength is being used to keep the Jewel purified?

Or was something else draining her power?

Tsubaki's curse came into Kikyo's mind, but she quickly disregarded it. 'That can't be it. I don't love anyone.'

"Kikyo?" Sango questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts. She and Miroku were looking at the priestess in concern. "Maybe you should relax today?"

"I can be of some assistance of guarding the Jewel," Miroku suggested.

"No!" Kikyo snapped at them before gaining her composure back. "I cannot do such a thing. Now if you'll excuse me," she bowed at them before going into the shrine.

Sango and Miroku watched her as she left.

Miroku turned his gaze to the woman that stood beside him. "I must say, I'm surprised." Sango raised a brow at him. "You're not like most women are you," he stated.

Sango looked down at her demon slaying attire, "What do you mean by that?" she asked sarcastically.

"It was a compliment, my dear Sango," he smiled at her. "And I must also say, that I was very impressed in the battle yesterday...You're a very special woman, Sango."

The slayer couldn't help but blush at the compliment. No man had ever said that to her before. "Th-thank," she began to say before she felt something grab her butt. Sango glared at the monk, who had secretly maneuvered his hand so he could grope her. "LECHEROUS MONK!" she screeched before slapping him hard in the face.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome awoke from her sleep feeling a little stiff. 'Why am I so sore?' she momentarily whined before last night's events entered her mind.

She frowned at all the pain and suffering that took place last night.

After Kagome shifted her body, she realized that she couldn't move. Slowly, she looked up and saw the reason why.

Suddenly her frown faded and formed into a smile.

Inuyasha had both his arms wrapped around her as they leaned their back against the wall of the hut.

Last night, after they confessed their love, Kagome asked to stay with him. Inuyasha led her into his hut where they continued to talk, while occasionally sharing more kisses.

Enjoying their own private little world.

Inuyasha had sat in his usual place with his back against the wall with his legs crossed. Kagome sat closely next to him, with her legs bent forward comfortably. After some time had passed, Kagome had fell asleep and had lowered her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha had snickered quietly at her actions before he put his arm around her and held her close. He fell asleep soon after, listening to the sound of Kagome's steady breathing.

'He looks so peaceful,' Kagome thought as she gazed at Inuyasha's sleeping face. In all the time she's known him, Kagome had never seen Inuyasha look this relaxed.

Her eyes then drifted to his demon dog ears. It seemed so long ago when she had first saw them...And touched them.

Once again, without even realizing it, Kagome was gently touching Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha shifted in his sleep.

Kagome gasped when she finally realized what she was doing.

Instead of whining, Inuyasha's head leaned into Kagome's hand. "So good," he mumbled in his sleep.

She gaped at his reaction before silently snickering. 'And he told me NOT to touch them,' Kagome thought a little amused before she continued to rub Inuyasha's ears.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha finally woke up from a pleasant dream. One he wished he'd have never woken up from. In the dream, he felt as if his whole body was surrounded by warmth and love.

It felt too good to be true.

When he became more alerted, he noticed that Kagome was gently rubbing his ears. 'That little sneak,' he thought inwardly smirking.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her wrist, causing Kagome to gasp in surprise, before he opened his eyes to look at her.

She was prepared for him to yell at her. But instead, Inuyasha gently brought her hand to his cheek. He took a moment to inhale Kagome scent before he placed a small kiss on her inner wrist. "You're here...You're really here," he said silently aloud.

Kagome smiled at his words, "Yes...And you're here too."

Inuyasha gave a small smile of his own as he lowered her hand.

Kagome shifted her body so she could finally have a good morning stretch. She groaned at her stiff muscles, "How do you sleep like this every night?" she whined mildly.

"Feh," he snorted in amusement, "Not my fault you fell asleep like that."

She sent him a playful glare, which made Inuyasha smile. Kagome's scowling was kind of cute to him.

They couple was quiet for a few moments until Kagome broke the silence, "So...What happens now?"

Inuyasha let out a huff as he looked out the hut door to see the time, "I'm meeting up with your sister later. I need to tell her that I changed my mind about being human."

"I'm going with you," Kagome stated, "I need to have a talk with Kikyo about what she had been planning."

Inuyasha shook his head as he turned back to look at her, "No way. With your temper, you'll just argue back and forth without me getting a word in. I should probably talk to her alone first."

Kagome pouted, "I'm not that bad," she mumbled before looking at the floor and letting her mind drift to her sister's plan. 'Kikyo wants the Jewel to disappear...But why use Inuyasha like that?' she thought in disbelief.

"Hey," Inuyasha brought Kagome back by lifting her chin so she'd look at him. "Don't be mad at her. Kikyo wanted to do what she thought was best for you...We both did."

She nodded in understanding, "Can we just agree to let me make the decision of what's best from now on?"

Inuyasha pretended to contemplate her request for a few moments, which made Kagome playfully slap his shoulder. "Alright, alright," he finally agreed before placing a kiss on her lips.

Before he could pull back, Kagome wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to keep him in place. Inuyasha didn't mind the extra attention he was offering and receiving.

This relationship that they had started last night was still new. And yet, the love that they had for one another was so easy for them to express.

Suddenly, the sound of a gargling stomach made the couple pulled back. Kagome blushed at the noise. She hadn't eaten since the midday meal yesterday.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle, "Come on, let's go get some breakfast," he suggested as he pulled her up and led them outside.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kikyo was running to the Sacred Tree with the Shikon no Tama tightly gripped in her hand, "I'm running so late," she said to herself. It was far past sunrise and almost close to noon. The monk and slayer had kept her occupied for far longer than she had realized.

Eventually she had made it to the Sacred Tree and began to wait.

And wait.

...And wait.

'Where is he?' she wondered in slight irritation. The whole meeting up by day break was Inuyasha idea, 'Then why isn't he here yet?'

Kikyo sighed heavily as she began to walk to Inuyasha's hut. 'He probably overslept if he and Kagome were together all night.' With that in mind, she began to walk quicker to her destination.

She was so focused on her irritation that Kikyo didn't even feel the evil presence running up behind her.

Inuyasha/Naraku chuckled evilly before he struck Kikyo in the shoulder, using his claws to dig deeply into her skin.

Kikyo's eyes widened form the contact and fell to the ground with a thud as the Shikon Jewel slipped out of her fingers.

Blood was already beginning to stain her sleeve from her priestess robes.

Inuyasha/Naraku watched as Kikyo struggled to get to the Jewel, before giving a sinister smirk. He walked up next to the wounded priestess and slammed his foot onto Kikyo's wrist, making her cry out in pain. She looked up at her attacker and couldn't believe at what she saw, "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Fool," said Inuyasha/Naraku, "I had no desire, whatsoever, to become a human. You actually think I wanted to that and be with that stupid girl," he taunted before kneeling down and picking up the Jewel. "But I shall take the Shikon Jewel none the less. Thanks," he said smugly, "This Jewel is going to absorb a lot of pain and suffering, once I use it to slaughter the villagers...I think I'll start with your family first."

Kikyo's eyes widened in horror as the being she thought, was Inuyasha walking away.

"You," she struggled to say as her wound began to bleed profusely. "You traitor," she managed to yell. "This whole time...You were lying to my sister...To me! You bastard! YOU TRAITOR!"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Naraku chuckled as he placed the Shikon no Tama back to its shrine, wearing his white baboon mask and cloak.

Already he could feel the hatred that Kikyo had for Inuyasha begin to taint the Jewel. And in doing so, the Jewel began to show its true beauty and power.

But it still isn't enough.

The Jewel needed more malice.

More hatred.

Naraku had to go after Inuyasha next.

"But first things first," he stated evilly.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kun-lun was carrying the bowl of gruel that she was going to feed to that bandit hiding in the cave.

Normally, she would never have any ill will towards anyone.

Neither, human or demon.

'But this man is different,' Kun-lun thought uneasily. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about this Onigumo that rubbed her the wrong way. Kagome's accusations proved that her feelings of the thief were true.

'If only there was another way to deal with Onigumo,' Kun-lun thought before she had made it to the cave.

Kun-lun gasped at what she saw.

The cave had been burnt on the inside.

"Oh no," she said aloud, dropping the gruel and making her way inside the opening of the cave. Kun-lun stopped when she saw the entire area of the cave had been burned. She covered her mouth in horror as she looked down at where Onigumo once resided.

But something seemed wrong.

Onigumo's body...His remains...There were none to be seen.

"How did?" she wondered in shock. Kun-lun was quickly turned around and began to head toward Inuyasha's hut, "The girls. I have to warn them."

Whether it was mother's intuition or basic human instinct, Kun-lun knew something wasn't right. And whatever was going, she knew that her children were in terrible danger.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Inuyasha and Kagome finished eating the fish that he had caught from the river and the berries that Kagome had collected.

"Do you think your family will be okay?" Inuyasha asked her suddenly, "With us I mean."

Kagome shrugged, "Kikyo obviously knows...My mother might too," she stated, "I guess that explains why she gave this secret smile every time I mentioned you. Actually, she's been doing that for months now."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Wait, your mother knew?" Kagome nodded yes. "Feh, damn I wish she would have told us."

"I know," Kagome snickered in agreement.

"What about Kaede and Souta?" he asked in concern.

Kagome shrugged, "I think Kaede is coming around. And I'm pretty sure my brother would be happy about us, since he thinks the world of you."

Inuyasha snorted, "I don't know what it is with him and the runt. I ain't no role model."

Kagome scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek, "You just don't see what we do...What I've always seen in you. A brave and strong man."

The half demon looked away as he blushed but kept a scowl on his face, "Wh-whatever." His actions made Kagome chuckle. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha looked up at the sky and noticed that it was almost mid-day. "It's time now. I need to go meet with Kikyo," he reminded Kagome.

She nodded in understanding, "I should go and talk to the rest of my family too."

They both walked outside the hut.

"I'll take you to the village," Inuyasha said about to scoop her up in his arms.

"No," Kagome stopped him, "You need to go get my sister. The faster you do, the faster I can have a few words with her," she reminded him of her issues with Kikyo.

Inuyasha sighed, "Are you always going to be this stubborn?"

"Probably," Kagome said mildly teasing, "Think you can handle it."

The half demon smirked and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, "Bring it on."

Kagome smiled, "I'll see you soon."

"Count on it," he promised before he took off to the direction of the Sacred Tree.

Kagome gave a content sigh before she began to make her way home.

"Kagome!" she heard her mother's voice coming out of the woods.

"Mama?" Kagome questioned in alarm after seeing how her mother in her scared state. "Mama what's wrong?"

"Something happened in the cave," Kun-lun stated, heaving from her shortness of breath.

Kagome didn't even need to ask which cave, "What? What happened at the cave? Did something happen to Onigumo?...Is he dead?"

"Now that is a bit of complex question," said a sinister voice, startling the two women.

A figure suddenly emerged from the bushes.

Kagome's senses could feel that this being wasn't human...But not exactly full demon either.

'A half demon?' she wondered in slight fear, since this man's aura felt very ominous.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, as she and her mother huddled together as the evil figure began to approach them.

"You already know my name, little girl," he answered as he pulled off his baboon mask. Both women shivered at the man's piercing red eyes. "But I'm afraid that I've outgrown it since we last met. You can now call me, Naraku."

Before the two women could question him, Naraku morphed his arms into demon tentacles and wrapped them around Kagome and Kun-lun's throats.

Both mother and daughter tried to fight back but were suddenly consumed by darkness.

Naraku dropped both of their unconscious bodies on the ground before snickering. "And now, it's the half demon's turn," he stated before morphing his body to resemble Kikyo

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Inuyasha ran to the Sacred Tree as fast as he could. He really wanted to hurry and get back to Kagome. 'Then again, I'm not in much of a hurry to tell Kikyo that I changed my mind about being a human.'

Once he arrived at the agreed meeting place, Inuyasha was surprised to see that Kikyo wasn't there yet.

"Where is she?" he asked out loud. Inuyasha figured that Kikyo would be anxious to get rid of the Jewel once and for all. 'Then why isn't she here yet?'

Suddenly, Inuyasha began to hear somebody snickering.

"So you've come...half demon," said Kikyo/Naraku smugly, using Kikyo's voice.

Inuyasha turned to the familiar priestess in confusion. He raised a brow when he saw her aiming a bow and arrow towards him. "Wha-what did you call me?" he asked her/him in disbelief. Kikyo had promised him that she'd never call him that again.

Kikyo/Naraku scowled at him, "I said 'half-demon.' Can't those ugly dog ears of yours hear what I say. Ugh, I can't believe my sister had the stomach to even touch them."

"U-ugly dog," Inuyasha repeated with a growl.

Kikyo/Naraku pulled the bow back further, "I would never allow a half demon to possess the Shikon Jewel. From the very beginning I knew I was going to kill you. But I wanted my sister to enjoy her little game first."

Inuyasha's ear twitched, "Game?...What game?" he demanded to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kikyo/Naraku asked snickering, "Kagome was playing you from the very beginning. When she realized you were falling for her, Kagome thought it would be amusing to string you along."

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, "That-that's not true," he said in denial of what he just heard.

He couldn't believe that.

Not after everything they said last night.

'There's no Kagome would do that...Right?' Inuyasha thought, starting to doubt her.

"Did you really think my sister could fall in love with an abomination like you?" Kikyo/Naraku asked rhetorically. "You're nothing more than a disgusting half demon," she/he stated before releasing the arrow, "DIE INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha dodged the arrow and fled towards the village.

Once the half demon was out of sight, Naraku changed back to his original form, "Perfect."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Inuyasha continued to run through the forest in fury.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

'Damn it...Was it all a lie?' Inuyasha asked himself as his thoughts lingered on Kagome, 'Was she...Were they just using me for their own sick amusement?'

Inuyasha had never doubted Kagome.

Not once.

Not after all they've been through and shared together.

And yet she...

'Why!?' he screamed in his mind.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Shippo was rushing back to Inuyasha's hut, figuring that he would find Inuyasha and Kagome there.

'I'll bet they'll be glad that Kaede is up and moving around,' he thought happily. The little fox demon was so excited about his friend being okay that he almost missed the scent of blood.

"Huh?" Shippo paused and smelled the scent, "Is that...Kikyo?"

Sure enough, the wounded priestess slowly emerged on the path with a determined look on her face. Blood was continuing to seep out of the wound she had received. However, Kikyo's hatred willed her the strength she needed to continue on.

"Kikyo," Shippo said, started at her appearance. His eyes widened when he saw the wound on her shoulder, "You're hurt," the young fox said with worry as he went over to help her, "We need to go find Kagome."

"Go. Away," Kikyo hissed at him before using her holy powers to attack the young fox. She was so mad that she didn't even care that Shippo was innocent.

Shippo quickly dodged the attack in fear, "Hey," he said in fear and confusion, "What was that for?" he snapped at her.

Kikyo continued to walk forward instead of answering him, "Damn you...Inuyasha," she said under her breath.

Unsure of what else to do, Shippo quickly began to run to Inuyasha's hut. 'I need to find Kagome, quick!'

Shippo ran as swiftly as his demonic legs could carry him until he reached Inuyasha's hut.

His eyes widened when he stopped and spotted Kagome and Kun-lun's unconscious forms.

"Kagome!" the little fox said with worry as he rushed over and began shaking her shoulder. "Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo questioned with small tears coming from his eyes, silently praying that she wasn't dead.

Kagome groaned as she felt her body being shaken, before her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Shi-Shippo?" she questioned in confusion, her voice feeling hoarse from her sore neck.

The soreness helped her quickly remembered what had happened.

"Mama?" she asked while sitting up and crawled over to her mother. "Mama, wake up."

Kun-lun woken up in a similar manner as Kagome. She also quickly remembered what had happened to them. "Th-that demon? Where is he?"

Kagome looked around the clearing and couldn't find a trace of him, "I don't know."

"Demon?" Shippo said in alarm, "What demon?"

"He said...His name was Naraku," Kagome remembered, "But, he was so strange. He said that we knew him...But as someone else?" she said in confusion.

Kun-lun's eyes widened in sudden realization," Oh my God...I think...I think that demon used to be Onigumo."

"WHAT?" Kagome and Shippo said in surprise.

"How is that possible?" Kagome questioned.

Kun-lun shook her head, "Your father, he told me about something like this once. That if a human's heart was wicked enough, their souls could be offered to weaker demons in exchange for power."

Kagome eyes widened in horror. She had no idea that such evil could even exist. 'I know that Onigumo was a wicked man...But to go that far?'

Suddenly, the sound of multiple people screaming interrupted their thoughts.

"That came from the village," Kagome said in alarm."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

The villagers screamed in terror as Inuyasha stormed through the village without a care of who or what was in his way.

He couldn't handle it.

The betrayal...it hurt Inuyasha more than he could ever admit.

And that betrayal caused his mind to be clouded.

There was only one thing in this world that made sense to Inuyasha anymore.

And that was becoming a full demon.

Full of determination, Inuyasha jumped as high as he could into the air and smashed into the roof of the shrine that would help him achieve his goal.

The Shikon no Tama.

Suddenly, the doors busted open behind Inuyasha before he snatched the Jewel into his grip.

"Inuyasha!?" Sango yelled as she entered the shrine. So many people in the village were screaming about a demon attack. The slayer quickly sprang into action, expecting to fight an evil demon. However, Sango was unprepared to see the half demon she had considered a friend. "What are you doing?" she demanded to know.

Miroku came up next to her, staff in hand, ready to fight, "It appears Inuyasha is showing his true colors."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked the two of them, "You both were probably in on this whole thing too! Trying to act like you were my friends, when really all you wanted to do was bide your time before you killed me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sango questioned the half demon, "Of course we're friends!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Inuyasha warned before he prepared his attack.

"Watch out!" Miroku warned, as he threw his holy sutras.

Sango looked at the monk in alarm, "Wait!" she yelled trying to stop Miroku from attacking.

Inuyasha quickly dodged the sutras and busted through the roof once again.

"Look out!" Miroku yelled as he grabbed Sango and shoved them both out of the collapsing shrine.

Sango recuperated quickly, "Kilala stop Inuyasha," she told her feline demon companion. Kilala meowed before she transformed and took flight after the half demon. "But don't hurt him!" Sango ordered Kilala as she progressed.

"What on earth is going on?" Miroku asked the slayer he'd come to admire, "I thought we could trust Inuyasha after that demon attack."

"I don't know," Sango answered, "That's why we need to find out before he does something too unforgivable."

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled for her friends, with her mother and Shippo in tow.

Both the slayer and monk looked at the young girl in relief. If anyone could help Inuyasha come to his senses, it was Kagome.

Kun-lun looked at the shrine in horror, "What happened?

Sango looked at Kagome hesitantly, "Kagome it...It was Inuyasha."

Kagome shook her head at the shrine that held the Shikon no Tama, "No, no he wouldn't...He couldn't."

Kun-lun had other concerns, "Where's Kikyo?" she asked looking around to see her eldest child missing.

"We haven't seen her since this morning," Miroku answered.

"I saw her," Shippo told the grownups, "Kikyo was hurt really bad. And she looked really mad. She almost purified me."

"What!?" Kagome asked completely stunned. 'What in the world is going on around here?' she wondered in confusion.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Inuyasha smirked as he landed on the ground and looked at the Jewel in his hand. "Finally, a way for me to become all demon, at last."

A sudden roar made the half demon look up. The transformed Kilala was ascending form the sky, ready to attack him.

"Oh no you don't," he told the feline as he dodged Kilala's assault and began running toward the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice made the half demon turn from his stride

Kikyo had a bow and arrow aimed towards Inuyasha's body, and released it when he came into her path.

Inuyasha didn't have time to dodge the attack.

The arrow found its mark.

And hit Inuyasha right in his chest, pinning him to the Sacred Tree.

Inuyasha yelped in pain once the arrow made contact with him and the Shikon Jewel slipped from his grasp, landing right below the tree.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kun-lun came across the scene only a few moment later.

Kagome's eyes widened at what she saw.

Kikyo wounded and bleeding.

Inuyasha injured and trapped by an arrow.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried as she ran to him. She climbed up the roots of the tree and tried to yank the arrow from his body.

Kun-lun, Sango and Miroku also rushed forward and began to attend to Kikyo, who had knelt down in pain after her attack.

Kikyo looked up and saw what her sister was doing, "Kagome, get away from him," she warned her sister.

Kagome didn't listen.

Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome here. He was even more astonished when he saw tears begin to stream down her face. "Ka-Kagome...I thought we."

Kagome didn't hear him as she struggled to get the arrow out. "I can't-I can't pull it out," she told him in regret. She suddenly saw Inuyasha's eyes becoming hazy. "No Inuyasha, you have to stay awake," she warned him, cupping his face with one hand and shaking his shoulder in the other.

Inuyasha could feel his strength draining quickly. So he quickly lifted his hand to gently hold Kagome's wrist.

Even if it really was all a lie.

Inuyasha didn't care anymore.

Because his feeling for her were true.

He was in love with Kagome.

And if he was going to die, he needed to tell her.

Even if it was only once.

"It's-It's okay," Inuyasha muttered to Kagome. "Even if it wasn't-wasn't real...I still...love," he tried to finish telling her.

But it was too late.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called to him, shaking his body again.

She felt her heart break in two when saw Inuyasha's eyes closed and felt his body go limp. His hand had slowly lost its grip and dropped to his side.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in despair before she broke down and cried, burying her head in Inuyasha's chest.

 **Now that, is a cliff hanger. Bet you readers are glad I got part two up and ready to go.**

 **One More For the Road My Readers.**


	8. Moving Forward (Part 2)

I'm Yours

 **Part Two! *squeal* I'm so excited! Let's wrap this baby up!**

Disclaimer: Just in case anyone didn't get the memo, I Own Nothing. No Sue.

Chapter Eight: Moving Forward (Part Two)

Souta and Kaede slowly made their way over to their family and friends under the Sacred Tree.

The people in the village were hiding in their homes in fear. Many of them had seen what had transpired but were confused on how it came to be. Still they refused to come out of their homes unless they knew for sure that the danger had passed.

Souta held Kaede's hand as they walked up to their mother and eldest sister, "Wh-what happened?" Souta asked to anyone who would answer.

"How did Kikyo get hurt?" Kaede questioned, worrying about her sister.

Sango and Miroku lowered their heads, unsure of that themselves.

Kun-lun was too busy tending to Kikyo's wound to answer her youngest children.

"We have no idea," Shippo answered his two friends.

"It was him," Kikyo said weakly gestured to her supposed attacker. "Inuyasha did this to me," she pointed to her wound with all the hate she could muster.

"What?" said Kaede and Sango said together.

Souta shook his head, "I can't believe that."

"Inuyasha's hot headed but he'd never hurt someone like that," Shippo tried to defend the half-demon.

Kun-lun was the only one who tried to remain calm, "When did this happen?"

Kikyo continued to glare at her sister for mourning of the half demon hat was trying to kill her. "Inuyasha told me that he wanted to use the Jewel to become human," she started to say, making Kagome's hand clench into a fist and shake in anger. "So I took the Jewel and went to meet him. That's when he attacked me."

Kagome's anger finally snapped.

"Shut up!" she turned and yelled at her sister, startling her family and friends. "No more lies Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't want the Shikon Jewel to become human. You were the one that told him that, because you said it was the only way for him and I to be together."

"It WAS the only way you both could be together," Kikyo said, trying to defend her actions.

"NO!" Kagome argued, "I love Inuyasha as a half demon! I know that's hard for you to understand but I love Inuyasha for who he is! Not what he is!"

Sango was surprised by her friend's declaration of love, "Kagome."

Kikyo shook her head, "I was just trying to protect you!" she scolded her sister.

"YOU WERE PROTECTING YOURSELF!" Kagome yelled, "ALL OF THIS 'INUYASHA BECOMING HUMAN' WAS ABOUT YOU WANTING TO BE FREE FROM THE JEWEL. FOR GOD SAKE, TAKE SOME DAMN RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Enough!" Kun-lun yelled at her two eldest daughters. She was able to be more aggressive now that Kikyo's bleeding was slowly stopping. "The both of you fighting isn't going to change what has happened."

Kikyo turned to her mother, "What has happened, is that Inuyasha attacked me this morning and Kagome doesn't even care about that! HE STOLE THE SHIKON JEWEL FROM ME AND ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Kagome raised a brow, "This morning?!" she said in confusion but was still very angry, "You liar! I was with Inuyasha all morning!"

"Open your eyes!" Kikyo snapped through her teeth, "When will you admit that Inuyasha was just another evil being wanting the jewel for his own selfish reason! He said so when he took the Jewel from me!"

"Stole it from you?" Miroku spoke up in confusion, "Lady Kikyo, Inuyasha took the Jewel from the shrine."

Kikyo looked at the monk, "No, I took the Jewel from the shrine this morning. Inuyasha stole it after he attacked me."

Sango shook her head, baffled, "But, Miroku and I saw Inuyasha grab the Jewel from the shrine."

"So," Shippo said as he scratched his head, "He took the Jewel from Kikyo and put the Jewel back in the shrine, just to steal it again?"

The whole situation didn't make sense to anyone.

Why would Inuyasha supposedly attack Kikyo and then attack the shrine if all he wanted was the Jewel?

Why would he, or someone else, put the Jewel back in the first place?

What happened to Inuyasha that drove him to steal the Jewel?

Even Kikyo and Kagome's hatred were beginning to fade because of the questions that kept arising.

"Could someone else have stolen the Shikon Jewel from Kikyo 'disguised' as Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered aloud.

Sango nodded in agreement with the monk. It wasn't uncommon for some demons to have the power of shapeshifting, "It would explain how the Jewel was returned to the shrine."

"Where is the Jewel anyway?" Souta asked innocently.

"What?" Kikyo asked confused as she looked at the spot where Inuyasha had dropped the Jewel, and saw that it had disappeared. "It-It's gone," she said in alarm.

The monk and slayer looked around the area and saw that the legendary Jewel was nowhere to be found.

"Who could have taken it?" Sango asked.

Kilala began hissing around the area, sensing something evil was close by.

Miroku could also feel the evil present that lingered in the area, "Something was here. Right under our noses and we didn't even see it."

Shippo gulped, "So you're saying that a strong demon is nearby."

"Exactly," Miroku stated.

"But why go through all this trouble?" Kun-lun asked them. "Why do this to Kikyo and Inuyasha?"

Kikyo's eyes suddenly widened in realization, "Hate," she answered. The more the monk and slayer talked, the more all the pieces were coming together in her mind. "The demon wanted me to hate someone with all my being."

"But why?" asked Shippo asked confused.

"So the Jewel can be tainted," Kaede answered the fox, "But who would know about all that?"

"Oh...my God," Kagome suddenly realized who was behind all this.

There was only one person who wished for the Shikon no Tama to be tainted this much.

To see Kikyo so timid.

Wanting the Jewel for themselves.

Onigumo was behind all of this.

Or should Kagome say, "Naraku."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Rushing in the trees, Naraku held his new prize with pride.

The Shikon Jewel was tainted from all the hatred from Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha.

His plan had worked perfectly.

Kikyo's hatred sparked the malice in the Jewel.

Inuyasha's despising Kagome and Kikyo mixed the evil within the Jewel even further.

But the final piece was Kikyo and Kagome, hating each other over the half demon.

"And now, I will have I truly desire," Naraku said wickedly.

There was only one thing he truly desired when he banned the demons together to take control of Onigumos body.

Power.

However, Naraku did not foresee his form only having the power of a half demon.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Naraku possessed the Shikon no Tama.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

It took a few minutes for Kun-lun and Kagome to explain who Naraku was and where they believed he had come from. Kagome even explained how she sensed Naraku wasn't a full demon. 'That's probably why he wants the Jewel so badly now,' Kagome figured as she looked over sadly at Inuyasha, and walked over to his unmoving form.

Kikyo felt sickened when they were finished.

'This is all my fault,' the priestess realized, 'I brought Onigumo into our lives...I tried to use Inuyasha for my own personal gain...I'm the reason this happened.'

"Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered as she hugged him the best she could with his body pinned to the tree, "I'm so sorry...You weren't at fault...And now you're..."

Kun-lun got teary eyed, hearing her daughter so heartbroken. She finally had found true love, only to have it taken away from her.

Sango looked down to the ground in despair. She hated the thought of her friend being so sad. The slayer couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to see the person you love slain in front of you.

Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder, giving her a supporting squeeze. He had only known Inuyasha and Kagome for only a few days, but he could tell that they were very special people. 'They didn't deserve this,' he thought in sympothy.

Shippo was whimpering, along with Souta and Kaede at hearing Kagome cry.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha with deep regret. She had no idea that her actions would lead to this. The priestess then looked at the arrow binding Inuyasha to the tree. 'Then again...maybe I can still make things right,' she thought moving next to Kagome.

"Kagome...Do you want him back?" she asked her sister with seriousness.s

"More than anything," Kagome answered automatically.

"Then step aside," Kikyo ordered, making Kagome turn and look at her strangely. "It appears Tsubaki was right...My powers have weakened because of love," she gave Kagome a warm smile, "My love for you, Kagome. It moved all my actions...Even at the very end."

Kagome blinked as she slowly pulled away from Inuyasha, "What do you mean?"

Kaede understood what her eldest sister meant, "You...You didn't hit Inuyasha with a Sacred Arrow."

Kikyo nodded, "I used the Arrow of Sealing...I knew Kagome would never forgive me if purified Inuyasha to ash."

Hope begin to fill Kagome's heart, "You...Inuyasha isn't dead?"

Instead of answering her, Kikyo grabbed the arrow in Inuyasha's chest and pulled it free from the Sacred Tree.

A bright flash of light burst, as the arrow vaporized from the holy energy.

Inuyasha's body slid down to the ground.

Kagome immediately knelt down to him. "Inuyasha?" she said hopefully wanting him to respond, placing both her hands on his shoulders.

For a few agonizing moments, Kagome thought it didn't work.

Then suddenly, Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Wha-What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome was so happy that she brought him into a tight hug. "Inuyasha," she cried in joy, "I was so scared. I thought you were dead."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion but slowly embraced her back. "Kagome," he softly said her name. All the doubts that he had only a short time ago had suddenly vanished as he was surrounded by Kagome's warmth. 'There's no way that this could be fake,' he admitted to himself.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the couple finally separate.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood up, both with small blushes on their faces.

Kun-lun would have found it amusing, if there wasn't a desperate situation that needed to be solved.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha," Sango told her friend.

"Th-thanks," he muttered back before looking to the priestess that attacked him. That's when Inuyasha noticed the blood. "What the? Who gave you that?" he asked in concern.

The priestess looked from the wound to him, "You did," she answered, wanting to see what he'd do.

Inuyasha growled, "Nice try. We both know it was you that attacked me first."

Everyone looked at one another at Inuyasha's words. Their suspicions were correct, Naraku was manipulating Inuyasha's actions.

"When did this happen?" Miroku asked the half demon.

"Around mid-day," Inuyasha answered, "After I left Kagome at my hut."

Kagome nodded, "And that's when Naraku came."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"We'll explain on the way," Kikyo said grabbing her bow and arrows from the ground, "Right now, we need to get the Shikon no Tama back."

"But where do we even start looking?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked into the woods, "At the closest place Naraku has to home."

Kikyo nodded in agreement, "Onigumo's cave."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

After leaving Kun-lun, Souta, Kaede and Shippo in the village, for their own safety.

Sango, Miroku and Kikyo rode on Kilala in her larger form, while Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back. After all that had happened today, Inuyasha refused to let Kagome out of his sight.

All of them were headed to Onigumo's cave.

Inuyasha growled in anger as his friends explained who Naraku was how they believed he came to be. "Damn it!" he snarled, "You mean this whole time, that bastard bandit was using us!"

Kikyo nodded, "Indeed...It was a very clever plan."

"And now, Naraku has the Shikon Jewel," Sango said with worry. "Who knows how much more powerful he's become."

Before anyone knew it, they arrived at Onigumo's cave.

And just outside of the opening, waiting for them, was Naraku.

Kagome recognized him immediately, "That's him!"

Naraku huffed as the group stopped a few yards away from him, all of them ready to fight. "I'm surprised to see you alive, half demon."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Sorry to disappoint you Naraku."

"Or should we say, Onigumo," Kikyo corrected as she pulled out an arrow and aimed it with her bow. It was hard for her to keep it steady because of the wound on her shoulder.

Naraku gave a half laugh, "So, you figured it out. Yes...This body did once belong to that bandit Onigumo. Until his soul called out to the demons that surrounded this area. All biding for the perfect time to get their hands on the Shikon Jewel...Of course, Onigumo wanted more than just the Jewel," Naraku moved his sights to the priestess. "He wanted you, Kikyo," he stated.

Kikyo glared at Naraku, "And what of you?"

Naraku showed her the Jewel, all the taint that was fueled inside the Jewel remained intake. "I couldn't care less about you. What I desire is much simpler...I want power."

"Enough talking," Inuyasha barked, "You're going down Naraku!" The half demon jumped into the air and aimed his claws to Naraku's form.

Naraku quickly dodged the attack, and morphed his arms into tentacles to shove Inuyasha away with severe force. Inuyasha flew into the air until he hit a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in alarm.

Miroku filled his sacred sutras with his holy energy, "Now it's our turn. Justice be done!" he yelled as she threw the sutras. Sango aimed and threw her hiraikotsu at the demon.

Naraku raised his untransformed hand and used his demonic aura to burn the sutras before they even came close his body, before jumping to avoid the giant boomerang. "Fools," the demon said smugly, "You underestimate me."

Kikyo aimed her arrow and fired at Naraku's flying form.

Naraku turned and looked at the sacred arrow. Instead of dodging the attack, he caught the arrow in his hand. The purification burned his skin, but other than that, he was unaffected, "Ah, Kikyo," he tsked at her, "Is that really the best you can do?"

The priestess glared before she placed her hand on her wounded shoulder. 'I can't steady my body when it's wounded like this,' she thought in regret.

Kagome looked at her sister with worry. 'If the others can't stop him, Kikyo needs to purify him. But how can she do that when she's hurt like this?'

Seeing an opportunity, Naraku used his tentacle to wrap it around Kagome's body and drag it close to him. Kagome yelped when she was lifted into the air.

"Kagome!" Kikyo, Sango and Miroku yelled together.

Naraku pulled Kagome closer, "Onigumo may have been fond of Kikyo...But you my dear, were definitely my favorite."

Inuyahsa's ear twitched and his fist clenched at what he heard Naraku say, "What?" he growled threateningly in anger.

Naraku had his eyes set on Kagome.

Kagome grew more terrified the closer she got to Naraku's from. His regular arm reached out for her, as if to say 'come to me.'

Inuyasha wasn't going to let that happen.

The half demon leapt from his spot and used his claws, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled his attack, aiming for Naraku's tentacle. His claws tore Naraku's arms to pieces, dropping Kagome in midair. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

Naraku looked at his injured arm in surprise. There was no possible way that Inuyasha could have torn through his flesh. Not when he had the Shikon no Tama, 'Why isn't it working for me?' he thought in annoyance.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and placed Kagome near Kikyo, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, "But what are we going to do? Naraku's too strong."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Miroku and Sango made their way over to the group, while Naraku was using this time to regenerate his now damaged arm.

"We have to separate the Jewel from Naraku somehow," Miroku stated.

"How?" Sango asked, "The only one who's come close to hitting him was Inuyasha."

Kikyo eye's narrowed, "If I could have used my sacred arrow, this would be over."

"What about Kagome?" Miroku suddenly suggested.

Kagome looked at the monk in surprise, "Me?"

Sango nodded, "Kagome, your father taught you how to use the Sacred Arrow, right?"

"Ye-yeah, but," Kagome answered hesitantly, since she still had her doubts.

Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku, "You two distract Naraku." The slayer and monk nodded as they went to attack Naraku once again.

"I-Inuyasha I can't," Kagome in a panic, "I'm not strong enough."

"Yes, you are," Kikyo told her sister, "You just don't think you are."

"Bu-but," Kagome tried to argue.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's face with both his hands, "You can do this. I know you can...You're strong Kagome."

Kagome's heart began to beat rapidly at Inuyasha's words, her courage slightly growing, "I'll-I'll try."

Kikyo smiled at her sister and the half demon. 'They really ARE good together,' she thought before handing Kagome her bow and arrows. "You 'can' do this, Kagome."

Kagome took the weapons from her sister and looked to Inuyasha and nodded, 'I can't...I won't, let them down.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sango and Miroku did their best to attack Naraku.

The slayer used her sword and many poisons against the demon, but it didn't slow him down.

The monk used his most powerful sutras and his staff, but it did very little damage.

Naraku's cockiness had returned after facing them both, "Retched fools."

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha attacked by using his attack that required his own blood.

The demon was once again surprised by an attack that affected him so much, but he didn't let it show.

Meanwhile, Kagome aimed the bow and arrow with hands slightly trembling.

"Breath Kagome," Kikyo instructed, trying her best to keep her sister calm in battle. "Let the energy flow through your body...And pray."

Kagome did what her sister had instructed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to allow the holy energy she knew that was deep inside her to emerge. When she opened her eyes again, she looked at Naraku's form and saw where he had placed the Jewel as he fought, 'Hit the mark,' Kagome prayed as she fired the arrow.

The arrow flew past Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, and aimed straight for Naraku's right shoulder. The holy energy in the arrow began to glow a bright blue as it hit its target.

Naraku's eyes widened surprise and in pain from the Sacred Arrow that had struck him. This was nothing like Kikyo's arrows.

It was much stronger.

'WHAT!' Naraku screamed in his mind. He was so shocked that he didn't even notice that the Jewel had been taken from his possession.

"Grab it!" Inuyasha ordered.

The grown Kilala grabbed the Shikon Jewel with her teeth and flew to Kagome and Kikyo.

"No!" Naraku yelled once he realized what had happened, "This can't be!"

"Sango," Miroku called to her as he tossed his staff to her.

The slayer caught the staff and placed it on top her hiraikotsu before throwing towards Naraku's wounded form.

This time, the slayer and monk's weapon did some damage. Naraku was sliced in half by their weapons. "Damn you!" the demon cursed as his upper body floated in mid-air.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha used his claws on the rest of Naraku's body.

The only thing left of Naraku now was his head and upper chest, which held the rest of his ugly tainted heart.

Kagome pulled out another arrow and aimed it at the Naraku's remains, "It's over, Naraku!" she yelled before releasing another Sacred Arrow.

Naraku's eyes widened in fear, 'No...How could a half demon and humans defeat me?'

The arrow struck Naraku's heart causing a burst of light to come out of Naraku's chest.

The holy and demonic energies clashed together in a battle of their own until the power of the Sacrad Arrow prevailed.

The heroes shielded their eyes as the light became brighter, as it disintegrated the remains of Naraku.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A few moments later, the light had dispersed and faded away completely.

The group looked at where Naraku had stood and saw no trace of him anywhere.

Naraku was dead.

"Is it over?" Kagome asked everyone.

Inuyasha nodded as he looked her with pride, "We did it."

Kikyo gave a huge sigh in relief.

Miroku looked over at Sango and smiled. The slayer couldn't help do the same when she looked at him, since they both had worked so well together in battle.

Kilala walked over and showed that she still had the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome smiled at the demon cat, "Thank you, Kilala," she said, grabbing the Jewel.

The very moment the Jewel made contact with Kagome's skin, the evil that had tainted the Jewel had suddenly vanished.

"What the?" Kagome said in surprise as everyone gathered around to see what had happened.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her just as stunned.

"It's purified,' Miroku stated, "Kagome purified the Jewel just by touching it."

Kikyo looked at her sister proudly, "It seems that you've proven our father wrong...You do have what it takes to be a remarkable priestess."

Kagome looked from Kikyo back to the Jewel.

Everything that has happened may have been planned by Naraku.

But it was the Shikon no Tama that was the true cause of everyone's woes.

Sango sighed, "As long as the Jewel exists, it's only a matter of time until another being like Naraku will come."

Miroku frowned, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Only an unselfish wish could purify the Jewel permanently," Kikyo informed him. "I'm beginning to doubt if such a thing truly exists."

As the three were talking, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She was looking at the Jewel intently, as if she were pondering something. He noticed how she tried to speak up a few times but then stopped herself.

Kagome obviously had an idea but was afraid to voice it.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her to him, "Whatever you think is right, I'll support it." Kagome looked at him in surprise. "That was the agreement, wasn't it?" he reminded her.

Kagome smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Yes it was."

Sango tilted her head, "What are two talking about?"

Instead of answering, Kagome looked at her sister with a serious expression, "Kikyo...Do you trust me?"

Kikyo nodded without hesitation.

Taking that as permission, Kagome cupped the Shikon no Tama with both her hands and placed it close to her chest, right over her heart. 'Shikon no Tama,' she whispered in her mind before silently making her wish.

At first there was nothing.

Then suddenly, the Jewel glowed a magnificent purple color before bursting out of Kagome's hands.

Everyone stared in aww as a holy woman stood before them all.

A holy woman named Midoriko.

The legendary priestess looked over to Kagome, "Is this what your heart truly desires?"

Kagome slowly nodded at the renowned being in front of her, "Yes...I want the Shikon no Tama to disappear forever."

Kikyo looked at Kagome stunned, 'Was it...Was it always that simple?'

Midoriko smiled at the wish, "Then it shall be done...Thank you," she said in gratitude as she bowed.

Midoriko's form suddenly faded until all that was left was a ball of pure light.

"That light is a soul," Miroku voiced in amazement.

Sango gave a small smile as she and the others watched the soul float away into the sky, "That's Midoriko's soul...She's finally free."

Kikyo let out a sigh of relief. Shikon no Tama was gone for good, "...We're all free."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

After a long deserved full day rest, Sango packed up her belongings and began to make her journey home.

"You're leaving?" Miroku asked Sango as she was about to exit the village with Kilala on her shoulder.

Sango turned around to face him, "Yes," she answered the monk. The slayer had already said goodbye to Kagome and her family. She even said good bye to Inuyasha, who did seem a little disappointed to see her go. "With the Shikon Jewel gone, there's no real reason for me to stay here anymore."

Miroku nodded in understanding, "So, which way is your home village?" he asked her curiously. Sango pointed to the East. "Huh? What a coincidence," he said with a flirting smile, "I'm headed that way too...Why don't we travel together?"

Sango rolled her eyes but couldn't help but give a small smile in return. Without even realizing it, she had grown a bit attached to Miroku. "Alright. Just keep your hands to yourself, monk," she warned him as they began their journey together.

"No promises, my dear Sango," Miroku replied as he walked in sync with the woman he was beginning to fall for, "No promises."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kikyo finished her patrol of the village and sighed.

It had been a full season since the Shikon Jewel had been purified and disappeared forever. Since then, the demon attacks on the village had withered to almost nothing.

The priestess had gotten her wish.

She was free to live a normal life.

'Then why do I feel so...unfulfilled?' Kikyo wondered as she sat on the ground to overlook the whole village.

"Umm excuse me?"

Kikyo turned her head and saw a man coming out of the woods. From the way he was dressed, he looked like a noble man. "Forgive me, but I...Lady Kagome?" the man suddenly asked.

The priestess shook her head, "No. I am her sister, Kikyo."

The man's eyes widened, "Oh I apologize. I knew Lady Kagome had an elder sister but...Wow, you're very stunning, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo raised a brow at the man's words.

Immediately, the noble man began to panic, "I'm-I'm sorry for my forwardness," he stuttered in embarrassment.

Normally, Kikyo would have brushed off such a compliment. But with this man, she didn't seem to mind it. 'He's skittish...But kind of sweet,' she thought to herself. "If you're looking for my sister, she's not in the village."

"I see," the noble man said in mild disappointment. "But umm Lady Kikyo, if you don't mind my asking, why are you out here?"

Kikyo looked out at the village once more, "I was asking myself the same thing."

The noble man sat down next to her, "Would you like some company?"

Kikyo glanced over to the man silently for a few moments before finally nodding yes.

They both sat silently for a few moments before the noble man pulled something from the bag he was carrying, "Would you like an orange, Lady Kikyo?" he asked while offering her the sweet fruit.

The priestess smiled in appreciation before accepting the orange, "Thank you uh," she paused, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

The noble man gave a small bow in greeting, "I am Akitoki Hojo. And it's nice to meet you Lady Kikyo."

'Akitoki Hojo,' Kikyo remembered her name from her sister, "Interesting."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Are we close?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he carried her on his back. They had left the road not too long ago and were now in a meadow that Kagome didn't' recognize.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered as he finally stopped and lowered Kagome to the groound, "I'll, uhh, I'll go first.

Kagome nodded in understanding as she handed him a set of flowers that she picked that was close to their village.

Inuyasha accepted the flowers before he slowly walked up a hill, to underneath a large tree. Underneath this tree was a small smooth stone, which he kneeled down to place the pink flowers in front of it. Kagome told him that the flowers were called carnations and that a pink one means 'I'll never forget you.'

It was definitely appropriate.

"Hello Mother," he said softly to his mother's headstone. "I know it's been a long time...I'm sorry, but I'm here now. And there's someone I want you to meet."

Kagome walked up and kneeled down beside Inuyasha.

"This is Kagome...My wife" Inuyasha introduced.

It had taken Inuyasha a while to get the nerve to ask for Kagome's hand in marriage, but with the help of Souta, Kaede, Kun-lun, Shippo and even Kikyo, he finally managed to ask her. Kagome cried tears of joy as she repeatedly screamed yes.

They were married underneath the Sacred Tree, by Kikyo. The whole village was present and congratulated the couple on their new life together.

They now lived in Inuyasha's hut with Shippo, who they've adopted as their own.

But today, Shippo stayed with Kun-lun since Inuyasha really wanted Kagome to meet his mother. Kagome agreed on the condition that they would go to her father's grave next, which he responded with 'You don't even have to ask.'

"Hello Izayoi. It's nice to meet you," Kagome introduced herself before placing her hand on the headstone, to make a small prayer and promise. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh." Kagome playfully nudged him with her shoulder. "Yeah, alright...And I'll take care of her too."

They spent a few more minutes at Izayoi's grave before they left to take a walk around the lake.

Hand in hand.

Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a small squeeze, "You're really here," he whispered down to her.

This was a habit that he'd been forming since the first night Kagome stayed with him.

'Not that I blame him,' Kagome thought to herself. After the day they got married, Inuyasha began to open up more about his past. He even confessed that he had an older half-brother who was a full demon.

But there were times when Kagome cried when she heard how lonely Inuyasha was for a majority of his life. He openly admitted how he was afraid that he'd wake up and find out that meeting her was all a dream.

So Kagome made it her personal mission to show Inuyasha that this was all true, "Yes," she replied to him, making them stop in their walk. "I love you, Inuyasha. And I'll always be here for as long as you'll have me." Kagome leaned up and gave Inuyasha a sweet kiss on the lips before resting her forehead onto his, "You're mine...And I'm yours."

 ***Big red curtains begin to fall* End scene. That ladies and gentleman is the end of 'I'm Yours.'**

 **Again I would like to give a big humongous Thank You to all my readers and supporters. You guys are awesome and I hope I kept you entertained.**

 **I'm not entirely sure if I'll make a companion for this fic yet, but I'll keep an open mind.**

 **Right now, my brain seems to be occupied on a completely different project that I can't wait to start. Tell me, what do you think of our beloved Kagome being involved with a certain hunter from a certain television series called The Walking Dead? See my profile for more details if you're interested.**

 **See You Soon My Readers**


End file.
